


Встретить Тома

by thett



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Epic Love, Life-long Relationship, M/M, everything is illuminated
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По приблизительным подсчетам Серж посвятил Тому шесть песен.<br/>Хотя на самом деле их было намного больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Однажды Том Мейган сидел на дереве

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминается употребление наркотиков в количествах, пугающих даже автора

Однажды Том Мейган сидел на дереве, обкуренный и пьяный дерьмовыми дешевыми коктейлями, и пел что-то из перцев. Это не было формой протеста: на протест Том уже в том нежном возрасте положил с прибором. Раньше Том пел в церковном хоре. После третьей банки самого отвратного пойла, которое можно было найти в местом магазине, и второй плюшки самого пристойного гаша, которым располагали его друзья, разница между хором и деревом стерлась. Прислонившись спиной к надежной коре, Том выводил куплеты, наслаждаясь погружением в чудесный мир музыки. Сейчас он не был собой (семнадцать лет, джинсы не по росту, заваленный экзамен по истории) – сейчас Том находился в перекрестье софитов на сцене, перед волнующим и волнующимся морем толпы, к нему взмывали руки, в созвучии с ним шуршал прибой голосов. Его соло, непререкаемая доминанта, заводило стадионы – Том звался Энтони Кидисом, и Том пел «Under the bridge», и каждая нота попадала точно в цель, проникая в мозг его поклонников через уши, пробивая оборону ребер, цепляла душу.  
\- Вау, - издалека донесся голос, не похожий ни на один из тех, что поддерживали Тома на концерте, - я и не знал, что ты поешь. В смысле, так поешь. Хочешь играть в моей группе?  
Это неожиданное и возмутительное вторжение нарушило хрупкий баланс, приклеивающий задницу Тома к насиженной ветке, и Том не успел понять, как так получилось: быстрый полет, сокрушительное падение, несокрушительное падение?  
Серж Пиццорно выразительно хмыкнул и поставил Тома на ноги. Ноги подкашивались (вторая плюшка только-только начала приходить), шея Пиццорно выглядела единственным заслуживающим доверия объектом в шатающемся мире, и Том не спешил ее отпускать. Как раз в этот момент до него дошел смысл сказанного: играть в группе, стать круче Кидиса, собирать стадионы? Конечно, именно этого Том и хотел, он хотел этого больше всего на свете, хотя узнал о своем желании только что.  
Лицо Пиццорно выражало непонятную эмоцию. «Ах да, - причинно-следственные связи давались Тому с трудом, - он же ждет ответа». Изучающий взгляд цепкими лапками сороконожки перебирал по лицу; Том отпустил шею, желая смахнуть его, и незамедлительно рухнул на землю.  
\- Ты совсем упоротый, - констатировал Серж, обхватывая Тома поперек талии и вновь ставя на ноги, - пойдем присядем. Так ты будешь петь?  
\- О да, - ответил Том, - я спою для тебя. Если хочешь.  
Его качало на волнах любви и обожания. Руки Сержа превратились в руки фанатов, взметнувшиеся навстречу в приветствии. Мечта о стадионах почти претворилась в реальность – недоставало какой-то мелочи, чтобы она стала правдой, одного шага.  
\- Давай, больной ублюдок, - необидно увещевал Серж, - ножку вперед. Пойдем. Вот и славно. У тебя трава осталась?  
Том закинул руку ему на плечо и сделал шаг.

Позже Серж наврет в интервью, что Том в тот первый раз пел ему, сидя на скамье в парке. Конечно, случалось и такое – Том пел на скамье, под столом, в гостиной, в душе, он вообще редко затыкался. Днями напролет мурлыкал попсовые шлягеры и древние хиты. Словами не передать, как Сержа это раздражало, еще с тех лет, когда его отец надрючивал их по геометрии, и Том брал в руки тетрадь Сержа, нараспев озвучивая ошибки точных построений. Биссектриса – это крыса, которая бе-е-егает по углам. И делит. Угол. Пополам. Удивительно, что потом (много позже) Том будет в том же ритме начитывать тексты Сержа, и это не вызовет ничего кроме восторга и чувства завершенности. В детстве это бесило.  
Сержа вообще многое раздражало. Вот уж у кого, а у него духа протеста было в избытке, он томился и кипел на протяжении долгого времени. В юности Серж никак не мог этого высказать, его единственным средством выражения была гитара, плохо справлявшаяся с тотальной неправильностью, отсутствием правды вокруг. Даже написанные им песни выходили приглаженными, гармоничными, среднестатистическими. Его отражение в зеркале было усредненным, его хобби и друзья были обычными, его протест стелился дымом по воде. На все, что Серж хотел рассказать, у него не хватало слов. Песни, которые он хотел спеть, ничего не весили. Так было с детства и вряд ли могло поменяться; однажды перед вторым уроком (это запомнилось очень ясно: то, что он опоздал, сколько потом еще будет таких опозданий) в класс вошел Том, и все осветилось.  
Тогда Серж ничего не понял. Озарение настигло его годами позже, после первой выкуренной сигареты, первой стопки крепкого алкоголя и первого оргазма, полученного не от благопристойной связи с собственной рукой. Том, мать его, Мейган пел в церковном хоре, обожал чипсы и инопланетян. У него был легион друзей, подруг и знакомцев разной степени близости. Серж не любил людей. Когда они были детьми, у них не было общих тем для разговора. Потом они появились, и Серж полюбил треп про инопланетян, пошел на компромисс джанк-фуда, избрав для себя мишек Харибо, а мурлыканье Тома стало чем-то вроде фонового шума, плеска воды, подобно тому как живущие у водопада перестают различать его звук.

Отъезд родителей с неизбежностью асфальтного катка означал одно: ПАТИ. У них было две гитары – первая принадлежала Сержу, на второй лабал Джон, бас Дибса не шел в счет, зато считались ром, бренди и водка, на что хватало денег. Они писали свои первые песни на коленях, на обрывках салфеток, на обратной стороне этикеток от сорокаградусного пойла. Они играли везде, куда их звали. Топтались в отгороженном уголке паба, разрывали легкие. Закрывая глаза, Том видел перед собой человеческое море, открывая – оглядывал равнодушно одобряющих мужиков с района, тянущих свой лагер сквозь щели в зубах. Его это не смущало, как не смущало утром понедельника выходить на работу и приветствовать те же лица, что видел в пабе накануне. Они питали его. Они поддерживали его. По их крепким плечам и бескорыстно подставленным ладоням Саракьюз поднималась к славе. Едва заполнявшиеся к полуночи бары Лестера превращались в залы Бирмингема и Дерби. Потом Серж говорил, что это было предсказуемо, что у него были стратегии, что он что-то там строил. Рассчитывал на общину, обволакивал родную территорию своими рифмами, которые так легко вырывались изо рта Тома – так легко, что в пьяной доверчивости Том не раз ощущал, что создан лишь для того, чтобы проговаривать эти тексты. Они оба, они трое, они все были безостановочно пьяны. Это было здорово: петь, не задумываясь о смысле, делать и знать, что он делает все верно.  
Что касается смыслов, то тощий торчок сам не знал, почему писал именно так, и никак иначе. За последние классы школы он по-партизански незаметно обогнал Тома в росте. В хмурые уик-энды они гоняли по полю мяч и прятались от дождя у Сержа дома, дымя в окно. Мама Сержа стучалась в дверь, принося чай с шоколадками. Они бросали бычки на газон, а затем нажирались в хлам – до выступления, после выступления и без повода.

\- Я читаю книжку, - однажды сказал Крис, бессмысленно надрачивая какую-то нехитрую мелодию, - и она никак не идет из головы. Хочу поделиться впечатлениями.  
\- Не надо, - мгновенно отреагировал Серж, - мы знаем, какие тебе книжки нравятся.  
\- Делись, - одновременно с ним заявил Том, невовремя вернувшийся с кухни; он грохнул о стол упаковку жестянок пива, откупорил одну и расстелился по софе, изображая пристальное внимание.  
\- Это биография Мэнсона, - сказал Крис, укладывая гитару на стойку и присоединяясь к Тому, - у него была телка. Отвечала за побег с места преступления.  
\- Потрясающая история.  
\- Ее звали Линда Касабиан. Какая разница, что они там делали. Крутая фамилия, правда.  
\- Правда, - сказал Том, сверкая глазами. Эти его глаза, Серж не по-детски залипал. Иногда до опасного: сильнее всего Том излучал эту херь во время выступлений, и засмотреться на него означало сбиться с темпа, потерять ноты.  
Впрочем, и в повседневной жизни Том отвлекал не меньше. Недовольно глядя на него из глубокого кресла, Серж гадал, в каждом ли своем знакомом Том вызывал такие обсессивные желания. Запереть его в комнате, огородить колючей проволокой, оттиснуть от него заразительно хмурящегося Криса; отгонять волков, как приманенных липнувших к беззащитной тупой овечке, светящей улыбкой кому ни попадя.  
\- Земля вызывает Сержа. Серж, Серж, ты слышишь? Крутая фамилия.  
\- Реально крутая, - внес свои полфунта Дибс, - мрачная. Совсем как то, что ты пишешь.  
\- И я подумал, было бы заебись назвать так группу, - завершил мысль Крис.  
\- Именем подружки Мэнсона, - уточнил Серж.  
\- Ага, - Том вскочил и закружил по комнате, он никогда не мог усидеть на месте, - мне нравится. Дибс?  
\- Поддерживаю, - пожал плечами Крис.  
\- Я не уверен, что... – начал Серж, но Том, уже почувствовавший брешь в обороне (против кого? ради чего?), вписался на подлокотник кресла, вкладывая в руку Сержа банку.  
\- Выпей и подумай, - проворковал Том, и по нервному изгибу его губ уже было понятно, что дело решено, - ну, давай, до дна. На брудершафт. Слабо?  
Сержио никогда не был настолько азартным или настолько тупым, чтобы играть в эти дурацкие игры, но если Том и обладал каким-то талантом, так это убеждать Сержа в успехе, какую бы авантюру он не затеял.  
Впрочем, это было взаимно.

Вершину списка загадочных происшествий, которым Том скрупулезно вел учет с детских лет, всерьез надеясь на контакты третьей степени («Истина где-то рядом», он до сих пор в это верил) венчало произошедшее в Амстердаме. Они провели там три дня; это был первый выезд Тома за пределы старушки Англии, и Том отрывался на полную катушку. Помехой не был ни мокрый снег с дождем, ни толпы рождественских туристов, заполонивших улицы, ни постоянные требования показать паспорт. Последнее даже можно было считать комплиментом – если продавцы в кофешопах навскидку давали Тому меньше восемнадцати, то двадцать один год был прожит не зря.  
В тот единственный месяц в году, когда Серж оказывался на год старше, тот вымещал на Томе все свои собственнические замашки и комплекс ответственности. Пару раз Тому удалось ускользнуть из-под его опеки (он не потратил времени зря, привет и поцелуи кварталу красных фонарей), но большую часть каникул Том провел в его относительно приятном обществе. Подчас общество даже оказывалось полезным: амстердамская травка не шла ни в какое сравнение с продукцией лестерских дилеров, и единственной поддержкой и опорой служил куда менее обдолбанный Серж. На самом деле, не менее, но Серж держал лицо до тех пор, пока оно не встречалось с мостовой.  
Хоть что-то ему удавалось скрывать. Под мрачным фейсом Серж таил пылающие чувства и неравнодушие, яростным огнем направленное вовне, на все, что Серж считал своим. Том давно это заметил: откровенные, на грани неприличия взгляды, которыми Серж награждал его, когда Том пел, или играл, или вообще делал... что угодно.  
\- Так ты, получается, считаешь меня своей собственностью, - вечером второго дня озвучил свое открытие Том и рассмеялся. Косяк был что надо, действительно. Подумать что-то и не сказать это вслух оказалось невозможно.  
\- Конечно, - с достоинством отхлебнул из бокала Серж. – Ты поешь мои песни. Ты часть моей группы. Вторая, мать ее, половинка.  
\- О, - вспомнил Том, - кстати, о половинках. Помнишь Либертинс?  
Недавний концерт произвел на него яркое впечатление. Дело было не в музыке - или не только в музыке.  
\- Они просто огонь. Выходят и заводят. Делают что хотят. Мне кажется, нам этого не хватает.  
\- Тоже хочешь лизаться на сцене? Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, Томас.  
Он ругался невсерьез – он всегда ругался, кроме тех моментов, когда пялился на Тома. Кажется, так Серж выражал заботу и приязнь. Если бы получилось поменять местами огненные взгляды вне выступлений и безапелляционное ебало Сержа во время них, они достигли бы идеала.  
\- Ну-ну, - прокомментировал Серж. Том вспомнил, что с недавних пор (и пока не выйдет дурь) он думает вслух, но ни это, ни наигранный апломб его не смутили.  
\- Да хоть бы и лизаться. Дело в принципе. Нужно быть веселее. Раскованнее. Как ты думаешь?  
\- Я думаю, что надо выпить. И отлить. А потом еще покурим, и я рассмотрю твое предложение.

Быть веселым и раскованным Том начал тем же вечером – вскоре после того, как они покурили. Застрявшее в плодородной пустоте его головы зерно разврата пустило корни и уже начинало колоситься. Вторую половину вечера тот провел с Сержем в обнимку, отклеиваясь только для того, чтобы схватить случайную девицу и закружить в бессмысленном танце, прерываемом неловкими, но меткими поцелуями. Девицы смеялись, Том смеялся, Серж обтирал стойку. Сегодня ему не хотелось танцевать (удивительное дело, отчего бы?).  
\- Вот оно, - сказал Том, плюхаясь на барный стул и раскачиваясь на нем из стороны в сторону.  
Серж помог ему принять вертикальное положение и спросил:  
\- Что оно?  
\- То, как ты на меня смотришь, когда я с ними обжимаюсь. Этот взгляд я хочу видеть у тебя на следующем концерте.  
Том был слегка не в себе – впрочем, он всегда был несколько не в себе, иначе как он мог не замечать? Сержу не требовались указания. Битву со своим выражением лица он проиграл еще пару лет назад, впервые увидев, как Том обнимает губами микрофон.  
\- Давай попрактикуемся, - Том снова накренился, на этот раз в сторону Сержа, - поцелуй меня.  
\- Зачем? – поинтересовался Серж. Ситуация достигла дна абсурда: почему, как ему вообще могло показаться, что у них когда-нибудь что-то получится? В стельку пьяный вокалист со своими крамольными поползновениями, гитарист-сатанист, загнанный в ловушку идиотами Серж. Выхода не было. Только Дибс не вызывал сомнений в собственной адекватности. Наверное, поэтому Дибс после второго косяка помахал им рукой и отчалил в сторону отеля.  
\- Низачем, - отрезал Том и локтем прижал Сержа к стойке, - потому что ты этого хочешь, мудила.  
От секундного прикосновения его влажных распахнутых губ мир должен был перевернуться, но он этого не сделал. Охранники не выволокли их из клуба. Том не поймал удар в морду от какого-нибудь блюстителя нравственности. Вдалеке раздался одобряющий крик – Серж обернулся, но толпа всего лишь приветствовала появление модного ди-джея, ради которого они сюда сегодня и притащились.  
\- Все, - сказал Серж, кинул на стол пару купюр и привычно обхватил Тома поперек талии, - ты идешь спать. Быстро.  
Он надеялся, что сморенный обилием физической активности и наркотиков Том заснет на пороге, едва увидит кровать. Его надежды не оправдались.  
\- Тебе нужно быть смелее, - Том развивал свою мысль, в которую Сержу до жути не хотелось вникать, - давай поговорим как мужик с мужиком.  
\- Мужики не говорят о таких вещах, - в этом Серж был точно уверен.  
\- Ты меня хочешь.  
\- Я хочу спать. Обсудим это утром.  
\- Сейчас, - он медленно, развратно ухмыльнулся, - и не обсудим, а что-нибудь получше.  
Упрямый ублюдок пер к своей цели как ракета земля-земля. Серж с трудом мог представить, что творится у него в голове: ебаная война во Вьетнаме, атомная зима, посреди которой цвело и зеленело древо похоти. Том не отказывал себе в маленьких радостях жизни. Первая пташка дала ему неделей позже первого поцелуя Сержа. Кажется, какие-то мальчики там тоже мелькали. Серж не хотел фигурировать в их ряду. Он хотел, чтобы никакого ряда не было. Он хотел быть единственным и неповторимым – и исходя из этого, уже не понимал, какого черта ломается.  
\- Не ломайся, - Том удачно прочитал мысли. Он приближался, каждым шагом забивая по гвоздю в монумент спокойствия Сержа, - я наполовину ирландец. Охрененно чуткий, охрененно нежный.  
\- Утром ты проснешься и охрененно убьешь меня.  
\- Я не вспомню. Тебе понравится.  
\- Я в этом сомневаюсь.  
\- Ну что ты, Серж, - Том рассмеялся тем невыносимым, бархатным, стелющимся смехом, который применял только в крайних случаях, - не смотри букой. Посмотри лучше, как ты смотришь, когда думаешь, что никто не видит.  
\- И как же я смотрю? – поинтересовался Серж. Язык еле ворочался. Он облизнул губы.  
\- Вот так, - Том положил руку на пряжку ремня, придвинулся вплотную и повторил движение, обводя губы Сержа языком, - ты уже большой мальчик. Тебе можно.  
Он опустился на колени, и Серж сам не заметил, когда успел вцепиться в его волосы – жестко, уверенно. Это был чертовски хреновый способ поздравить с днем рождения, или чертовски хороший, или Том Мейган все последние десять лет просто спал и видел, как бы ему отсосать. Ни в чем Серж не был уверен, кроме одного: Том действительно был настоящим ирландцем. Охрененно чутким. Охрененно нежным. Он сдержал все обещания – и утром не вспомнил ничего, оставив Сержа единолично разбираться с тем, как теперь быть, потому что Сержу действительно понравилось.

Картину произошедшего в Амстердаме Том восстанавливал по кусочкам всю обратную дорогу. В этом ему помогали Дибс (ржущий, как конь – Дибсу на редкость повезло с устойчивостью к алкоголю) и Крис (мрачный, как обычно – никто так и не узнал, с чем ему повезло или не повезло). Серж не помогал, сидел, укрывшись от мира журналом и уткнувшись в плеер, и дрочил в одно рыло какие-то важные мысли. У Тома не возникло желания обижаться на это или требовать внимания: вслед за периодами погружения в себя Серж выныривал обратно с охапкой новых идей и развивал невероятную активность. Так случилось и на этот раз. В наступившем две тысячи втором они подписали контракт с RCA, следом пошли разговоры о записи альбома.  
Это избавило Тома от необходимости работать: вопросами его пропитания отныне занимались серьезные люди, которые хотели от него серьезных песен. Освободившееся время Том проводил на улицах. Руки, привыкшие к сверлению дырок, требовали занять себя делом. Дождливое (не более, чем обычно – но отчего-то в тот год особенно раздражающее) лето сменилось гадкой осенью, и из глубин золотого детства Тому приветственно помахал синдром дефицита внимания. В последние годы Тому удавалось успешно его подавлять, но теперь, с отсутствием постоянного дела, болезнь подстерегла застрявшего в вязкой паутине неопределенности Тома, вымахала в полный рост и гнала прочь из дома, втискивала в руки трафарет и баллоны, преследовала по пятам. Том нашел отдушину, рисуя граффити. Одна из картинок – та, на которой Том изобразил себя с закрывающей пол-лица банданой, гимн запоздавшего подросткового бунта - была замечена Дибсом и передана на рассмотрение банды. Так появился логотип Касабиан.  
Серж, напротив, работал как ломовая лошадь. Он отпустил волосы и начал отращивать усы, превращаясь в подобие Криса. Усы выходили не такие роскошные, и Том смеялся, говорил, что начинает их путать. Раз за разом Том ловил на себе его взгляды, участившиеся после возвращения. Что-то Том натворил в Амстердаме, определенно, но Серж был крепким орешком и раскалываться не пожелал, сколько бы раз Том не заводил разговор об этом в дружественной располагающей к откровениям обстановке. Как-то раз они очень удачно напились, голова Сержа приросла к плечу Тома, сумерки и тусклый свет настраивали на проникновенный лад. Том меланхолично перебирал струны. Им не было грустно; это был такой период жизни. Просто такой период. Серж мурлыкал себе под нос очередные фаталистические стихи, Том играл, они будто поменялись ролями. Его дыхание грело шею. После повторенного в десятый раз куплета про какое-то утро, когда Серж скажет кому-то «прощай», Том не выдержал.  
\- Тебя бросила девушка?  
\- Отчего это? – удивился Серж, заполняя ответом пустое пространство между строк, и продолжил петь, - причина – измена.  
\- Потому что измена, - указал на очевидное Том.  
Он не считал измену чем-то фатальным – или тогда думал, что не считал. Когда абстрактная Кэти заявляла, что хочет быть с другим, Том пожимал плечами и шел к Жаклин. Никакой проблемы от того, что какой-то пташке вздумалось спать в чужой постели. Но Серж находил здесь проблему и повод для драмы, а следственно – возможность написать больше непонятных песен, которые Том сможет спеть. И снова, никакой драмы. Спасибо, Серж.  
\- Совершенно не при чем, - открестился Серж, и подозрения Тома переросли в уверенность. Ему захотелось сделать что-то хорошее, и Том пожертвовал мелодией, отложил гитару ради того, чтобы взлохматить его волосы.  
\- Над чем ты сейчас работаешь? – участливо спросил Том.  
\- Пора делать альбом, - пожал плечами Серж, а потом обнял Тома в ответ – осторожно, будто фарфоровую балерину или бомбу в коробке.  
\- Знаешь, я люблю играть, и люблю как ты поешь. Но петь твои песни и слышать, как ты играешь, мне нравится все-таки больше, - в порыве откровенности признался Том, сопровождая сказанное улыбкой на случай, если Серж захочет обидеться. Серж не обиделся – видимо, тоже находил такой порядок вещей правильным. Маску равнодушного страдания (или презрения? Кажется, Серж сам еще не определился) разбила ирония, он ухмыльнулся углом рта и сообщил.  
\- Хочешь, поделюсь секретом?  
\- Ну наконец-то, - обрадовался Том, - кто она? Цыпочка с континента? Ты поэтому ходишь с мордой утюгом? Ты влюбился?  
\- Это тоже, но не главное, - отмахнулся Серж, - у нас будет дача.

Первые недели они не знали, что с ней делать. Том гулял по полям и практиковал правильное дыхание. Крис задался целью переслушать все альбомы Блэк Саббат. Иногда Сержу казалось, что во всей банде трудиться во благо революции способен только он один – но банда мгновенно собиралась по его зову, чтобы петь и танцевать на костях нерожденного первенца. Сбор материала шел тяжело: Серж проделывал подобную работу впервые и не знал, откуда подступиться.  
Том бегал по утрам, Дибс разучивал партии Ноэля Реддинга, Крис жарил барбекю. После обеда они запирались в студии и прокручивали старые записи. «Не то, как-то без огонька», - говорил Том, затягиваясь самокруткой. «Не то, - подтверждал Дибс, - невыразительный соляк». «Не то, - замыкал цепочку Крис, - у меня все чешется от комаров, поехали обратно».  
Даже Сержу начинало казаться, что что-то тут не то, но он не для того выбил годовую прописку на ферме, чтобы они слились в самом начале. Среди композиций, отобранных для альбома, первым номером шла «Processed beats», которая подкупила с потрохами боссов RCA. Номера второй, третий и далее до десятого пустовали. Им нужен был прорыв, волшебный пинок под творческие задницы. Крис сношал бас Дибса, Дибс бегал по утрам – а прорыв, как это уже стало привычным, осуществил Том, хотя и не самым прямолинейным способом.  
Серж не отследил, в какой момент их отношения стали важнее дачи, альбома и прочих проблем жизни и мироздания. Это произошло тихо, само собой. Сержу хотелось бы знать, когда именно, будто знание точного часа, дня и минуты дало бы ему возможность отмотать время, переключить голову на работу, руки – на гитару, а сердце вернуть на место из живота, где оно оказывалось всякий раз, стоило взгляду Сержа поймать в прицел Тома, а поскольку жили они в одном доме, случалось это чуть реже, чем постоянно. Серж забрал себе полуторный диван в отдельной комнате и считал свое обиталище последним прибежищем здравого смысла, пока ночью в октябре бастион не пал.  
Том появился на пороге его комнаты с ультимативно-умилительным лицом.  
\- Эти мудаки меня достали, - ответил он на невысказанный вопрос и скинул майку, не боясь холода – одну из своих одинаковых полосатых растянутых маек, которых у Тома было такое великое множество, что они вполне могли оказаться одной, которую он к тому же не стирал, - Дибс храпит. Крис читает и не выключает свет до рассвета. Я пришел спать. Подвинься. У тебя достаточно места для двоих.  
\- Это место для моей подружки, - попытался откреститься Серж, но не преуспел.  
\- У тебя нет подружки, - Том уже забирался на кровать.  
\- Ты претендуешь?  
\- Почему нет, - он ерзал, перетягивая одеяло, - погладь мне спинку. Серж, мой мальчик.  
Это должно было раздражать, вызывать отвращение – но Серж ощутил только желание повиноваться.  
\- Обойдешься.  
\- Серьезно, - Том повернулся лицом, окончательно сдергивая одеяло на себя, - тебя это напрягает? Меня нет. Мы же друзья. Тебя не обламывает обниматься со мной. Что за проблема?  
Как всегда, под его натиском аргументы теряли свой вес.  
\- Разворачивайся, - вздохнул Серж; огладил услужливо подставленные лопатки, провел ладонью по тому месту, откуда должны расти крылья. В случае Тома это почти не было красивой ложью – глядя, как он прыгает по сцене, как встает на носки, вытягиваясь искрящимся проводом, Серж не сомневался в том, что когда-нибудь тот взлетит.  
\- Так бы сразу, - пробормотал Том, мгновенно успокаиваясь, - подумаешь, какой скромный. Я еще понимаю при всех. А сейчас, в спальне, мы вдвоем. Кто тебя увидит.  
Его голос затихал с каждым движением Сержа, с каждым словом, пока не скатился в интимный предсонный шепот, пока не угас совсем. Свидетелей было достаточно: пусть Том спал (во что Серж ради собственного спокойствия постарался поверить), от самого себя ему никак не удалось бы скрыть ни зудящую, требующую выхода пустоту внутри, ни логичное ее проявление – полноценный стояк, с которым совершенно невозможно было заснуть. Толкая локтями стену, упираясь в нее же коленями, после долгих минут мучений Серж нашел приемлемое положение – удерживая Тома от падения с кровати одной рукой, отлеживая другую, он упирался подбородком в затылок и дышал запахом пропитавшихся дымом волос. Решение проблемы пришло само собой:  
нужно было накуриться.

С тех пор они дули безостановочно. После утренней тяжки Том гулял по полям и практиковал правильное дыхание. Ощущения в теле обострились, любое сокращение мышц расцветало ярким цветком удовлетворения. Глубокие вдохи и выдохи разносили кислород по телу, насыщая каждую клетку энергией. Легкие увеличивались в объеме, наполненные вкусным воздухом, горло звенело. Он вставал посреди долины и кричал, далекие овцы на соседних пастбищах откликались на его крик блеяньем, Том смеялся так, что нередко падал на землю. Замерзнув, он возвращался домой, и после второго косяка, пущенного по кругу, праздник продолжался.  
Низкие переборы упражнений Криса приятно щекотали нутро. Крис сросся с басом в единое целое – накурка погружала его в творческий транс, подзадоривая идти дальше и выше, становиться лучше и быстрее. На Сержа она действовала схожим образом, и попугайчики-неразлучники сутками наигрывали друг другу джем-сейшны как пиратский дуэт. Дибс от них не отставал, а Том занял сторону гедонизма: его интересовала главным образом еда. Еда и прикосновения - чувствительность обострилась экспоненциально, и Том от раза к разу ловил себя на том, что старается быть ближе к Сержу, касаться его, гладить. Особенно ему полюбилось место на внутренней стороне запястья – когда Том пропускал пальцы под фенечки, Серж по-особому замирал и ежился. Возможно, он не настолько погрузился в игру, насколько сам того хотел.  
Голод достиг пика зимней ночью. Они растопили камин в гостиной и собрались у огня, как мотыльки, приманенные к костру. Дибс расположился в кресле, залипая в угол с таким интересом, будто там крутили порнушку, Крис заснул в гнезде сваленных кучей курток. Том раскинулся на оккупированном им единолично диване, он воображал себя морской звездой, каракатицей, пригревшейся в теплом море медузой. Губы ныли от недостатка поцелуев. Кэти, Жаклин и Сара остались в Лестере, и помощи было ждать неоткуда, но тут в гостиную после недолгого отсутствия (за время которого Том успел начисто забыть о его существовании) вернулся Серж, и все осветилось. Серж поискал глазами и двинулся к дивану походкой сосредоточенного зомби, и Том знал, зачем тот идет к нему; он протянул руку, правый луч морской звезды, и подцепил Сержа за шарф, и пригнул его к себе.  
Приятнее всего – приятнее правильного дыхания, пения и бифштексов – было целоваться. Языки скользили плавно и влажно. Покорно, без промедления распахнулись губы. Серж качнулся и осел рядом, тесня своим бедром расставленные ноги Тома. Одна его ладонь вросла в шею Тома, вторая шарила (очевидно, в поисках опоры) по плечам и груди. Сердце глухо, неторопливо отбивало ритм-секцию минут. Нежность текла по проводам, заползала под кожу, стелилась чередой поцелуев – это Серж, сбившись с пути, выцеловывал линию челюсти, шумно дыша на ухо.  
Обожание и счастье распирали Тома изнутри, как засунутый в грудную клетку воздушный шар. Он хотел сказать Сержу, как любит его, как ценит его присутствие рядом (настолько близко, что они могли бы проникнуть друг в друга, едва пожелали бы этого), но вместо этого сказал:  
\- Хочу шоколадку.  
Серж рассмеялся – Том впервые за вечность слышал, как он смеется, как будто через облачное небо прорезалось солнце – и согласился:  
\- Пойдем. Сейчас встанем и пойдем. За самой сладкой шоколадкой.  
Он запечатал поцелуем губы Тома, подцепил зубами нижнюю. Не хотел ли Серж таким образом намекнуть, что вместо шоколада готов был съесть самого Тома? Конечно нет, это грозило слишком серьезными последствиями. Банда лишилась бы солиста, а для того, чтобы стать солистом Касабиан, Сержу многого не хватало – в первую очередь веселья и раскованности.  
\- Ты тоже чувствуешь это? – с восторгом уточнил Том. Ему было страшно за свои губы и в то же время приятно, что лучший друг так верно его понимает. Самый-самый лучший, самый-самый верный. Замечательный Серж.  
\- Я не чувствую, - разбил его надежды Серж, - я просто вспоминаю вкус и понимаю, что готов куда-то идти.  
Воздушный шарик лопнул, окатив Тома облаком конфетти и конфет. Должно было произойти что-то невероятное, восхитительное: дождь золотых монет, рождение нового альбома, на худой конец Том мог сблевать радугой. Серж смотрел на него внимательно и ласково, открыто. Он терпеливо ждал чуда, и все вместе – поцелуй, его слова, его взгляд – превращало Тома в живого идола, всемогущего, сильного и смелого, и это было самое невероятное ощущение, которое Том мог испытать, ему хотелось увековечить мгновение, закатать в асфальт и отлить в бронзе, и тут Дибс очнулся и сказал свое решающее слово.  
\- Смотрите, парни, там в углу мужик с мухобойкой охотится на летающих мышей. Круто, правда?

Часами позже разборок с шоколадкой и мухобойкой, после обернувшегося невероятным приключением подъема по лестнице они вернулись в спальню. Вопрос, когда спальня Сержа успели стать их общей, был риторическим.  
\- Сладкое – это, конечно, хорошо, - подвел черту Том, - но вообще я бы потрахался. Ты как?  
Серж был еще как. Серж был в говно, в рассвет, в молекулярный распад. Какой-то образ, привязанный ниточками к Тому и понятию «трахаться», колотился в задворки сознания через кухонную дверь. Требовалось небольшое усилие, чтобы он стал реальностью. Том раздевался тщательно, сосредоточенно. По очереди развязал шнурки, за пятку сковырнул обувь. Остро заточенные ребра обнажились, когда он обеими руками поддел джемпер. Живот, блядская дорожка, ключицы – эти его ключицы, невыносимое зрелище. Когда Том, не боясь холода, разгуливал в оборванных майках, сквозь которые просвечивали птичьи кости, Сержа перемалывало в мясорубке желаний. То ли сломать, то ли прикусить, то ли вообще черт знает что.  
Том поймал взгляд и самодовольно улыбнулся.  
\- Иди сюда, - он заполз на кровать, отпихнул одеяло (они редко утруждали себя застиланием постели) и помахал Сержу рукой, - хочешь меня облапать? Я вижу, ты хочешь.  
Он произнес это нараспев, с долгим «о» - хо-о-очешь, со своей вечной иронией, и он был прав. Да, Серж хотел, тысячу раз да. Его трясло от тактильного голода, вызванного систематическим употреблением каннабиноидов. Травка – непредсказуемая вещь, с нее может накрыть в сторону самопознания и творчества, можно словить передачу веселых мультиков и до утра втыкать в пустую стену, как Дибс. Можно накуриться на негатив, подсесть на измену и считать монстров под кроватью с хоккейной клюшкой в руках, а можно вот так. Когда необходимость в прикосновениях смывает все этические границы. Где-то очень далеко разумный взрослый Сержио помнил, то Том – это его друг, и что им обоим по законам общества не положено даже спать в одной постели, не говоря о большем.  
Это все было очень, очень далеко. Замедленная киносъемка показывала хоум-видео: Серж забрался в кровать, расположившись напротив Тома. Том выкручивал уголок подушки, ему всегда нужно было чем-то занимать руки. «Трахаться, точно», - лениво подумал Серж и провалился в сон, завороженный движениями пальцев Тома. От подушки они переместились на локоть Сержа, погладили нежную кожу. Теплыми змеями поползли наверх, пощекотали подмышку и царапнули горло, а затем двинулись вниз. Вслед за теплом снаружи текли реки кипятка внутри, все внимание Сержа нетерпеливо устремилось к той точке, где ладонь Тома соприкасалась с его животом.  
\- Ну почему я все делаю сам? – пожаловался Том и положил руку на пряжку ремня.  
Этот жест как компьютерной командой разблокировал память Сержа, и Серж вспомнил все с точностью до секунды. Вспомнил все причины спать с Томом в одной постели и гладить ему спинку, причины, которые были сильнее социальных норм и святого правила «не будь геем, даже если ты рок-н-ролльщик». Тогда, в Амстердаме, – Том до сих пор делал вид, что страдает амнезией, - тогда он тем же движением расстегнул ремень Сержа и опустился на колени, а потом Серж неумело дрочил ему, впервые в жизни касаясь тела другого мужчины. Речь не шла о мужчинах, Том был... Том был Томом, и Серж был готов делать что угодно, лишь бы снова увидеть на его лице ту эмоцию. Ярче и четче, чем на сцене, красивее, чем во время самого искреннего смеха над общей шуткой – как выгибались губы и хмурились брови, когда Том кончал, бессильное, абсолютное выражение лица во время оргазма.  
\- Лжец, - не подозревавший о серьезном мыслительном процессе Том надул губы и скукожился под одеялом, - ты лжец и трус, друг мой.  
\- Отчего это? – удивился Серж.  
\- Ты ничего не делаешь. Ты. Ты ко мне даже не прикасаешься. Сам, все сам, - ветер перемен качнул хрупкий баланс психики Тома к всепоглощающей жалости, - а посмотри на тебя со стороны, жизнь за меня готов отдать.  
В сотый, тысячный раз Сержа посетило чувство беспомощности. Во всей вселенной он не мог найти слов, чтобы объяснить, показать это Тому. Необъятность и глубину охватившей его одержимости; то чувство, когда Том рядом – Серж становился выше себя, он становился суперменом, способным на все. Он был готов отдать жизнь, это правда, пройти лабиринт насквозь, чтобы спасти его, стать ебучим Тесеем, переломать стены. Все прожитые дни служили одной цели: найти его, и теперь Том лежал перед ним раскрывшийся и замерзший, и Серж не знал, что с ним делать.  
\- Начнем с азов, - Том устал ждать, он взял ладонь Сержа и положил себе на грудь, - хватит притворяться. Я знаю тебя, придурок. Просто будь собой.  
Будь собой – это была его мантра, его больная звезда. Золотой крест на цепочке светился между красных сосков, неприлично и возбуждающе как смертный грех. Серж закрыл глаза, чтобы было легче. Будь собой и наслаждайся тем, что делаешь. Затвердевшие от холода соски царапали ладонь. Том выдохнул и подался вперед, прижимаясь всем телом, всем собой, и удовольствие от прикосновения вымело из головы прочие желания – они лежали вплотную друг к другу, обмениваясь дыханием и неторопливыми дурманными ласками, а потрахаться так и не получилось.

Зато получилось в следующий раз. Если ритуал трогания друг друга, поцелуев и поглаживаний, приводящих рано или поздно (скорее поздно, спасибо марихуане, спасибо, Серж) к оргазму, можно было так назвать. Гомофобное лобби потрудилось над установками Сержа на совесть, Том оценил их старания – с трудом вычленив из монотонного монолога хрестоматийное «в жопу не дам» и решив после недолгих колебаний, что и сам к этому шагу не готов, Том нашел компромисс в виде не требующих пенетрации техник, благо, их водилось в достатке. Позднее они выяснили, что благ минета Серж отрицать не намерен, еще немного позже – что взять в рот для него тоже проблемой не является. Их «трахаться» имело отличный от общеупотребимого смысл, но это было последним, что могло смутить Тома. Его смущало равнодушие, – действительно, Серж вел себя нелогично и непоследовательно, - но даже этот косяк был исправлен первым же успешным опытом, и дальше все шло волшебно.  
\- Я не гей, - сказал Серж следующим утром, самостоятельно (слава Мадонне!) расстегивая ремень и спуская брюки вместе с бельем.  
\- Я тоже, - согласился Том, оглядывая его стояк и сглатывая слюну, - ты мой лучший друг. А друзья помогают друг другу, не так ли?  
\- Совершенно верно, - подтвердил Серж, приникая губами к услужливо запрокинутой шее Тома, - и очень любят друг друга.  
\- Завтрак готов, - проорал Крис (который? Они так потом и не определились) сквозь дверь, - а к черту, мы съедим его без вас. Сладких снов, вы лохи.  
\- Сладких, - повторил Том, прижимая голову Сержа к себе, - слышишь, что он говорит? Съедят без нас. Уроды.  
\- Мне кажется, я слышал что-то еще.  
\- Ты читаешь мои мысли? – разум Тома скрутила недолгая судорога паранойи.  
\- Точно. Повторишь вслух?  
\- Я говорю, что ты мне нужен, - руки Сержа сомкнулись на заднице, зубы – на соске, и Том коротко всхлипнул, - я тебя хочу, и больше повторять не стану.  
Его слова оказались пророческими, только наоборот. Собрав осколки их задушевных бесед, Серж написал «Club foot», и Том не без удовольствия повторял свои реплики сначала для записи, а потом на каждом гребаном концерте. Тогда он об этом не думал: Сержа сорвало с резьбы, наконец-то сорвало, и все, что Том мог делать – подставляться и наслаждаться. Идеальный секс с поправкой на непрекращающуюся накурку. Они то и дело проваливались в каверны сна, залипали на деталях: Том почти кончил от получасовой серии прикосновений к запястьям, шее и прочим чувствительным местам, он же был ирландцем, черт побери – все тело превратилось в колючее кружево эрогенных зон, а Серж чувствовал, куда нужно надавить и где прикусить, чтобы Том уподобился полурастаявшему желе. Серж покрыл его грудь татуировкой засосов, он лихорадочно и неотвратимо блестел глазами, направляя член Тома себе в рот, и Том стонал, как же он стонал, зажимая ладонь зубами до черных отпечатков, или не зажимая, или крича во весь голос.  
Оба Криса делали вид, что ничего не замечают. Том гулял по дому, распевая куплеты и припев. Овечки на соседних фермах узнавали его в лицо. Правильное дыхание утвердилось в легких и голос стал чистым, зимним, звонким – как никогда. «С днем рождения», - поздравил Том, привязывая запястья Сержа к ножкам кровати его же шарфами. «И тебе того же», - отозвался Серж месяцем позже, ставя на прикроватную тумбу пробирку с яичками собаки и статуэтку Е.Т. «Ублюдок, если ты добыл их сам – прощайся с жизнью», - пообещал Том и поцеловал его. Все-таки Том был противником насилия над животными... чего он не мог сказать о насилии над людьми, включая себя. Определенные виды насилия ему даже нравились.  
Когда синяки сошли, Серж пригласил съемочную группу, и спустя две недели мозговых штурмов «Club foot» увидела свет. Съемочная группа мешала вести привычный образ жизни и обжиматься по углам, поэтому в финальной версии видео Том, окончательно забивший на нормы приличий, был одет в джинсы и одеяло. Операторы и продюсеры оказались не такими занудами, какими выглядели сначала, и под конец съемок они все вместе курили в облюбованной гостиной. Тогда же Серж представил им три новых композиции, вдохновленные упоротой фермой и наскоро сыгранные. Даже феерическое задроство Криса принесло плоды: годы спустя «Club foot» была известна за свои басовые запилы.  
«С огоньком», - удовлетворенно заключил Том, в десятый раз прокручивая видео и смеясь над сходством Криса и Сержа. «Соляк что надо», - кивнул Крис. «Парни, не хочу показаться психом, но у вам там мужик с мухобойкой скачет», - вынес вердикт продюсер, передавая Тому косяк. Серж поправил его: «Это не просто мужик, а наш новый ударник. Его зовут Йен», и Дибс крикнул со двора: «Ну где вы там, мясо подгорает, резче, пацаны».


	2. Однажды группа Касабиан зависала на ферме, писала альбом и играла в ассоциации

Однажды группа Касабиан зависала на ферме, писала альбом и играла в ассоциации. К третьему туру они сузили диапазон загадок до истории рок-музыки – единственного, в чем интересы всех участников пересекались, а обилие психотропных веществ делало игру не только увлекательной, но еще и смешной. Эрудированный (и почти не гордившийся своей эрудированностью) Серж лидировал по количеству угаданных пантомим. У команды Тома и Дибса не было шансов против них с Крисом. «Галлахер», - метко бил Серж, стоило ему приметить характерный изгиб губ на унылом ебале показывавшего группу Оазис Криса. «Который?», - обиженно спрашивал Том, но его карты были не только биты, но и светились на столе. «Старший», - заявлял Серж и праздновал победу.  
\- Ну откуда ты все знаешь, - жаловался Том и закидывал ноги Сержу на колени. Серж гладил его щиколотки и снисходительно пояснял:  
\- Первой песней, которую я разучил, была «Live forever». Сосунок.  
В ответ на это Том ехидно улыбался, и Серж подозревал, что дело было не в бессмертном хите группы Оазис, совсем не в нем. Потом Том выходил на сцену, - случайно отгороженный участок пола гостиной, - вырастал из-за фортепиано и с откровенностью ребенка изображал акт мастурбации только что снятым носком.  
\- Заявляю ноту протеста, - недовольствовал Крис, - подручными предметами пользоваться нельзя!  
\- Мадонна? – терялся Дибс. Сержу казалось, что слухи о резистентности Дибса сильно преувеличены. Дибс мог быть не пьяным только когда не пил, а когда Дибс употреблял наркотики, то его именем открывался список на выбывание, позорный список Общей Спальни.  
\- Мадонна было бы вот так! – сорвался Том и обозначил руками острые груди-пистолеты, - а я тебе что показываю?  
Он скинул обувь, стянул носок со второй ноги и расправил на ширинке.  
\- Ну не знаю, - грустно признался Дибс, - перцы? Серьезно?  
\- Поздравляю, - заржал Крис и чокнулся с Сержем банкой эля, - у вас ушло всего десять минут. Счет минус двадцать восемь – тринадцать. В нашу пользу.  
Удивительно, как этот уебок умудрялся следить за временем. Нет, Серж его ценил и уважал – Крис был отличным соавтором и творческой личностью, но отдельные его загоны повергали в ужас. То ли от обиды, то ли из чувства противоречия Том сполз на пол и обнимался с Дибсом, выражая общность команды и готовность стоять до последнего.  
\- Кажется, мы тут лишние, - подмигнул Крис и потянулся за курткой, - пойдем покурим?  
Это выражение не несло смысловой нагрузки, только символическую. Они дымили везде, не исключая спальни и студию – святая святых Сержа со сломанным компом, на котором Том, поэтично ругаясь, играл в досовского Санту. Компьютер включался через раз, избирательно предпочитая пришедшему с деловыми намерениями Сержу ласково-скучающего Тома.  
\- Покурим, - согласился Серж. Дибс и Том пропали в дискуссии о перцах, носках и сиськах-пистолетах.  
«Я бы ни за что носок на член не надел, - делился сокровенным Том, - это же пиздец. То ли дело Джон Леннон, он - сила». «Тсс, услышат, - Дибс старательно соблюдал приватность, - давай загадаем в следующем туре». «Пусть Серж покажет Люси в небе с бриллиантами, ха-ха, - Том смеялся до слез, - его дьявольский близнец все равно отгадает, но хотя бы будет весело». Дьявольский близнец, подумать только. Неужели они с Крисом казались настолько одинаковыми? Серж не мог похвастаться особо прокачанным самодовольством, он и лицо-то свое в зеркале узнавал через раз, особенно в подпитии.  
\- Он думает, мы похожи, - жаловался Серж на крыльце, созерцая нетипично яркие звезды, пробившие оборону облаков, - не ровен час, приползет тебе в кровать.  
\- Я хочу делать великую музыку, - вторил ему Крис, - как Блэк Саббат, Блэк Флэг, Блэк Грейп.  
\- Предлагаешь сменить название? Опять? Блэк Касабиан? Мне кажется, продюсер нам этого не простит.  
\- Дьявольские близнецы, - дуэтом звали Том и Крис, устав ждать.

У Сержа была кислота, но он ей ни с кем не делился. Том точно знал, но не давил на него. Он быстро обучился правилам совместной жизни:  
1) не ебать мозги Сержу;  
2) не ебать мозги себе;  
3) заниматься делом.  
Эти законы вскоре должны были привести его к просветлению. Или сделать джентльменом, неизвестно, что хуже. «Назначаю свидание на крыше», - накарябал записку Том и пошел на крышу. У него в запасе имелся противовес кислоте, тяжелая артиллерия – грибы, раздобытые Дибсом. Дибс шутил, что его бабушка была прокачанным психонавтом и обучила внука искусству собирательства. Серж утверждал, что грибами Дибса снабдили приятели со студии. Так или иначе, Том съел пару сморщенных шляпок, запил Будвайзером и приготовился ждать.  
Вид звездного неба неизменно пробуждал в нем воспоминания о Е.Т. Это кино проросло сквозь Тома, лежало угольком у самого сердца. Оно было настолько близко ему и важно, что частично заменило собой реальность – иногда Том всерьез полагал, что произошедшие там события случились не с Эллиотом, а с ним (кстати, вы никогда не задумывались, что имя «Эллиот» можно сократить до той же аббревиатуры, что и давшее название фильму «extra-terrestrial»? Неспроста это). Зрение взяло фокус на звезды, показало крупным планом луну. В папоротнике зашевелились милые маленькие инопланетяне, за спиной в люке прогрохотало, и Серж собственной персоной возник на крыше. В руках у него устроились два шерстяных одеяла и косяк – и на этих самых руках у Сержа было по четыре длинных пальца, и он был инопланетянином. «Начало забирать», - подумал Том.  
\- Ты такой милый и маленький, - сообщил Том, - мне нравятся твои глаза. Очень выразительные и добрые. И длинная шея.  
\- Грибы, - догадался Серж, не зря он выебывался своей эрудицией, - «Инопланетянин»?  
\- Он самый. Есть план. Сейчас я спущусь на кухню...  
\- Предлагаю тебе этим и ограничиться.  
\- Возьму шоколадное драже и буду приманивать тебя.  
\- Откуда приманивать? – комбинации, включавшие в себя больше двух пунктов, давались Сержу тяжело, он же был под травкой, как Том сразу не догадался?  
\- Из леса. Ты сидишь в лесу.  
\- А потом?  
\- А потом ты приманишься в спальню.  
\- Я как-то не так себе представлял ролевые игры.  
\- Ну тебя, - расстроился Том, - «Инопланетянин» - это святое. Это... то, что дает мне веру, понимаешь? Спрятанная от чужих детская площадка, где ты один сидишь и качаешься на качелях. Шалаш в лесу. Типи индейцев.  
\- Хватит, я понял, - искреннее и располагающее лицо Сержа искренне и располагающе выражало страдание, - я тоже в детстве читал «Нарнию».  
\- Вот, точно!  
\- Но в Нарнии был лев, а у тебя большая черепаха.  
\- Каждому свое, - не стал спорить Том, - еще там были шкаф и колдунья. И волшебные кольца.  
\- И волшебные грибы, и волшебные травы, - Сержа понесло.  
\- Там все волшебное, - авторитетно заявил Том, но полет творческой мысли уже было не остановить.  
\- Бери пальто, пошли домой, - Серж чрезвычайно медленно поднялся.  
\- В спальню?  
\- В студию. Мы же пишем альбом, помнишь.  
Том послушался его – Том всегда его слушался, какую бы хуйню Серж не нес, и обычно об этом не жалел. Путь в студию пролегал через горы и болота, через Синие Горы и Ржавые Болота, а это что-то да значило. Состоявшая из Тома и его инопланетянина команда пополнилась Смелым Дибсом и Сонным Крисом. Смелый Дибс кастовал открывание дверей, Сонный Крис накидывал плюс десять к защите и минус пять к радости жизни. Инопланетянин уверенно вел вперед. Он был почему-то выше Тома, хотя в прошлый раз, далеко в детстве, едва доставал до подбородка. (Смешиваются воспоминания: маленький несуразный Серж и его геометрические каракули, стройный красивый Серж в футбольной форме, дикий взрослый Серж в накидке из перьев, это вообще откуда?).  
\- Давай, чертов укурок, - сказал злой Серж, впихивая Тому в руки Волшебную Палку, - пой.  
\- Что поем? – осведомился Том, а потом запоздало обиделся, - не мог бы ты быть поласковее?  
\- Про волшебные травы, что же еще.  
\- Целебные, - отстраненно поправил Дибс, кажется, он тут был самым трезвым. Как обычно.  
\- Целебные, - согласился Серж, - три, два, поехали.  
С первыми аккордами картинка как по команде встала перед глазами. Слои потолка разошлись, ясное небо заволокли тучи, инопланетяне попрятались по углам – только один остался рядом с Томом, у него было горящее огненное сердце и стальные пальцы, перетянутые струнами. Погода менялась, начинался шторм.  
\- Стоп, стоп! – Сержу было никак не угодить, - обрубай, Крис.  
\- Зафигом? – не понял Том.  
\- Ты поешь «Help!» битлов, Том, - доброжелательно сообщил Дибс, - что играем?  
\- Я же сказал, - удивился Серж, - cut off, то есть «Cutt off», еб вашу в бога душу.  
\- Так бы сразу, - расслабился Том, - Джон был ученым, он сидел на ЛСД. Серж, ты про себя эту песню сочинял?  
\- Я все песни про себя сочиняю, - подтвердил Серж, - те, которые не про тебя. Пой, придурок, ты пропустил строку, давайте сначала.

Примерно так они его и записали: не слезая с крыши, закидываясь кислотой и целебными травами, перемежая грибами от бабушки Дибса, а на Рождество пришел продюсер и сказал: «хватит прохлаждаться, в январе начнем чесать». Девятнадцатого они отыграли первый гиг, после чего Серж выпал из реальности до лета. Летом продюсер снова вернулся с вестями – оказалось, что в ходе упорных кровопролитных боев Касабиан завоевали Гластонбери. «Даю пять дней на подготовку, - сказал он Сержу, - завтра приедет оператор, сделайте там кино про ферму, пора раскручиваться».  
Дома в этот момент происходила традиционная вечеринка. Серж подцепил Тома за локоть и увлек в студию. Том смеялся и лез целоваться, так что Сержу пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы донести до него свою мысль.  
\- Гластонбери, охренеть, - воскликнул Том, - нет, ну охренеть же, Серж! Мы сделали это.  
\- Еще нет, - сказал Серж, зажимая его рот ладонью. Том провел по ладони языком, отнял ее от лица и снова поцеловал.  
\- Это надо отметить, - решительно произнес Том, - сейчас-сейчас.  
А потом сполз по стене и заснул на полу. Концертный график очень его изматывал.  
Десятичасовую съемку десятиминутного фильма и дружеский концерт на ферме Серж вспоминал с трудом. Главным открытием явилось пристрастие Тома к нетрадиционным сексуальным практикам. Не то чтобы Серж чего-то об этом не знал, ну ладно, не знал, он знал о девочках Тома, о порезанных обо чье-то разбитое окно запястьях (сам зацеловывал недвусмысленные шрамы, спасибо, Том), о мальчиках Тома, о том, как он любит душащие объятия и укусы. На том выступлении Том вел себя хуже последней лестерской шлюхи: облизывал пальцы (критики считали, что невинно), обматывался проводом от микрофона как веревкой для бондажа. Сразу после концерта – и еще хорошо, что не до него – Том упился в такое говно, что все кадры с ним оператор исключил из последнего монтажа, как несоответствующие образу группы. Какой они там образ стремились создать, интересно.  
\- Живот болит, - жаловался Том, преклоняя колени перед унитазом.  
\- Не надо было хлестать портвейн после рома, который был после травки, которая была после портвейна, - поучительно заметил Серж, - ты же знаешь, что тебе от вина нехорошо. Волосы подержать?  
\- Себе подержи, - невысказанное «сука» исчезло в рвотном спазме.  
Наутро он был как огурчик, о чем и сообщил пришедшему около двух часов Йену.  
\- Вот и славненько, - кивнул Йен. Йен был на десять лет их старше – это давало ему фору, Йен знал все про губительные последствия творческого алкоголизма, но советами никого не грузил, за что и был любим, - там внизу Дибс смотрит новости, вы бы спустились.  
\- Сейчас будем, - поклялся Серж, - кстати, выкинь эту мухобойку. Кажется, Дибс путает тебя с Хантером Томпсоном.  
\- Слишком дикий, чтобы жить, слишком редкий, чтобы сдохнуть, - проскрежетал неимоверно здоровым голосом Том и прикрылся простыней.  
\- Только за установкой, - рассмеялся Йен, - ждем вас, шампанское не открываем.  
Дверь за ним захлопнулась, и Том вымотался из одеяльного кокона.  
\- Шампанское, - повторил Серж.  
\- Шампанское, - повторил Том и побежал блевать.  
Их путь в гостиную петлял через горы, болота и общую спальню, а в общей спальне Крис медитировал на охуенный старый сундук.  
\- Смотрите, какой охуенный старый сундук, - сказал Крис и одним глотком осушил полбутылки шампанского, - я уже час на него медитирую.  
\- Смотрите, мы в топе чарта, - сказал Дибс и указал пультом от телика в свой любимый пустой угол.  
«Блядь, вы опять нарушаете наш медовый... уже год, да?», - огорчились Том и Серж, а потом обрадовались и пошли праздновать.  
Праздник не щадил никого и ничего – старый сундук оказался вместилищем прекрасных платьев, в которые вся банда с подачи Тома радостно нарядилась.  
\- Подождите, - сказал Том, перебирая кружево на юбке, - почему в топе так быстро? Мы же только вчера альбом выпустили.  
\- Он вышел две недели назад, - Крис, как всегда, следил за временем.  
\- Все равно быстро, - отрекся Том.  
\- Не знаю, что вы там принимали, но мы в чарте, - Дибс был непреклонен, - четвертое место по Британии, стена врать не будет. А где мужик с мухобойкой?  
\- Он обещал ее выкинуть! – сказал Том.  
\- Это наш новый ударник, его зовут Йен, - сказал Серж.  
\- Вы заканчиваете друг за друга фразы, - с притворным отвращением доложил Крис, - найдите уже комнату, парни.  
\- У нас есть, - сказал Том и неприлично улыбнулся.

\- Кстати, что мы делали две недели? – спросил Том, забираясь на изгородь и путаясь в юбках.  
\- Раздвигали границы реальности, - смутно ответил Серж.  
\- А подробнее? – заинтересовался Том и невпопад поделился откровением, - а шампанское – не такая и дрянь. Я думал, месяца два пить не буду.  
\- Так два месяца и прошло, - не удержался от колкости Серж, - и две недели. Гластонбери помнишь?  
По беспомощному выражению лица Тома все было ясно без слов.  
\- Мы отыграли тот гиг, потом отыграли Гластонбери, потом поехали в Шотландию, в Уэльс, в Шотландию, в Йорк...  
\- А в Японию мы не поехали?  
\- Поехали. Ты делаешь успехи. Но уже вернулись.  
\- Отбросим лишнее. Какой сейчас год? – напрягся Том.  
\- Две тысячи четвертый. Сентябрь.  
\- А я думал, июнь, - удивился Том, - и как там было в Гластонбери?  
\- Заебись. Вернемся назад. Все началось с того, что ты дрочил проводом от микрофона во время дружеского концерта.  
Все началось с того, что Том во время выступления извращался с проводом. Чего Том только с ним не делал – пропускал между ног, обматывался, натягивал и терся об него. Если бы то же самое делал Галлахер (какой угодно), или Эшкрофт, или, не дай боже, Мик Джаггер, это не смотрелось бы так провокационно. Том сделал из презентации представление. Или это Сержу так казалось. Ему много чего казалось, он же был под кислотой.  
\- Знаешь, Серж, - задумчиво прокомментировал Дибс, - ты реально был неправ, когда называл Тома укурком. Хотя бы потому что вы оба такие.  
\- Спасибо, Дибс, - растроганно сказал Том, - ты – моя последняя надежда. Лучик света в темном царстве. Шалаш в лесу, индейское типи.  
\- Грибы, - догадался Дибс.  
\- Так точно, - отрапортовал Том, - передавай привет бабушке.  
\- Она не знает, что я играю в рок-группе, - загрустил Дибс, - она думает, это на благотворительность.  
\- Узнает еще, - Серж был непреклонно уверен в их успехе, - я только не понимаю, почему мы назвали первый альбом так же, как группу.  
\- Бритва Оккама, - предположил Том, - если не напишем второй, то фанам нужно будет запомнить только одно слово.  
\- Классический прием, - выдвинул гипотезу Дибс, - квины так делали.  
\- Мы не пидоры, - непонятно почему возмутился Серж.  
\- Мы в курсе, - успокоил его Крис, - назвали так, потому что Сержу не нравились другие варианты.  
\- Блэк Касабиан, Блэк Лист и Блэк Моцарт, - кивнули Том и Дибс, - ага, ага, знаем.  
\- Короче, Том ебал микрофонную стойку. А потом он вышел из ванной и сказал: «Ты знаешь, Серж, мне хочется чего-то новенького».  
\- Женщину? – округлил глаза Дибс.  
\- Помилуй, откуда тут женщины, - Серж обвел рукой пустое до горизонта пространство.  
\- Овцу, - похоронно заключил Крис, - вон там, на дальнем пастбище.  
\- Извращенцы, - поморщился Серж, - нет, Том не такой.  
\- И мы не геи, Серж сам сказал, - добавил Том.  
\- Он взял провод от микрофона...  
\- Как провод от микрофона оказался в вашей комнате?  
\- Это было в студии.  
\- Я больше туда не зайду, - поклялся Йен, выкинул за спину мухобойку и пошел домой.  
\- Пожалуй, я не хочу слушать дальше, - Крис спрыгнул с забора и тоже пошел домой.  
\- И я, это слишком личное, - согласился с ними Дибс и пополз следом за Крисом. Все-таки у Дибса была хреновая резистентность.  
\- Продолжай, - сказал Том и облизнул губы.

Том облизнул губы и постарался вспомнить Гластонбери и Японию. Память выводила синий экран смерти, но Том не сдался (может быть сдался, но совсем чуть-чуть!) – он решил начать с простого и вспомнить, что же делал со стойкой. По всему выходило, что ничего такого, что Том не делал бы с Сержем, Том со стойкой не делал – так почему же Серж ревновал?  
\- Все ушли, - намекнул Том и поправил вырез платья, - мы одни.  
\- Овцы не ушли, - Серж косил по несущественному диагнозу, - овцы смотрят.  
\- Овцы тупые.  
\- Ты тоже тупой.  
Опьянение делало Сержа еще более жестоким и равнодушным, чем обычно. Или это была любовь?  
\- Зато я красивый, - Том не сдавался, - и клево пою.  
\- Поешь ты здорово, - этот довод Серж не смог опровергнуть.  
\- Хочешь, я тебе спою? – припомнил Том их первый осмысленный диалог.  
\- Спой, - сказал Серж, но через минуту приложил ладонь ко рту Тома, - что это за херня?  
\- Это моя песня, - обиделся Том, - она про тебя.  
\- Почему она состоит из бессмысленных междометий и слов из лексикона четырнадцатилетней девчонки?  
\- Потому что ты состоишь из них же, - Том обиделся уже всерьез.  
\- Ну все, готовься к смерти, - Серж вскинул брови и намотал на кулак бандану, что означало крайнюю степень агрессии, бандана-кастет, это было грозно!  
\- Боюсь, - сказал Том и кувыркнулся через забор назад, - догони, если сможешь.  
Серж догнал его на опушке леса, вдали от овец, фермы и здравомыслия.  
\- Я взял провод от микрофона, - продолжил беседу с прерванного места Том.  
\- И обвязался им, - попался в ловушку Серж, - и когда я говорю «обвязался», я имею в виду терся. Об него. Своим торсом. От живота до шеи.  
\- И все это в студии, - удивился Том.  
\- На самом деле нет, - пожал плечами Серж, - ты оторвал микрофон и притащил его к нам в комнату.  
\- А парни теперь будут бояться зайти в студию, - пожалел их Том, - ты жестокий человек, Пиццорно.  
\- Тебе это нравится.  
\- Это точно. Что дальше?  
\- Ну, дальше ты попросил тебя связать.  
\- Проводом.  
\- Ага.  
\- Так вот откуда синяки на запястьях.  
\- Ага.  
\- Тебе понравилось?  
\- Ага.  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
\- Ага.  
\- Мудила.  
\- Хочешь повторить?  
\- Конечно.

Ни провода, ни стойки в зарослях папоротника не нашлось, но и без них все получилось здорово. Серж перехватил руки Тома своим ремнем, задрал на нем платье и беззастенчиво трогал; Том стонал и выворачивался, но было сразу понятно, что он это невсерьез.  
\- Почему на тебе нет брюк? – севшим голосом осведомился Серж, залезая под юбку.  
\- А на тебе что, есть? – Том казался искренне удивленным, - придурок, кто носит джинсы вместе с платьем.  
Том ко всему подходил серьезно. Если он брался записывать песню, то перепевал по пятьдесят раз. Если собирался трахаться, то потом неделю закрывал шею высоким воротником. «Неужели, - ругался Серж, - было, - целовал, царапая губы о щетину, - обязательно, - Том хмурился и высоко-высоко скулил, - затевать это перед презентацией?». Или после презентации. Или во время презентации.  
\- Я ко всему подхожу серьезно, о чем ты, - Том обнимал его бедра ногами, - единственное, что нужно целиком осознать, когда оно случается – это любовь.  
\- Нет, это про смерть, - видение его перетянутых ремнем запястий туманило зрение.  
\- А я говорю, любовь.  
\- Да что ты говоришь, - усмехался Серж – он смеялся только для того, чтобы уголки губ не стянуло болезненно четким признанием, - смерть.  
\- Любовь. Хватит косить под Криса. Я знаю, какой ты.  
Это был универсальный аргумент в их спорах. Делай что хочешь, и будь что будет.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - сказал Серж.  
Том играючи выпутался из петли ремня, потом из платья. Под платьем обнаружилась обычная полосатая майка, белое кружево рябило рядом. Он выглядел как невеста, чей образ злой гений дорисовал до предела порочности. Губы, брови, глаза. Серж избегал смотреть ему в глаза, потому что плыл как от дозы, потому что глаза Тома заводили стадионы – что мог с ними поделать один-единственный Серж?  
\- Не бойся, - Том сложил губы сердечком и провел пальцем по языку, точь-в-точь так же, как во время исполнения «L.S.F.», - больно не будет. Тебе понравится.  
Что, интересно, стал бы делать Серж, если бы ему понравилось?  
\- Резинки? – спросил Серж будничным тоном.  
\- Неа, - ответил Том и облизнул второй палец.  
\- Смазка, - предположил Серж.  
\- Тоже нет, - Том и махнул скользкой рукой по члену. Сержа скрутило.  
\- Вот так, - вдохновился Том, - вот видишь.  
\- Нихуя я не вижу, - исповедался Серж, он не видел ни звезд, ни рассвета, ничего.  
\- Все будет заебись, - повторил Том и ахнул, пристраивая головку между его ягодиц.  
\- Пиздец, а не заебись, - Серж запоздало вспомнил, что была какая-то альтернатива, - почему ты пытаешься меня трахнуть?  
\- Потому что у тебя длиннее и больше, - Том ласково погладил то, что было длиннее и больше, - это единственный разумный выход.  
\- Можем подрочить друг другу, - предпринял последнюю попытку Серж, а потом он уже не мог говорить.  
Том оказался внутри – наверное, Серж был неиллюзорно возбужден, раз позволил ему это. Задницу обожгло огнем, это было больно, действительно больно, зато потом стало хорошо, хотя и не менее больно. Словно Том задевал своими движениями провод под током, и Сержа колотило от его присутствия рядом, присутствия внутри. Ему хотелось, чтобы Том остановился. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Том останавливался.  
\- Если хочешь спрятать дерево – спрячь его в лесу, - бредил Том, вполне осознанно надрачивая член Сержа.  
\- Если я попрошу тебя остановиться, ты это сделаешь? – спросил Серж, безуспешно пытаясь не морщиться от боли.  
\- Вряд ли, - честно сказал Том, - тебе придется привыкнуть.  
\- Не хочу к этому привыкать.  
\- Но тебе нравится.  
\- К сожалению.  
\- К счастью, Серж. К счастью.

Если бы Серж знал, как он тогда выглядел, – изогнутые искусанные губы, растрепавшиеся волосы, жадные руки, - он бы понял, почему Том хотел его выебать. Он бы сам был готов себя выебать. Том пытался сделать это много раз, и всякий раз встречал обоснованный отпор: «Мы не пидоры, Том», «друзья не делают такого друг с другом, Том», «я пожалею, Том».  
Он мог пожалеть, – потом, Том, - но сейчас Серж делал что угодно, только не жалел. Он глухо постанывал, кусал губы Тома, кусал руку Тома, которой Том пытался зажимать ему рот, кусал внутреннюю сторону своей щеки, что угодно, только не отстранялся. Ерзал бедрами под движениями Тома, дрожал лихорадочно-быстро, стискивал предплечья до синяков. Том терпел. Не так важно было оказаться внутри кого-то (хотя стоило признать, внутри Сержа было идеально, просто идеально), как делать это с ним. Каждый раз, когда Серж играл, а Том пел его песни, Том чувствовал это внутри себя - наполненность и целостность, разве мог Том сделать что-то лучше, чем показать ранее невиданный восторг Сержу?  
\- Блядь, - стонал Серж и закрывал глаза, а Том целовал его пальцы, сжатые в кулак, чтобы ударить.  
\- Сука, - рычал Серж и тяжело сглатывал, - да, да, да.  
\- Я тебя убью, - говорил он четко и ясно, задыхаясь, - охуенно убью, Том, ты меня слышишь?  
\- Я тебя тоже, - отвечал Том, целуя пальцы, целуя губы, целуя все подряд, - обязательно.  
Потом Серж стонал, рычал, выталкивая из горла признания, пригибая к себе Тома за макушку. Его член горел в ладони Тома, губы Тома его стараниями были сжеваны в мясо, а сердце колотилось в животе. «Да, - сказал Серж протяжно, обреченно, вытягиваясь стрелой, - нет, я не хочу, только не так, да». Оргазм исказил его лицо посмертной маской, словно Серж умирал под его руками, под ним, и вокруг Тома вдруг все сжалось, снаружи – тоже, стало нечем дышать и не о чем говорить.  
\- Блядь, блядь, блядь, - повторил Том. Перед ним распахнулось небо – круче, чем во время любого трипа, откровеннее чем какой угодно секс, - еще, пожалуйста, я тебя прошу. Я тебя люблю. Я охуенно тебя люблю. Пожалуйста, давай еще.  
\- Никогда, - поклялся Серж, и Том понял его. Такое не должно было повториться – это могло случиться только однажды и должно было остаться запечатанным в глухом древнем лесу, где по кустам шароебились инопланетяне, а в ветвях приветствовали солнце неведомые птицы, - это лучше всего, что было, ты самый охуенный, Серж, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

Следующие два дня Серж испытывал боль, равную которой никогда не чувствовал. Если бы болела только задница, это было бы еще выносимо – но перемешанные в произвольном порядке наркотики превращали жизнь в кромешно-черный фарш внутри адской мясорубки. Мерещилась какая-то женщина в шляпке с вуалью. Она поманила Сержа пальцем, привела в гостиную, где горели костры. Крис, Дибс и Том сидели вокруг маленького костерка, устроенного прямо на столе, жарили зефир на зубочистках и рассказывали истории.  
\- На наше племя напали враги, - поведал Том. Он был уже не в платье (Серж облегченно выдохнул), вместо этого Том обвязал голову банданой и воткнул в нее перо гуся с соседней фермы, - это были придурки с другой стороны озера. У них были женщины и сигареты. А мы сидели как лохи в наших березках, плели корзиночки.  
\- Что происходит? – проскрипел Серж, хватаясь за косяк для устойчивости, но никто не обратил на него внимания.  
\- Сначала они меняли сигареты на корзиночки, а потом пришли с набегом. Это было делом времени, мы тщательно готовились – точили топоры, все такое. Но когда они пришли, мы растерялись. Нужно было спасать племя. А вы знаете, из чего состоит душа племени?  
\- Поведай нам, мудрый вождь, - благоговейно сказал Дибс.  
\- Душа племени состоит из вождя и тотема, и кстати, я был не вождем.  
\- Тотемом? – задрал бровь Крис.  
\- Да нет, обычным каким-то индейцем. Рядовым. И вот я вижу, что наш вождь несется в лес.  
\- Поступок сей недостойный марает честь смелого воина.  
\- Если честно, нам было как-то срать на честь, очень жить хотелось. Но еще надо было спасти душу! Так что я схватил тотем, это была такая длинная резная палка, и побежал за ним.  
\- Мне кажется, абсент пора тушить, - вовремя заметил Крис. Том прервался, задул костер, оказавшийся кусочком сахара, и перекрестился.  
\- С днем рождения, парни, - сказал Дибс, и стакан пошел по кругу.  
\- Горький, - заметил Том очень высоким голосом и закашлялся.  
\- Как целебные травы, - рассмеялся Дибс.  
\- За Сержа, которого с нами нет по причине жесточайшего похмелья, - сказал Крис, и стакан повторил свой путь.  
\- Как же это нет? – спросил Серж и проснулся от того, что упал с кровати.  
Лучше бы он этого не делал. Аромат жженого сахара, смешавшийся с горечью полыни, застрял в гортани. Левое ухо ничего не слышало (отлежал на сырой земле, считая звезды с Томом), ноги заплетались. Серж привычно сунул в рот сигарету, закурил – и тут его скрутило.  
Леди в шляпке с вуалью благородно придерживала ему волосы, пока Серж обнимался с унитазом. Общее состояние можно было оценить на минус три по десятибалльной. Тем не менее, Серж вынес из этого опыта максимум пользы: той же ночью он посвятил зеленой фее песню и назвал ее «Narcotic farm», выплеснув туда все свои эмоции, но листочек затерялся, а воспоминания об индейце Томе продолжали жить. Они существовали на каком-то отдельном, бессознательно-клеточном уровне: с тех пор Серж полюбил носить банданы и навсегда запомнил, что душа племени состоит из тотема и вождя.


	3. Однажды у Пиццорно кончилась кислота

Однажды у Пиццорно кончилась кислота, и всем сразу перестало быть весело. Таково было свойство сильной натуры Сержа – когда ему хотелось играть рок-н-ролл, все играли рок-н-ролл, а когда Серж всерьез задумывался о жизни, окружающим ничего не оставалось, кроме как тоже о ней задуматься.  
\- В ноябре опять летим в Японию, - проинформировал всех Серж, а потом посмотрел на Тома тяжелыми глазами и добавил: - останься, есть разговор.  
Хреновое начало для любой беседы. Сержу все лучше и лучше удавался этот взгляд. После того, как они перестали пить, взгляд стал естественным продолжением Сержа – амплуа черного графа, утомленного вечной жизнью, вечной смертью и отсутствием приличных вампирхантеров на горизонте. Он как бы говорил: «молчи, я жду достойного противника». Или лучше: «молчи и принеси мне новорожденную Майли Сайрус, я съем ее на завтрак». Или просто: «молчи, у меня с похмелья болит голова».  
\- О чем? – простодушно поинтересовался Том, проигнорировав все возможные трактовки его взгляда.  
\- Недавно ко мне в комнату пришел папа и сказал, что мужчина всегда стоит перед выбором.  
\- «Парламент» или «Давидофф», - догадался Том.  
\- Настоящая мужская дружба не должна омрачаться чрезмерной близостью, сказал мне папа. Чтобы не было досадных конфузов и недоразумений.  
\- Если ты про тогда, то извини за настойчивость, - покаялся Том, - я был такой бухой, я знаю, что ты не хотел.  
\- Я не про тогда, я про сейчас. Сказал ему, что играю в группе, а он ответил, что играть в группе и быть пидором – разные вещи. И еще что примет меня любым, но родина мне этого не простит.  
\- Убери руку с моей задницы и поясни, что ты имеешь в виду, - потребовал Том.  
\- Я имею в виду, что для счастливой жизни и успешной карьеры нам необходимо не палиться.  
\- Никаких штучек в стиле Либертинс? – огорчился Том.  
\- Никаких ночевок и засосов на шее, - поправил его Серж.  
\- Как же тогда трахаться?  
\- Тихо, - сказал Серж и положил руку обратно.  
\- Сейчас папа дома? – уточнил Том.  
\- Нет, вернется завтра, - Серж понял его правильно.  
\- Вот тогда и начнем новую жизнь, - с облегчением выдохнул Том, - сразу бы сказал. Надо девушку завести, что ли.  
\- Как будто у тебя их мало.  
\- Ты завидуешь?  
\- Ревную.  
\- Мальчики, я принесла чай, - сказала мама через дверь.  
\- Пойдем в студию, - сказал Том, - в подвале стены звуконепроницаемые.  
\- Ага, - сказал Серж, - я туда диван поставил.  
\- Для отдыха во время долгих ночных репетиций.  
\- Правильно, кэп. И холодильник.  
\- Зачем холодильник? – испугался Том.  
\- Чтобы не одеваться, когда будем ходить на кухню за пивом, - Серж пожал плечами, и они пошли.

Широко разрекламированные чуткость и нежность Том обыкновенно проявлял не сразу. Сперва он предпочитал насладиться поклонением Сержа, он был ленивым и мягким, позволяя себя любить. Долгие годы Серж не мог избавиться от странного чувства, сопровождавшего каждый эпизод их близкого общения: словно Том был идолом, а Серж – жрецом, Том был сердечником из обедненного урана, а Серж – запалом, Том был пулей, Серж – стволом. Хотя нет, лезвием было бы поэтичнее.  
\- Подожди секунду, - Серж безуспешно попытался нащупать бумагу и ручку, не прерывая поцелуя, но это было неосуществимо. Том прикусил его губу и оторвался со смешным и восхитительным всхлипом, пошел гулять вдоль стен, вертя в руках пакетик со струнами, коробок спичек, фигурку Магнето – как она здесь оказалась, кстати?  
\- Скоро закончу, - пообещал Серж. Его рука отдельно от сознания исписывала лист блокнота строками новой песни: про кинжал и плащ, про любовь и силу. Щелкнул выключатель, и яркий верхний свет погас. В сухом остатке остались прикрученные к стенам бра и лава-лампа – неизменный атрибут хипповой общаги.  
\- Я тебя убью, если ты сейчас же не прекратишь, - с фальшивым неудовольствием сказал Том.  
\- Ага, - записывал Серж, - убей, если сможешь.  
\- Ты ужасный, я тебя хочу, - Том закинул руки ему на плечи.  
\- Еще чуть-чуть, - как всегда, в неподходящий момент рифмы складывались лучше всего. Уголки листа занимались огнем под электричеством его пальцев. Том выдернул блокнот, перечитал написанное.  
\- Мне нравится, - одобрил Том, - ты чудовище. Все время пишешь. Это заводит. Мне нравится, что ты такой упоротый. Работаешь как пиздец. Будто у тебя нет ничего другого. Только мы, - поцелуй в затылок, - только наши песни. Хочешь, я спою.  
\- Не сейчас, - совладал с собой Серж.  
Наслушавшись всего этого, он отложил ручку. А потом снял с Тома майку и кеды. А потом еще и джинсы. И белье вместе с ними. А потом Том упал на предусмотрительно разложенный диван и закрыл глаза, и сказал: «Пожалуйста». Серж был хорошим парнем, он не ответил: «Спасибо», Серж содрогнулся от невыносимого зрелища, представшего перед его глазами (Том умел быть невыносимым, когда этого хотел, а хотел он, мягко говоря, нередко). Длинные ноги, расставленные с несдержанной жаждой. Длинные волосы, разметавшиеся вокруг покрасневшего лица. Крестик на груди. Этот ебучий крестик, Серж любил его и ненавидел. Том мог долго говорить о религии и о правой вере, а потом тянул Сержа в спальню и елейно намекал – неплохо было бы, если бы ты меня связал. Сдирал с себя одежду; крестик падал между его блядских ключиц, здесь пролегала черта, за которой у Сержа не было ни веры, ни сознания.  
\- Что ты тянешь, - томно шептал Том, - чего ты ждешь?  
Любовь к нему не помещалась в грудную клетку. Ее было больше, чем Серж мог написать, чем мог сыграть или спеть. Листочки со случайными текстами сдувало со стола, поднимался ветер, ураган сносил крышу. Серж благоговейно выцеловывал дорожку от его живота вверх к шее. Одежда сыпалась с него сухими осенними листьями. Он прижимался к Тому голым неловким телом. Том криво улыбался (Серж знал, что он кончит сразу же, как только Серж к нему прикоснется), обводил языком губы (еще одно движение – и кончил бы сам Серж) и обвивался змеей первородного греха. Серж целовал его до синяков, потому что удержаться было совершенно невозможно.  
\- Какого хуя ты делаешь, - говорил Том в пустоту. Детеныш змеи и волка; в нем пела шакалья кровь. Он был идеальным и непоправимо, необратимо красивым.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - отвечал Серж, - а вот что ты делаешь, чертов ублюдок. Что ты со мной делаешь.  
Тому не нужно было прикладывать усилий, чтобы быть таким. Он был идеальным от рождения, вся его жизнь громко объявляла о собственной независимости и восхитительности.  
\- А помнишь, как в восьмом классе вы с Дибсом со мной не общались, потому что я был вроде как не элита, - бредил Том, толкаясь в руку Сержа.  
\- Помню, - врал Серж, ни черта он не помнил, - зато тебя все обожали. Уже тогда.  
\- Какая разница, кто там меня обожал, - Том кривился и захлебывался стонами, - я обожаю тебя.  
После того, как он кончал, – наконец-то, изогнувшись причудливой дугой, стиснув зубы и качая головой, как во время шторма, - наставало время нежности. Долгие годы Серж не мог избавиться от стремного ощущения, что не достоин этого, пока наконец не понял, что все полученные ласки действительно адресованы именно ему, все невероятные признания и объятия – ему, не кому-то другому. Том с поражающей воображение чуткостью делал то, чего хотелось Сержу, а даже тогда, когда он делал что-то отличное от желаемого, Серж вскоре обнаруживал, что хочет этого не меньше. Лунный свет просачивался сквозь стены. Серж перекатывал голову, сбивая на пол подушки. Том вырастал сказочно-прекрасной фигурой над ним – верный и правильный до потери сознания. Он облизывал сбитые губы (сколько же нужно было целоваться, чтобы они приобрели подобный вид?) и елозил руками по истощенному ласками телу Сержа, завязывая узелки на запястьях, на пальцах, на бедрах. Прекрасное чудовище с абсолютным чувством ритма и стиля. Серж стонал и выкручивался под ним; тщетно, Том не отпускал его, пока Серж не падал обессиленным мешком костей.  
Его неспешно-мучительные движения хоронили Сержа на шесть футов под землю. Он никогда не знал (и не узнал впредь) ничего подобного. Он мог продать душу за эти прикосновения; Том принимал жертву, брал в залог и целовал так, будто вокруг была мертвая иссушенная пустыня, никого живого, кроме Сержа, ничего стоящего внимания, кроме его дыхания. Серж тянул к себе его руку и оставлял неровный отпечаток зубов на предплечье. Том вздрагивал и ласкал свободной ладонью его член и мошонку. Серж стискивал зубы сильнее, чтобы не орать - а потом он кончал и уже не мог сдержать стонов. Том удовлетворенно наблюдал, его жадный неутолимый взгляд заводил так же сильно, как все предшествующее. Сердце падало камнем с обрыва и неспешно затихало. После второго или третьего раунда Том засыпал – на рассвете, собрав вокруг себя складками все доступные одеяла. Серж курил за столом, считая его выдохи. Пустые страницы блокнота метались по полу.

Когда Том добрался домой, – к обеду, как обычно, с шеей, игравшей всеми оттенками фиолетового, в последний раз, - в дверях его встретила мама. «Беседа о социальном облике», - испугался Том. «Как бы не так», - злорадствовала мама. «Тебя ждет Ким, - сказала мама, - она так выросла, хм, округлились». Том выдохнул с облегчением.  
Ким Джеймс была металлисткой и оторвой. Пару лет назад она встречалась с местным авторитетом. Однажды Том проснулся знаменитым, его знал весь город; Ким принадлежала к той половине, которая знала Тома до того, как Касабиан прославились. Несколько раз они ходили вместе бомбить. Пару ночей после этого Том провел в ее постели. Судя по тому, что он был еще жив, авторитет об этом не узнал.  
\- Как дела у Генри? – светски спросил Том, предлагая даме присесть и пива.  
\- Генри пошел на хуй, - светски ответила Ким, - у меня теперь подруга.  
Она так это произнесла - «па-а-адруга», что Том сразу преисполнился чувством духовного родства.  
\- И эта подруга слушает твою группу, - Ким вынула из сумочки дебютный диск, и у Тома сразу защемило сердце, - черкни ей закорючку, она будет вне себя от счастья.  
\- Я как-то пропустил момент, когда ты стала лесби, - признался Том.  
\- Я не лесби, - на ее лице отразилась сложная эмоция – беззащитность, смешанная с угрозой. Искренность, как же Том ценил ее в людях! – с парнями не покончено.  
\- Просто теперь есть подруга, - врубился Том.  
\- Точно. Ну, бывай. Вернусь в семейное гнездо. Счастье не может длиться вечно.  
\- Почему? – нахмурился Том.  
\- Потому что приедут родители, - Ким взглянула на него как на придурка и потрепала по голове.  
Она была права, и через две недели Том уже сопровождал ее в паб.  
\- Мальчики должны жить с девочками. Девочки должны жить с мальчиками. Если ты родился с пиздой, то всю жизнь будешь готовить завтраки и обеды.  
\- Я не ем завтраки и обеды, - признался Том, - питаюсь чипсами и алкоголем.  
\- Твоей миссис охуенно повезет. Зачем вообще жить вместе, если это никому не нужно?  
\- Не знаю. Моя мама шутит, что вышла за папу, когда он подарил ей стиральную машинку.  
\- Хочу, чтобы никто не мешал мне проводить время с девочками.  
\- Хочу, чтобы никто не мешал мне проводить время с Пиццорно.  
\- Вот, значит, как, - кивнула Ким.  
\- В смысле с бандой. Я сказал с Пиццорно? Я перепутал, звучит очень похоже.  
\- Обещай, что мне никогда не придется стирать твои носки.  
\- Клянусь, - Том поцеловал крестик.  
\- А вот это было горячо, даже очень.  
\- О да, - кивнул Том, - я такой. А как же девочки?  
\- С ними тоже не покончено, - сказала Ким и запечатлела на его щеке смачный поцелуй.  
Проблема социального облика решилась, таким образом, очень просто. Приятель Тома сдавал квартиру, а отчислений за первый альбом хватило для того, чтобы оплатить аренду. Ким оказалась бесценным другом: она не заставляла Тома есть овсянку по утрам, не порицала алкоголизм, равнодушно относилась к поздним репетициям и даже прикрывала его перед родителями. Плюс, с ней было приятно обниматься – лучшего сожителя Том не смог бы найти, если бы захотел. Впрочем, следующий год Том все равно провел в разъездах, так что Ким могла предаваться забавам без опасений быть пойманной с поличным.  
\- А можно мне посмотреть, как ты с ними... ну, ты поняла? – спросил Том осенним утром, собирая вещи перед поездкой в Лондон. Увидеть вживую лесбийский секс было давней его мечтой. Как и всех мужчин на планете, в общем-то.  
\- А можно мне посмотреть, как ты с Пиццорно репетируешь? – ответила Ким вопросом на вопрос, - не бери эту майку, ты в ней пять раз выступал.  
\- Нельзя, - встревожился Том, - это суровая мужская дружба. Девочкам вход воспрещен.  
\- Могу ответить тебе то же самое. С поправкой на мальчиков.  
\- Ты замечательная, - искренне сказал Том, - я охуенно рад, что тебя встретил.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста. Вали уже, через полчаса здесь будет оргия, и я надеюсь, что ты ее не застанешь, - улыбнулась Ким и закрыла за ним дверь. Никакой драмы. То есть пока никакой.

\- Парни, это Эми, - сказал Серж, лавируя между чемоданами, приготовленными к отъезду. Автобус – между собой они называли его «пати-вэном» - должен был причалить с минуты на минуту, - мы живем вместе. Ну типа.

\- Привет, Эми, - прозвучал радостный хор, в котором Том с трудом различил свой голос; боль острой вспышкой прорезала живот, - сейчас вернусь, нужно отлить.  
Раньше он думал, что не считает измену чем-то фатальным. Том воспринимал жизнь как данность - все девушки, которым он нравился, все девушки, которые нравились ему, мама и папа, уклад, завтраки и обеды, вся эта хуйня. Серж Пиццорно выделялся из общего ряда по множеству причин:  
1) Он был парнем;  
2) Они вместе делали музыку;  
3) Он был парнем.  
Вынесем за скобки пьяный секс, трезвый секс, волшебный секс, лучший на свете секс. С парнем, который вместе с Томом делал музыку, с парнем, который был парнем. Между ними происходило нечто особенное, и там не было места для Криса, Дибса и Ким, и уж тем более не было места для Эми, с которой – Том с ужасом повторил это зеркалу – Серж типа теперь жил.  
\- Я знаю, что ты там, - постучал в дверь Серж.  
\- Еще минутку, - попросил Том.  
\- Впусти меня, - безапелляционно сказал Серж.  
Том потянулся и открыл дверь. Серж ее закрыл. Том сел на пол, пнул поехавший коврик.  
\- Социальные обязательства, - догадался Серж. Его эрудированность заслуживала хорошего хука справа.  
\- Ну вот нахуя мы это все затеяли, - пожаловался Том.  
\- Живот болит? – посочувствовал Серж.  
\- Пиздец как.  
\- Это от нервов. Дыши глубже. Раз, два, три.  
Серж сел рядом и перекинул руку, обнимая Тома за плечи. Его прикосновение впервые за долгое время показалось неприятным.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты с ней жил, - выдал сокровенную тайну Том.  
\- Я же не ревную тебя к Ким, - не очень искренним тоном ответил Серж.  
\- Ким другая. Мы просто друг другу подходим.  
\- Мы тоже. Просто друг другу подходим.  
\- Напомни, зачем нам нужно не палиться?  
\- Чтобы толпа наших фанатов, которые по совместительству являются сторонниками традиционных отношений, - голос Сержа приобрел лекторские нотки, - не забила нас однажды ногами в подворотне.  
\- Ты с ней спишь.  
\- Ты много с кем спишь.  
\- Это другое.  
\- То же самое.  
\- Ненавижу драму, - признался Том и уткнулся носом в его шею. Том мог просидеть так вечность, не думая об обязательствах и вдыхая привычный запах.  
\- Не делай драму.  
\- Ты на ней женишься?  
\- Никогда не женюсь, - пообещал Серж и протянул кулак. Том стукнулся об него пальцами, скрепляя обещание. Вечность началась прямо сейчас и кончилась через несколько минут, когда на улице просигналил пати-вэн.

На самом деле у него не было поводов для беспокойства. Все это время Том оставался незыблемой константой, единственным маяком, светившим Сержу бескорыстно и беспрекословно. Конкурировать с ним не решился бы сам черт - Серж был влюблен неповторимо и жестоко, он не знал иных икон. Он мог петь об этом до потери сознания.  
На самом деле у них не было времени для беспокойства. Выступления шли одно за другим, сутки разницы переносили банду в другие города, страны, на разные континенты. Выходя на сцену, Серж испытывал вязкое чувство невесомости, будто шагал сквозь молоко. Руки оплетала холодная паутина, ноги вязли в болоте. Он брал первые ноты, не чувствуя пальцев. Человеческое море шумело совсем близко, грозя утянуть его в свои глубины и никогда не выпустить назад. Было темно. А потом на сцену выходил Том, и прожекторы взрывались светом.  
Ему никогда не было страшно. Серж спрашивал его сотни, тысячи раз. До выступления, после выступления (во время них было как-то не до того). «Неужели тебя это не пугало?» - «В первый раз в пабе я был пьяный, - смеялся Том, бесстрашное дитя солнца, - а ничего страшнее я в жизни не делал». То есть тогда не делал. Все было впереди. Но стадионы его не пугали, это точно.  
\- Я вспомнил Гластонбери, - разбудил Сержа его потусторонний голос где-то когда-то – посреди Атлантики, если быть точнее, в июне две тысячи пятого, если интересует год.  
\- Неужели, - сонно откликнулся Серж. Ему снилось пространство, до краев заполненное одеялами и одиночеством.  
\- Ага. Там были штандартенфюрерши СС, - похвастался Том.  
\- Поздравляю, - Серж был искренне за него рад, - теперь можешь спать спокойно. Через неделю снова там играем.  
Сон в планы Тома явно не входил. Он плохо спал в самолетах – Серж тоже спал плохо, но он хотя бы пытался!  
\- И еще мы гуляли по кварталу Шибуя, - Том обнаружил в себе сказочные воспоминания и делился открытиями со всеми спящими пассажирами рейса Сан-Диего-Бристоль, - там странные шлюхи. Не поймешь, мальчик или девочка.  
\- Это в Таиланде не поймешь, - поправил его Серж, - и мы там еще не были. А в Японии все прозрачно.  
\- Гребаные школьницы. Они были готовы порвать меня на кусочки. И майку на сувениры.  
\- Кстати, - окончательно проснулся Серж, - ты бы выкинул эту майку, уже пять раз в ней выступал.  
\- Ага, мне Ким говорила.  
Ким. О благословенная Ким. За время затянувшегося путешествия на безымянном пальце Тома появилась татуировка. «Хочешь почувствовать себя звездой?» – задрал бровь Серж. «Проиграл ей в морской бой», - Том даже не выглядел виноватым. «Какой, к ебеням, морской бой, - взъярился Серж, - мы не были дома три месяца!» - «А мы по телефону, - Том высунул язык и бодро отпрыгнул, - пока ты развлекался». – «Я никогда не развлекаюсь, - назидательно задрал палец Серж, - я всегда работаю». – «Пока ты работал с теми симпатичными журналистками». И что толку было ему доказывать, что Серж действительно работал, отдувался за двоих... троих... пятерых, пока эти долбоебы играли в морской бой. Или бухали в баре отеля. Или отсыпались.  
Так или иначе, татуировка была. Достигнув просветления, Серж даже начал считать, что это к лучшему – татуировка успешно заменяла Тому обручальное кольцо, давая повод крутить руками перед публикой и распинаться на тему того, как он ценит свою не-жену.  
\- Когда все это закончится, поедем отдыхать, - фантазировал Том, - девчонок возьмем, чтобы без палева. Куда-нибудь на Ибицу. Будем купаться, загорать и петь коктейль «маргарита».  
\- Никакого отдыха, - хриплые распевы его голоса отлично убаюкивали, - только работать.  
Хотя на Ибицу они все-таки поехали. После Гластонбери, подпевочного турне с Оазис и первого разговора с Крисом.

Первый разговор с Крисом Том не застал. Как и второй, третий и пятый. Точно следуя заведенному порядку, Том очнулся в финале пьесы и успел засвидетельствовать решающий бой между близнецами-ебанатами, которые внезапно перестали быть близнецами. Серж и Крис сидели друг напротив друга в его гостиной, обустройством которой Том увлеченно занимался последние пару месяцев.  
\- Я хочу делать великую музыку, - твердил Крис. Его облик выражал готовность сражаться до последнего.  
\- «Empire» - отличная штука, - непривычно яростно возражал Серж, - чего тебе не хватает.  
\- Блэк Саббат, Блэк Флэг, Блэк Грейп, - догадался Том, - парни, вы пиво будете?  
\- Кое-кто сейчас схлопочет за эрудицию, - недобро намекнул Крис и многозначительно посмотрел на Тома.  
\- Вот только не надо! – взорвался Серж.  
Эти двое явно решали какую-то застаревшую больную проблему.  
\- Отличная штука, - согласился Крис, - я сделаю из нее настоящий хит.  
\- Хуя с два, - откликнулся Серж.  
\- Отдайте права, - развивал мысль Крис, - и на остальные – тоже. И ебите второй альбом как хотите.  
\- Мы хотим с тобой, - огорчился Том, - что не так-то.  
\- Все не так, - снизошел Крис, - попса.  
\- Ну зачем так резко, - мирно предложил мужик с мухобойкой, - можно же договориться.  
\- Вот сейчас и договоримся, - отрезал Крис, - три песни, и вы свободны.  
\- Права принадлежат группе, - не пошел ему навстречу Серж, - и еби свою сольную карьеру как хочешь.  
\- Ты полагаешь, пресса будет рада узнать о ваших маленьких грязных делишках?  
\- У нас не маленькое и грязное, а большое и чистое, - оскорбился Том.  
\- Лучше молчи, - смерил его безысходным взглядом Серж.  
\- Все фанаты разбегутся, узнав подробности ваших с Пиццорно отношений, - Крис указал на Тома банкой пива – пива, принадлежавшего Тому, вынутого из холодильника Тома!  
\- Вот, значит, как, - прохладно отреагировал Пиццорно.  
\- Да не было ничего, - пожал плечами Дибс.  
\- Не было, я засвидетельствую, - кивнул мужик с мухобойкой.  
\- Что это за парень, он за нами следит? – не выдержал Том, - весь тур за нами таскался.  
\- Спокойно, - сказал Серж, - это наш новый ударник, его зовут Йен.  
\- Пидоры и шалавы, - сплюнул Крис.  
\- А кто будет плеваться на мой ковер, получит пизды, - сказала Ким Джеймс, - это не только его гостиная, в конце концов. Валите выяснять отношения в другое место.

Заключительный акт выяснения отношений состоялся в офисе юриста.  
\- Не буду претендовать на имущество группы, движимое и недвижимое, - нерадостно кося глазом, бубнил Крис. Температура в комнате упала на десять градусов.  
\- Я тут вспомнил, как мы записывали «Club foot», - расстроился Том, - было очень здорово. Точно нельзя иначе?  
\- Нельзя, - в один голос с Сержем ответил Крис.  
\- Между нами больше нет ничего общего, - поджал губы Крис.  
\- Он должен делать великую музыку, - пояснил Серж.  
\- Не отвлекайтесь, пожалуйста, - постучал пальцами по столу юрист.  
Через пару часов все было кончено, и группа Касабиан вывалилась на улицу, осиротев на одного участника.  
\- Что же мы будем теперь делать, - Том поймал приход жалости к себе.  
\- То же, что и обычно, - дух Сержа было не сломить, - писать альбом.  
\- Как-то невесело, - сказал Дибс.  
\- Жизнь – серьезная штука, - серьезно сказал Серж, - особенно когда кислота кончается. Но я знаю, где взять.  
\- У королевы своей возьми, - попрощался Крис, - в рот.  
\- Правда, невесело, - согласился с Дибсом Том, - и тебе тоже всего хорошего, Крис.  
Глядя, как он исчезает за поворотом, Серж ощутил, как что-то темное и рогатое поднимается из глубины души. Наверное, память о дьявольском близнеце.  
\- Пока мы были в отключке, Боуи выпустил компиляцию. Бест оф зе бест. Залечим раны в душе волшебным Зигги. – Том, как всегда, не мог долго концентрироваться на плохом. Ну ладно, он ни на чем не мог долго концентрироваться.  
\- Пойдемте слушать, - поддержал его Дибс.  
\- Я догоню, - сказал им Серж, вынул из кармана копию договора и написал на обратной стороне название новой песни: «Shoot the runner», убить беглеца. А потом приписал (снизу, мелко, чтобы не забыть): «I'm a king and she's my queen», сука.

Зияющую пустоту, появившуюся с уходом Криса, Серж заполнил Ноэлем Филдингом.  
\- Почему твои друзья похожи на тебя как две капли воды? – гипнотизировал его Том.  
\- Совсем не похожи, - открестился Серж, - спутать меня и Ноэля. Выпиши себе очки.  
«Окей», - сказал Том и действительно их выписал, ненадолго заняв прессу сравнительным анализом себя и Албарна. Кто же был виноват в том, что бессменный солист группы Блер выглядел так похоже?  
\- Совсем не похоже, - повторил Серж, - ты и Блер, ну еб твою мать. Мы же на стороне добра.  
\- Кого из Галлахеров ты считаешь добром? – недоумевал Том, - и потом, эта вражда давно устарела. «Demon days» - неплохой альбом.  
\- Это Гориллаз, а не Блер, - поправил его Серж, - совсем другое дело.  
\- Ты стал старым и занудным, - расстроился Том.  
Написание второго альбома проходило под аккомпанемент дружеских перепалок. Серж явственно тосковал, его грусть по Крису выливалась куда попало, лихорадочно металась маятником метронома.  
\- Ты про кого эту песню писал? – никак не мог понять Том, - то убить беглеца, то секс на снегу. Я чего-то не знаю о ваших отношениях?  
\- Об отношениях, может, и нет, - туманно отвечал Серж, - зато ты знаешь, что я все песни пишу про себя.  
Недоговоренное «и про тебя» приятно грело сердце.  
\- И про тебя, - согласился Серж, - и немного про то, что меня волнует.  
\- Абсентовая шлюха – это круто, - порадовался Том, - мне нравится, когда ты грубый. Иногда, не всегда.  
\- Кстати, чем кончилась история про индейцев? – ни с того ни с сего вспомнил Серж.  
\- Да ничем, это мы с пацанами в детстве играли, - пожал плечами Том, - отсиделись в лесу с вождем, выкурили все, что с собой взяли, и вернулись. А ты откуда знаешь, ты же тогда спал.  
\- Зеленая фея, - загадочно ответил Серж, и больше ничего не сказал.

Однажды группа Касабиан попрощалась с Крисом, и после этого дела пошли в гору. Они записали второй альбом, взяв первое место в чарте. Когда Сержа отпустила черная печаль, он даже сочинил прекрасную песню про их с Томом крепкую мужскую дружбу. Кто-то снял на эту тему недвусмысленное видео, но зажилил на три года, обосновывая задержки техническими причинами. Посмотрев финальный монтаж, Серж был вынужден согласиться с продюсером – невзирая на голых танцовщиц, содержание клипа рассказывало однозначную историю любви простым и понятным языком взглядов, чередой сменявшихся кадров. Это защитило бы их от возможных нападок со стороны обиженного Криса; две тысячи шестой был к такому не готов.  
Они нарекли свое победное шествие «Империей». На обложке альбома светилась выбранная Сержем карта из старой колоды (сколько раз они играли в покер на протяжении ночных переездов между площадками – не счесть): облаченный в доспехи воин с роскошным плюмажем держал на руках обомлевшую девицу. В ней не было ничего от Тома, никакого сходства. Серж сам не мог сказать, шел он от прообраза или от противного. Одно было ясно, ясно как кристалл, как вода. С каждым концертом он влюблялся все дальше, все хуже, непреодолимее. Если и был шанс выкарабкаться из этого состояния, Серж его упустил. Том выходил на сцену и раз за разом делал шоу – обдолбанный или трезвый, он был непобедим, и даже пространные потусторонние диалоги не могли ничего поменять.  
Как настоящие мужики, они не говорили о том дне (Сержа до сих пор удивляло, что Том не понял, откуда взялся секс на снегу – очевидно же, в осеннем лесу было довольно холодно). Как настоящие мужики, они не могли перестать это обсуждать.  
\- Ты воспользовался моей слабостью, - мрачно заявил Серж как-то вечером.  
\- Это не слабость, а сила, - возразил подготовившийся к беседе Том.  
\- Какая, к хренам, сила? Давать тебе - это сила?  
\- Ты разрешил, потому что любишь меня, - убежденно сказал Том, - любовь - это сила.  
Нарушая высокое настроение разговора, он хрустел чипсами (если бы Серж мог, он заточил бы его в башне из слоновой кости и на расстояние выстрела не подпустил бы никаких торговцев джанк-фудом).  
\- Я сделал это во имя музыки, - сморозил Серж очевидную глупость, но Том не обратил внимания на логические несостыковки.  
\- Музыка - это сила. Любовь - это сила, - Том облизнул губы (если бы Серж мог, но он мог все, кроме этого).  
\- Любовь - это слабость.  
\- Смерть - это слабость.  
Любовь и смерть, такими были главные направляющие его творчества. Когда он был юным, Серж писал песни о войне. Война соединяла в себе и любовь, и смерть – но Том сочетал их в себе намного лучше. Это зрелище размягчало Сержа, заставляло его чаще молчать и больше слушать, и если был шанс выкарабкаться из этого состояния, Серж его упустил.


	4. Золотой век в Стране чудес

Золотым веком называют то время, когда все хорошо и ничего не происходит. Имперский тур был именно таким – с поправкой на то, что каждый день происходило шоу. Города и страны, выступления и интервью слились в одну непрекращающуюся линию, а впереди маячило что-то восхитительное, волшебное и яркое.  
\- Свет в конце туннеля, что ли, - хмыкнул Серж. Он был в хорошем настроении, много улыбался и уже совсем не стеснялся тех своих взглядов, которые раньше прятал. Пати-вэн трясло с ночи до утра, в ходе бурного обсуждения кто-то разломал стол, меряясь то ли длиной члена, то ли чистотой собранного флеш-рояля, в Германии Серж вылез на крышу автобуса на полном ходу (и, кажется, до сих пор считал это своим самым безумным поступком). Полтора года промелькнули как один день. Нельзя было сказать, что обошлось без сюрпризов; самым приятным из них стало возвращение Бена, состоявшееся в начале тура.  
\- Бен, - обрадовался Том, выползая покурить и с удовольствием созерцая поля исторической родины, - давно не виделись, приятель.  
\- Давненько, - согласился Бен, выпуская дым в равнодушное небо, - аж с Дублина. Целых два часа.  
\- Какого Дублина, - нахмурился Том, - мы отыграли как обычно. Клянусь, я видел за установкой Йена.  
\- Тебе показалось, Том, - Серж выглянул из окна со зловещим выражением лица, - никакого Йена там не было.  
\- Вообще не было? – Том пришел в ужас, - сколько же мы выпили?  
На бесконечно долгую секунду ему показалось, что Йена не было вообще, не было никогда, что единственным ударником Касабиан (еще с тех пор, когда Касабиан так не назывались) являлся Бен Кили – и выпили они не столько в Дублине, сколько на ферме, и все эти годы зеленая фея водила его на поводке, сплетенном из дурманных трав...  
\- Дурманных трав, - на лице Бена медленно проступала улыбка, - старый добрый Том, ни дня без сказки. Ты все еще возишь с собой ту фигурку инопланетянина, Том?  
\- Ни минуты без фантастических прозрений, - подтвердил Серж, - возит, как не возить.  
\- Придурки, - расстроился Том, - дайте мне шанс на скорбь. Я любил Йена, у него была пиздатая мухобойка.  
\- Спасибо, мужик, - расчувствовался Йен, - только я ее давно выкинул. Говорят, Дибс путал меня с Хантером Томпсоном. По какому поводу скорбим?  
Бен и Серж мерзко заржали.  
\- Мы почти убедили Тома, что ты – плод его пропитавшегося абсентом воображения, - сказал демонический Серж.  
\- Еще не поздно поверить обратно, - философски пожал плечами Йен, - в мире так мало волшебства. Нужно держаться за свою веру до конца. Я с тобой, Томми. Буду твоей феей Динь-Динь.  
\- Динь-дон, - подхватил Бен, а Серж настучал на боку автобуса партию ударных из «Processed beats».  
\- Держусь, - разозлился Том, - других причин встретить Бена на этом богом забытом шоссе я не вижу.  
\- Да клавишник он, - разочарованно вздохнул Серж, - не все же тарелки бить. Лучше расскажи, как ты его первых два выступления не заметил.  
\- Вы снова меня наебываете, - не поддался Том, - его там не было.  
\- Ну ладно, не было, - согласился Бен, - эй, ты куда.  
\- Я ухожу от зла и печали этого мира.  
\- В поле?  
\- Где еще от них спрячешься, - кивнул Том.  
\- Будет заниматься правильным дыханием, - врубился Серж, - его это успокаивает.  
Отойдя на безопасное расстояние, Том упал спиной в траву и уставился наверх. Вдалеке блеяли овцы, а уютный серый цвет неба навевал смутные ассоциации с детством, шерстяными одеялами и бабушкой Мэри. Когда-то бабушка пела Тому колыбельную, восхвалявшую свет праведной жизни. Песня была сильной и смелой, в ее четком ритме слышалось что-то от современных хип-хоповых начиток. Она засела в подкорке мучительной занозой красоты; вытащить ее оттуда и спеть не было никакой возможности, потому что на гэльском Том ну совсем не говорил. Он даже не знал, была ли та песня на гэльском или на валлийском – а это две большие разницы, когда ты наполовину ирландец.  
«Вот он откуда, свет в конце туннеля, - догадался Том, - все про веру и волшебство, как говорил Йен. А вдруг его правда не было? Впрочем, с практической точки зрения это ничего не меняет. Если я в него верю, значит он есть. Значит, все будет хорошо».

Величайшим подарком судьбы за последние пару лет Серж считал даже не концерты, сыгранные вместе с Роллинг Стоунз, а свое знакомство с Ноэлем Филдингом. Ноэль появился в его жизни именно в тот момент, когда Сержу не хватало свободы – график и распорядок дня делали из него бесчувственную машину, работающую как часы и забывшую вкус полета, а Ноэль полеты любил, умел и практиковал.  
\- Охуеть, - сказал Серж, увидев его на фестивале «Isle of Wight», - ты такой же как в телике. И в пончо.  
\- Ха-ха, пончо – великая вещь, - приосанился Ноэль, - секрет счастья. Ты не можешь...  
\- Грустить в пончо, - закончил за него Серж, - мы смотрим твое шоу после выступлений.  
\- Вы приятные ребята. Наблюдаю в тебе полет фантазии, - одобряюще посмотрел на Сержа Ноэль, - и в вашем Томе тоже, ха-ха.  
Неподалеку Том громко и нецензурно разносил в пух и прах милаху Чаплина.  
\- Чем ему Кин не угодили? – без особого интереса осведомился Ноэль.  
\- Том завидует, - пожал плечами Серж, - думает, что для ребенка из богатой семьи Чаплин слишком выебывается своим рок-н-роллом.  
\- Я не особо в этом разбираюсь, - признался Ноэль, - я больше по высоким материям. Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты похож на графа Дракулу?  
\- Нет, - сказал Серж, - только про дьявольского близнеца. Но мы больше, кхм, не вместе.  
\- Это легко поправить, - подмигнул Ноэль, - я знаю средство, все темные сущности вылезают наружу после первой дорожки.  
Том отреагировал на новость об их дружбе скептически.  
\- Филдинг-хуилдинг, - сказал Том, - его узнают на улицах. Это слишком роскошно, тусоваться с кем-то, кого узнают на улицах.  
Его определенно накрыло волной социального неравенства. Тому никто не мешал пить с Галлахерами («Лиам пытался отжать у меня пальто, - жаловался Том, - мало ему мировой славы, обойдется своим»), так какого хрена он наезжал? Словно чувствовал, что между Сержем и Ноэлем образовался особый мир, населенный инфернальными розовыми пони и благодарными акулами, где можно было пить текилу и разговаривать с дневными нетопырями при свете кровавой луны. Том вырос в другой эстетике; собственная звезда вела Тома по дороге из желтого кирпича под руку с добрыми инопланетянами. Если и было место, где их души не пересекались, это было оно, Ноэль его стал символом – и глотком свежего воздуха для Сержа, потому что в остальное время Том находился так близко, что заслонял собой солнце.

Подвал Дэна Автоматора был лучшей студией, которую Том видел в жизни.  
\- А мы тут Гориллаз слушаем, - признался ему Том, жадно оглядывая заполненные пластинками полки.  
\- Я заметил, - кивнул Дэн, - чувствуйте себя как дома.  
Другого приглашения не требовалось, и Том поселился в подвале на месяц. Он спал там (уж кому-кому, а ему было не привыкать), ел там (как ни смешно называть пиццу и пиво едой), слушал музыку и пел, пел, пел. Дэн усердно играл роль наставника, закрывая те пробелы в музыкальном образовании, которые не могли заполнить ни церковная школа, ни долгие годы рок-н-ролльного фанатизма. Он поддерживал увлечение хип-хопом – удивительным было бы скорее обратное – и внес несколько ценных предложений, приблизивших третий альбом к космическому совершенству.  
\- Это гребаная страна чудес, - блаженно жмурился Том, - хочу такой же дом.  
\- Страна чудес, говоришь, - Серж витал в облаках своей разыгравшейся фантазии, - не, слишком ванильно. Но что-нибудь придумаем.  
С начала написания альбома он был на своей волне, постоянно где-то не здесь, даже когда находился рядом – рядом, но вне досягаемости. Судя по количеству потребляемых веществ, разум Сержа пребывал во сне, а сон разума, как известно, рождает чудовищ. Словно месяц из тумана выплыли образы Влада Цепеша и люциферовых детей, обдолбанных кислотой (привет ученому Джону и его обезьянкам!), лава топила города в огне, Влад – в крови. «Откуда это все?» – удивлялся Том и пел; песни выходили складными, мрачными и чужими, но при том странно знакомыми. Наевшись с ним горьких американских марок, Том догадался, в чем дело: таким причудливым и неожиданным образом ум Сержа проецировал любовь к родному городу. Лестер превратился в средневековый замок с высокими стенами, его населяли вампиры с хорошим чувством юмора, у которых не было времени на любовь, зато абьюза и кровавых казней имелось в достатке.  
\- Куда делась вся любовь? – пожаловался ему Том, выдохшись после очередной репетиции, - одна кровища и кишки.  
\- У меня такой период, - сказал Серж, но принял замечание к сведению. Маятник качнулся в другую сторону: следующие песни несли в себе концентрат добра, света и нежности, что составило волшебный контраст тяжелым первым трекам.  
\- West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum, - выдал Серж декабрьской ночью, когда они закончили сводить «Fire».  
\- Да? – переспросил Том, - и что там в этой психушке?  
\- Неважно, что в психушке, - нетерпеливо взглянул на него Серж, - мы так его назовем.  
\- А почему мы его так назовем?  
\- Настроение, - неопределенно махнул рукой Серж, - услышал в документалке, не выходит из головы. Давно это чувствую, только сформулировать не мог. И страна чудес есть, и чаепитие в психушке.  
\- Да, звучит похоже, - кивнул работавший над звуком Тим Картер, - а на кавер снимитесь в тюремных робах. То есть в больничных.  
Во взгляде Сержа было обожание.  
\- Мне нравится полет твоей мысли, - ласково проговорил Серж, - не хочешь задержаться в нашем теплом обществе подольше? У нас есть творческое мышление, Влад Цепеш и декадентская роскошь андерграундного рока.  
\- Сам-то понял, что сказал? – поджал губы Том.  
\- Увы, занят на основной работе, - без особой жалости отказался Тим, а потом очень быстро ушел, сославшись на дела.  
\- Ну и что это было? – ревниво спросил Том.  
\- Я почувствовал в нем родственную душу, - возмутился Серж, - вот увидишь, этот парень может делать рок.  
\- Декадентский и андерграундный, - уточнил Том.  
\- Ага.  
\- Как продвигается извлечение дьявольского близнеца из глубин подсознания? – небрежно спросил Том и по смущенному лицу понял, что попал в точку.

Серж был настоящим музыкантом. По его определению, быть настоящим музыкантом значило находить вдохновение во всем – в окружающем мире, в близких людях, в природе и в искусстве. Серж записывал на диктофон стрекот сверчка, кусочки фильмов и уличный шум. Он разрезал строки своих текстов и перемешивал их, получая еще более многозначительный и загадочный смысловой ряд. Натренированный ум как цепной пес вцеплялся клыками в любую фразу, звучавшую хоть сколько-нибудь необычно, и развивал из нее полноценные истории. Так, услышав от усталого Тома сокрушенное «куда делась вся любовь», Серж вырастил из этого обрывка целую песню. Любовь никуда не девалась, она была повсюду – дома, на улицах, в студии, в стуке сердца, во взглядах, в случайных прикосновениях к плечу, в звуках песен (своих и чужих). С этим нужно было что-то делать, пока он не превратился в розового пони с дилдо на лбу, думал Серж, и он делал: высыпал дорожки на с трудом очищенный кусочек стола, выравнивал их кредиткой и втягивал в ноздри по очереди.  
Вместо мгновенного творческого взрыва мысли плавно свернули к пакетику кокаина, невинно мозолившему взгляд. В небе за окном пролетел самолет, вычертил прямую белую линию; Сержу явственно представилось, как белый порох осыпается с неба, падает снегом (вернее сказать – снежком) на землю, Серж облизнул губы и собрал с верхней крошки порошка. Благоговейное чувство никак не уходило и даже усиливалось. Сержу захотелось помолиться, чего он, несмотря на католические корни семьи, никогда не делал. Наблюдая за собой со стороны, он испытывал одновременно презрение и вдохновение: он, по натуре угрюмый, сидел открыв рот и упивался красотой мира, он, молчаливый, писал очередную песню о любви и видел сладкие детские сны. Кстати, что за сны?  
По бескрайнему ирландскому полю ветер катил семечко. Семечко хихикало и пело валлийский гимн правой веры. Пошел дождь, семечко проросло, из него вырос аленький цветочек - не то роза, не то мак, а Серж по молодости лет в него влюбился, да так, что до сих пор дыхание забирало. Серж был князем Владом, и молодость его лет минула несколько веков назад, он видел море, багровое от заката, толпы на площадях, воинов в латах, костры, колья и факелы, но никакое зрелище не могло затмить образ невесты – какой она была в тот вечер, когда князь впервые ее увидел. Алый цветок в волосах, освещенное закатом лицо, приоткрытые губы прихотливой формы, не дитя – мать ада. У князя были крутые сапоги из змеиной кожи, а вот невесты больше не было. Ее убили злые люди. Это заслуживало геноцида.  
«Стоп, - оборвал себя Серж, - я ведь уже написал «Vlad the impaler», и мы ее уже даже свели». Мысль отрезвила его, и заколдованный волчок внимания наконец перескочил на работу. Больным местом альбома был промежуток между «Where did all the love go» и «Fast fuse» - конец первой нагнетал напряжение, вторая была яростной и злой от начала до конца. Необходим был слой крема, хитрая уловка, иными словами – инструментальная композиция, которая смогла бы лечь между ними и дать ушам отдохнуть.  
Серж употреблял кокаин не потому что был ебаным наркоманом. Серж был настоящим музыкантом, а долг настоящего музыканта заключается в том, чтобы замечать и использовать все, что его окружает. Рычание собаки на соседней улице, возмущенный крик ребенка, случайный стон из дома напротив – кокаин не претворял все это в жизнь, он лишь обострял восприятие.  
На кухне дребезжала стиральная машинка, асимметрично выстукивая цикл отжима. В гостиной Бен ебашил гаммы, упражняясь перед вечерней записью. Дэн Автоматор наблюдал за ним из дверного проема, отбивая собственный ритм каблуком. Дворник равномерно долбил лопатой о бордюр, очищая ее от снега. Из подвала слышались смутные аккорды, и ноги подняли Сержа вверх, сделали шаг вперед – он должен был пойти и записать мелодию, образованную множеством голосов, собрать ее воедино.  
В подвале Том вполголоса пел «Silver bullet», аккомпанируя себе на акустике, и мир замкнулся в ленту Мебиуса. «Потом я пошел в подвал, - читал нараспев Том, описывая действия Сержа, - потом я пошел в подвал где мой друг-маньяк херачил световое граффити и наконец его разговоры тронули меня потому что я пришел в подвал я пришел в подвал  
я пришел в подвал чтобы увидеть его  
\- Чего пришел? – спросил Том между строками, а потом начался припев, - хочу, чтобы ты ко мне прикоснулся.  
\- Я пришел записать песню, - сказал Серж со скоростью ноль целых пять десятых в минуту, - но это уже неактуально.  
И поднял Тома из кресла, зацепив пальцами двойной кожаный браслет, который Том носил на запястье в ту зиму. У него на груди горела красная роза из фетра; Том медленно встал на ноги, не переча, и изгиб его губ, алый цветок, беспрекословная покорность выбили из Сержа всю музыку, всю до единой ноты, осталась только жажда, желание прикосновения, неопалимая купина.

\- Что ты принимал, - потребовал ответа Том, взглянув ему в глаза, - что за хуйню ты нюхаешь?  
\- Никакого криминала, - Серж едва складывал буквы воедино, - детская присыпка, это для обострения восприятия.  
\- Сейчас я тебе обострю. Так обострю, что всю жизнь будешь помнить, блядь.  
Том ударил его в челюсть – коротко, без замаха, только чтобы показать серьезность намерений. Том не одобрял наркотики, даром что сам употреблял их как по расписанию. Том баловался кислотой, грибами и травкой, а кокаин был первым шагом к тяжелой зависимости и верной смерти, так говорила агит-брошюра.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты сдох, - прошептал верный брошюре Том в покрасневшие от удара губы, - у нас впереди много великих свершений.  
\- Знаю, - дышал на него Серж, - я знаю. Иди сюда.  
Он скользнул пальцами между кожей и браслетом, задрал руку Тома над головой, прижимая к полкам; от этого движения дрожь продрала от пяток до макушки, поставила Тома на пуанты. Серж плавал в своих сказках, бормотал что-то про князя и про рождение в огне. Он просунул руку в джинсы Тома, оглаживая ладонью задницу, сжимая пальцы, и Тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как взлететь к нему навстречу.  
\- Ты зараза, - сказал Серж, обводя губами висок и шею, - гребаное воплощение. Не знаю, чего. Ничего прекраснее не видел. Никогда. Как ты это делаешь.  
\- Пожалуйста, - ответил Том, он не отличался оригинальностью, - пожалуйста, Серж, ты заебал этой поэзией, можно ты мне отдрочишь?  
\- Если бы мы обвенчались, я бы повторил клятву дважды, - Сержу его просьбы были до потолка, - один раз на алтаре, второй – в спальне. Языком на твоем животе. По буковке, блядь.  
\- Давай обвенчаемся, - сдался Том, - может, тогда ты наконец меня выебешь.  
\- Ты действительно этого хочешь? – удивился Серж, - это же больно. Мы пробовали.  
\- Не так уже и больно, если медленно и со смазкой, - раскрыл великую тайну Том.  
\- И как ты об этом узнал? – на лице Сержа ревность было не различить, только глаза горели хаотично и яростно.  
\- Прочитал в интернете, - Том коснулся его рта распахнутыми губами, - но если ты не хочешь, можем подождать, я согласен.  
\- Не хочу, - то ли отказался, то ли согласился Серж, - не люблю ждать.  
Он сдернул с Тома брюки и прижался к бедрам, смазал поцелуй от щеки к губам. Туман покрыл землю красными нотами «Fire» и «Silver bullet», Серж говорил, не переставая: «если бы ты мог себя видеть, ты играешь на мне, как на струнах, ты будешь моей смертью, но я привык». Плавным движением он развернул Тома лицом к стеллажу, вжал горящую щеку в ряды пластинок, стиснул руки непреодолимым объятием. Том дышал тяжело и тесно, ловя взглядом случайные названия альбомов. Они отпечатались у него в памяти навсегда.  
\- Охуенно грязно, - признался Том, ощущая, как член Сержа двигается между сжатых ягодиц, - надеюсь, ты знаешь, что это все еще нельзя назвать сексом?  
\- Знаю, - сказал Серж, протискиваясь вперед, - если у нас будет секс, я уже не смогу говорить в интервью, что его не было.  
Серж был обдолбан в дым; для обдолбанного в дым он мыслил слишком быстро, ясно и расчетливо. Это могло бы обидеть Тома, если бы злое лицо Пиццорно не привлекало с такой яростной силой. Или если бы он не вспомнил, что белый порошок работает совсем не так, как безобидные, практически невинные психоделики.  
\- Продолжай, - одобрил Том, - в самом деле, интервью – это важно.  
\- Я рад, что ты понимаешь, - Серж вцепился зубами в шею, загладил укус губами и повел вниз по кромке волос.  
На самом деле, Том не понимал. Мало что Том мог так не понимать, как заботу об общественном мнении в подобный момент. Просто Том был терпим к чужим закидонам, и его толерантность была вознаграждена. Когда Серж со сдавленным «спасибо» опустился на колени, когда он развернул Тома, так с них и не поднявшись, и забрал теплым ртом головку, когда выписывал по ней языком сложные письмена. «Клятва», - вспомнил Том, догадка обожгла его шотом виски, выпитого на пустой желудок, выстрелом в висок, пламенем тернового куста. Застрявшие на коленях брюки сковывали движения, между ног было скользко и мокро, но это все равно был самый волшебный минет, когда-либо случавшийся с Томом.

\- Страна чудес, получите и распишитесь, - поклонился Серж, пропуская банду в двери отеля, ангажированного под съемку.  
\- Что за стиль. С какой элегантностью ты держишь крен, - директор Мэриэн разглядела его позерство издалека, - переодевайся, Серж, тебя снимаем первым.  
\- Ха-ха, - зловредно рассмеялся Том, но потом его тоже намотало на колеса производственного процесса.  
«Не то, не то», - летали по коридорам стилисты, переворачивая коробки и вешалки в поисках идеала. Общими трудами был найден подходящий жилет. «Я не ношу белое», - уверенно сказал Серж; директор Мэриэн и фотограф Энди посмотрели на него жуткими глазами хирургов и в один голос приказали найти также белые брюки, рубашку и бабочку.  
Это в самом деле было безумие. Том, наряженный Шляпником, погрузился в транс на диване. Йен отстоял джинсы и примерял пиджаки. Дибсу красили губы. Если бы только губы, если бы только Дибсу.  
\- Ха-ха, - повторил Том, выныривая из созерцания хаоса только затем, чтобы прикурить очередную сигарету, - стильный макияж, Серж, смоки айс тебе к лицу.  
\- Еще у меня крутые часы. Отменные часы, со звоном, - Серж дал ему достойный отпор.  
\- И целых две пары.  
\- Одна для тебя, чтобы ты никуда не опоздал.  
\- Так это ведь ты всегда опаздываешь, - издевался Том, - а перчатки и веер где посеял?  
\- Перчатки и веер украла Алиса. Перечитай Кэрролла, - Серж пожал плечами, и тут кто-то включил «White rabbit», с которой было связано столько добрых воспоминаний. Острый как скальпель вокал Грейс Слик фигурно взломал его память, и Серж как наяву увидел зимы прошлых лет: они умирали под переборы Джефферсон Эйрплейн, которыми Том с достойным уважения упорством заслушивался с приходом холодов, записывали песни и каверы. У Тома получилась неплохая «Somebody to love», действительно горячая – а Серж, глядя на это, не мог не написать очередную балладу, в которой не стесняясь поведал миру о всем, что его тогда волновало (белые кролики, зима, вкус губ, любовь, любовь, любовь).  
Поймав ту же волну, Том плавно поднялся на ноги и закружил в танце гримершу. Мэриэн лихорадочно щелкала камерой, потом оттеснила гримершу и поставила Тома в красивую сложную позу. Энди профессионально упал на одно колено, ловя раскорячившегося Тома в кадр. Съемка началась спонтанно, и Серж почти начал чувствовать себя обиженным и забытым, когда в комнату явился индифферентно выглядящий мужик с двумя коробками.  
\- Еще реквизит? – удивился Серж. Весь этаж арендованного дома и так был похож на музей. Музей в период инвентаризации. Раздолбанный такой музей.  
\- Кролички, - сказала Мэриэн.  
\- Флопси и Попси, - грустно сказал мужик, распаковывая коробки, - Флопси застенчивый, но вдруг Попси подведет. Это для вас, мистер.  
\- И кроликов тоже два, - суммировал Том, рассеянно блестя глазами – чем-то он успел уже закинуться, - мне кажется, они просто боятся, что ты все проебешь.  
Животные не пугали Сержа – нет-нет, совсем не пугали. Мягкое тельце дрожало в его руках всеми хрупкими косточками. Сердце кролика панически заходилось. «А если и в самом деле проебу, - с ужасом подумал Серж, старательно хмурясь в объектив, - он умрет от страха, будут суды, выплаты, адвокаты? Хреновый промоушен для альбома».  
\- Держите крепко, но аккуратно, - инструктировал Сержа хендлер, - чтобы он почувствовал ваше превосходство. Кстати, какой у вас образ?  
\- Это же очевидно, он Белая Королева, - заржал Йен.  
\- В Стране чудес Белой Королевы не было, - тихо заметил из своего угла Дибс, - это уже Зазеркалье.  
\- Он – моя королева, сучки, - поддержал Йена Том.  
\- Серж - Белый Кролик, - отмахнулась Мэриэн, - вы что, совсем упоротые? Вот у него и в руках белый кролик, для таких как вы.  
\- Чем крепче держишь, тем меньше дергается, - поделился откровением Серж.  
\- Это со всеми так, - подмигнул ему Том.  
\- Прошу к столу, - заглянула к ним реквизиторша из обеденного зала, - половина печенек – настоящая, вторая половина из пластика. Попробуйте отличить, ха-ха.  
\- Нас что, Бертон снимает? – выпал из транса Том.  
\- Вас снимает Энди Уиттон, - Мэриэн было не так-то просто сбить с толку, - Бертон снимает Джонни Деппа. Хотя после выхода номера он пожалеет, что не взял на роль Шляпника тебя, Томми. Я тебе это как арт-директор говорю.

Альбом, поименованный в честь заброшенной больницы, вышел через три недели после съемки. Сопровождавший его выпуск NME красовался замечательной обложкой: благородный до равнодушия Шляпник (чего только не сделает ретушь с разглаженным барбитуратами лицом) возложил осененные перстнями пальцы на трость, Белый Кролик стрелял насыщенно вычерненными глазами и махал часами по заголовку.  
\- Вторые часы убрали, вы поглядите, - обрадовал всех Йен, первым взявший заветный номер в руки, - Серж, ты больше не королева проебола.  
\- Он всегда королева, - лениво отозвался Том. Том кушал виноград. Кажется, это зрелище гипнотизировало всех, кто находился в гостиной.  
\- Я сделал нам аккаунт на ютюбе, - сказал Серж – на него проклятие винограда не распространялось, - вернее, VEVO сделали, но заполняю его я. Принимаю заявки на самый пиздатый клип.  
\- «Club foot», - сказал верный истокам Дибс.  
\- «Empire», - сказал Йен. В «Club foot» его не показали.  
\- «Me plus one», - зажмурился от удовольствия Том, - но вообще все запили, народ должен знать своих героев.  
\- Хорошего понемножку, - назидательно указал Серж.  
\- Раскручиваться на войне уже немодно, - заключил Йен, когда они пересмотрели все старье.  
\- Ну так мы и не раскручиваемся, - кивнул Серж, - у нас вот. Ебанина сверкает. Смотри, какие сиськи, Йен.  
Сиськи в «Where did all the love go?» были и впрямь зачетными, неудивительно, что Серж залил это видео первым.  
\- Какой-то чернушный цирк, - щурясь на блестки, сказал Йен, - мне нравилось, как у нас было до меня. Война, протест, андерграунд. Рваный монтаж.  
\- Война сейчас не модно, - вздохнул Том и по острому взгляду понял, что сказал не то и в ненужный момент.  
\- Война в моде всегда! – заявил Серж, нажимая мизинцем клавишу «enter», - но нужно знать, когда петь о ней, а когда о цирке и блядях, которые ждут в тылу. Чтобы воинская честь не терялась.  
\- Это слишком сложно, - мягко сказал Дибс, - ты помнишь, мы поем не о политике. Мы дети, играющие на полях.  
\- В индейских типи, - вставил свое веское слово Том.  
\- И не касающиеся тяжелых тем, - закончил Дибс, - это тоже политическая позиция, знаешь ли.  
\- Ага, - вздохнул Серж, - знаю. Вот ты молчишь-молчишь, а потом как выдашь, Дибс... Все кишки наружу.  
\- Кишки наружу в «Empire», а я простой и скромный работник музыкального фронта, - поскромничал Дибс, - все, что у меня есть – бас и надежда на то, что все будет хорошо.  
Все так и было, – в смысле, хорошо, - а потом Серж решил, что ему пора завести детей. И все пошло по пизде. Кишками наружу. Спасибо, Серж.

В первый, второй и пятисотый раз Том не поверил. Когда Серж тонко ему намекал: «Знаешь, держать кролика – это как держать ребенка», Том смеялся и говорил, что не только кролики млеют от сильных объятий, и предлагал проверить на себе. Серж с удовольствием проверял, а потом им было как-то не до того, и Серьезный Разговор ждал своего часа, обрастая откровениями и подробностями.  
Все началось с того, что Сержа заебали наркотики. То есть не просто заебали, а заебали совсем и в край – без кровавых соплей, без драматичных жестов. Однажды утром Серж проснулся и понял, что не хочет больше пить. И курить. И жевать. И нюхать. Это произошло само собой, так же, как с ним случился Том. Трезвость сознания наступила внезапно.  
Две недели Серж анализировал ситуацию. Нет, не так. Серж проанализировал ее мгновенно и еще две недели уговаривал себя смириться с положением вещей. Положение вещей было таково: через год Сержу должно было исполниться тридцать лет. Он был рок-музыкантом, выпустившим три альбома, подступавшимся к четвертому, записавшим море треков помимо того и всячески одаренным во всех областях. В наличии имелся загородный дом и близкая подруга, игравшая роль жены без претензий стать таковой. В этом уравнении чего-то не хватало.  
История их с Эми отношений была столь прозаичной, сколь и прекрасной. Он ухаживал за ней в школе, они встречались после; он дарил ей цветы, она его целовала; он ушел в группу, она ушла от него. Наверное, знала, чем это кончится. Но несмотря на итальянские корни, Серж был англичанином до мозга костей. Что значило – сближаться с людьми он не любил и не был намерен. К счастью, Эми тоже была англичанкой. А еще она умела не задавать лишних вопросов и никогда не спускалась в студию, если там присутствовал Том. Через год они сошлись опять и с тех пор были вместе навсегда. Красивая история про школьную любовь, которую можно было при случае скормить прессе.  
\- Что тебе подарить на следующий день рождения? – шутливо спросила Эми, целуя его в щеку пятнадцатого декабря две тысячи девятого.  
\- Я хочу ребенка, - сказал Серж.  
\- Приплыли, - сказала Эми.  
Это было сложно объяснить даже себе, не то что ей. Но Эми была девочкой, а девочки умеют читать мысли не хуже блядоватых вокалистов. «Оке-е-ей, - протянула Эми и вручила ему тарелку с тостами и беконом, - спасибо, что предупредил заранее. Давай поедим и подумаем об этом». План был простым и безупречным. Они поели, а потом подумали.  
\- Сначала я закончу интернатуру, а ты попробуешь объяснить все Тому, - Эми водила вилкой по тарелке, размазывая желток, - мне кажется, с этим будут проблемы. У тебя есть год, чтобы их решить, а потом нам будет весело.  
\- Почему проблемы? – не понял Серж (почему будет весело, он как раз понимал).  
\- Потому что это Том, - вздохнула Эми, - твой первый и единственный на данный момент ребенок.  
\- Ну что за разврат, - возмутился Серж.  
\- Никакого разврата, - Эми подняла на него глаза, в которых светилась тысячелетняя женская мудрость, - давай, попробуй. Сразу все поймешь.

\- Что-что ты хочешь? – переспросил Том, - повтори, я не расслышал.  
Кулаки сжались сами собой. Ногти оставили на ладонях красные лунки – по четыре на каждой.

Это было сложно объяснить даже себе, а уж тем более ему. Поэтому Серж не объяснял. Близился кровавый рубеж – тридцатник, потом возраст Христа и казнь через распятие. Учитывая их образ жизни, стремительный взлет и мировую славу (Сержа уже начали узнавать на улицах, чему Ноэль бурно радовался), пора было позаботиться о продолжении рода. Курт Кобейн ушел в двадцать семь; у Сержа не было оснований думать, что он продержится намного дольше. Курт оставил после себя Нирвану (которая распалась) и дочь (которая потом стала модной художницей). Серж не хотел отставать.  
\- Забей, - смирился Серж, - давай писать альбом. У меня куча материала.  
Том встал и посмотрел на него как на идиота, а потом ответил словами Криса – что ранило чуть ли не больнее, чем его реакция в целом.  
\- Еби свой альбом, как хочешь, - сказал Том, - а я пошел.  
Опустившуюся тишину можно было резать ножом.  
\- Поздравляю с прибавлением, - попробовал Йен, но не преуспел, - с будущим. Забудьте, что я это сказал.  
«Хреновая попытка», - отстраненно подумал Серж. За порогом Том споткнулся, – это было ясно по чертыханию, - но успешно встал и направился дальше в ночь.  
\- Мне понравилось, как Филдинг смотрелся во «Vlad the impaler», - зашел с фланга Дибс, - когда они отдадут видео?  
\- Когда захотят, - с радостью поддержал его Серж, - обещают в январе. Тогда и сингл выпустим.  
Приличные темы для разговора на этом кончились.  
\- Почему-то мне хочется побыть в одиночестве, - признался Серж.  
\- Ну мы пойдем, - согласились парни.  
Странно, но одиночество Сержа совсем не обрадовало. «Вот что с нами сделал образ жизни, - мрачно размышлял Серж, - он уже забыл, что у нормальных людей в нашем возрасте дети. Семьи». – «Если тебе хотелось быть нормальным, не надо было становиться рок-звездой, - возразило темное и рогатое из глубины души, - работал бы себе в офисе. Купил бы дом в ипотеку». – «Я и так справляюсь», - отбил подачу Серж, а потом встал и дошел до зеркала. Из глубины зеркала на него смотрело отражение – ни рогов, ни тьмы, только губы презрительно сжались.  
\- Так вот ты какой, злой близнец, - поздоровался Серж, - и вовсе не дьявольский. Просто злой.  
\- Все этим кончается, - ответил злой, - ты с первого поцелуя знаешь, что все этим кончится.  
\- Первый поцелуй и есть последний, - врубился Серж, - а хорошо. Надо записать.  
\- Ага, - кивнул злой, - вот и славно. Пиши, пока я добрый: обреченные с самого начала, мы встретились с последним поцелуем. Я сломал руку.  
\- Но я не ломал, - возразил Серж.  
\- Мог бы, - отрезал злой, - когда ловил укуренного придурка под яблоней. Пиши дальше: все началось с этого, у меня не было выбора. Ты сказал, что не возражаешь, потому что истинную любовь так трудно найти... блядь.  
\- Блядь, - согласился Серж со слезами на глазах.  
\- В смысле, вульгарно, - раскритиковал сам себя злой.  
\- А мне нравится, - промокнул слезы Серж, - отражает драму. Давай дальше.  
\- Сейчас будет дальше, - сказал злой тихим голосом, - есть вопрос.  
\- Ага, резче, - Серж не ожидал подвоха.  
\- Ты же завязал с наркотой, Серж, - тем же пронзительным шепотом просвистело его альтер-эго, - так какого ж хрена ты сейчас беседуешь с зеркалом в час ночи?  
Это было важно, но песня была важнее.  
\- Подумаю об этом завтра, - процитировал классику Пиццорно, взял исчерканную салфетку и пошел в студию – дописывать.  
В два у него был готов текст, в четыре – полноценное демо. Полностью забыв об обстоятельствах рождения песни, Серж выругался: не хватало Тома, чтобы тот спел это в своей неповторимой манере, и тут же все вспомнил. Тома не хватало. Тома не хватало вообще.  
\- Иди своим путем, - подумал вслух Серж, завернулся в одеяло и заснул – а в пять его разбудил топот, шмыганье и запах виски «Макаллан». Первый развод в истории банды продлился шесть часов.  
\- Подвинься и дай одеяло, я замерз, - сказал Том.  
\- А я песню написал, - ответил Серж, - возьми на кресле, тут только одно.  
\- Про меня? – уточнил Том.  
\- Про тебя. Что надумал?  
\- Что я не буду об этом думать, - сказал Том и уткнулся холодным носом ему в шею, - буду решать проблемы по мере их поступления.  
\- Вот и славно, - повторил слова злого близнеца Серж, - завтра споешь, будет мощное начало для четвертого.  
\- Спою, - приглушенно подтвердил Том, - раз ты этого хочешь.

Том сдержал обещание: он спел «Goodbye kiss», оказавшуюся действительно прекрасной песней, ради этого стоило уходить в ночь. А потом спел остальные песни, которые оказались не менее прекрасными, хотя в ночь уходить не пришлось. А еще они ездили в тур с Ю ту и выступали на фестивале, и там было вообще не до драмы.  
Словом, Тому прекрасно удавалось обо всем не думать, а потом они прилетели из Австралии – и тем же вечером Серж прислал лаконичную смску (отправлял избранным счастливчикам из контакт-листа, не глядя). Смска сообщала, что сегодня Серж стал отцом. Примерно на месяц раньше, чем Том был готов. Примерно на вечность раньше. Том вышел из кабинета, где протирал от пыли заждавшиеся его фигурки, и соляным столбом застыл посреди гостиной.  
\- Что случилось? – спросила Ким.  
\- Серж сделал ребенка.  
\- Я знаю, я уже отправила поздравления, - сказала Ким, - а что случилось-то?  
\- Он. Сделал. Ребенка, - сказал Том, чувствуя, как слезы прожигают горло.  
\- А ты чего хотел?  
\- Я хотел делать рок-н-ролл. С ним. А он сделал ребенка.  
\- Ты делаешь рок-н-ролл не только с ним, - терпеливо ждала правильного ответа Ким. Какого хрена они все так просветлились?  
\- Еще с Дибсом, Йеном, Беном, Джеем, Тимом, Дэном и с другими мужиками, - нетерпеливо уточнил Том.  
\- И не только с ними.  
\- Нет, - подумав, ответил Том, - только с ними. Был еще Крис, но он ушел.  
\- Я, - сказала Ким, - Эми, все ваши миссис, ваши родители, ваши гребаные бабули, наши родители, ваши продюсеры, поклонники и фанаты. Вы делаете рок-н-ролл вместе с нами. Для всех. И сын Сержа тоже часть вашего рок-н-ролла.  
\- Что-то я не врубаюсь, - расстроился Том, - ты хочешь сказать, что Серж сделал ребенка не для того чтобы стать примерным папашкой и забыть о музыке?  
\- Конечно, нет. Он сделал его, чтобы продолжать.  
Ее аргумент был слишком высокодуховным и сложным, чтобы в него поверить. Том сел рядом с Ким и позволил слезам литься, что точно было проще. Он копил эти слезы полтора года и еще немного, поэтому текли они не заканчиваясь. Ребенок был ударом поддых, круче, чем Эми или Ноэль – ведь Эми и Ноэль принадлежали сами себе, а ребенок принадлежал Сержу безвозвратно.  
\- Ерунда, - возразила Ким, подавая ему платок за платком, - во-первых, он принадлежит не Сержу, а Эми. Во-вторых (и это неизбежно) – тоже себе, в конце концов. Через пятнадцать или двадцать лет, но какая разница.  
\- В третьих, нам придется сделать такого же, - пожаловался на самое ужасное Том, - не могу же я остаться в стороне. Этот ублюдок меня обогнал.  
\- Меня ты спросить не забыл? – прохладно уточнила Ким.  
Тогда Том встал, снял с крючка куртку и пошел в паб. Там он выпил две пинты и три шота, а потом кто-то начал наезжать на «лис» - привычная тема для ежевечернего срача, но не сегодня. Сегодня это стало поводом для битвы, и Том получил свою битву, прощальный мальчишник, украшенный мишурой разбитой посуды, разломанным стулом и трещиной в ребре.  
К чести Тома, он дрался как лев. И что еще важнее, он даже дошел домой на своих двоих, ощупывая языком зубы (все целые) и руками лицо (челюсть на месте, бровь почти не распухла). Дверь в спальню была закрыта – темперамент Ким был на высоте, как всегда, и Том почти с облегчением устроился на ночлег в своем кабинете, где с полок на него ласково и одобряюще взирали фигурки киногероев и электрические машинки.  
Серж появился утром – без ребенка, чего боялся Том, но с новостями.  
\- Мужики говорят, вчера кто-то разгромил паб, - сообщил Серж, критически оглядывая почти не распухшую бровь.  
\- Единственное, чем ты можешь помочь – это сделать так, чтобы это не попало в новости, - огрызнулся Том. Серж сел рядом и рассеянно выбил из пачки сигарету, предложил Тому. Они закурили.  
\- Это я уже, само собой, - без хвастовства подтвердил Великий Продюсер Серж, - чувствую напряг в отношениях. Желаешь исповедаться?  
\- Трещина в ребре, - пожал плечами Том и задрал майку, - остальные раны душевные.  
Серж накрыл синяк рукой.  
\- Не понимаю, зачем тебе это, - признался Том. Речь шла не о синяке; Серж будто ждал вопроса, он ответил складно, как деревенский пастор.  
\- Я чувствую, что я очень много могу. Как будто стало больше сил. А если ты можешь, то должен.  
\- Тебе стало скучно с бандой? Из-за меня? – язык отказывался выговаривать «нас», как будто никаких «нас» больше не было.  
\- Не из-за тебя, а благодаря тебе, - поправил его Серж, - все в силе. Мы в силе. Просто нас стало больше.  
Он неостановимо повалился на Тома, накрыв длинным худым телом. Борода колола шею, бок свело болью из-за ребра, но Том отнесся к этому стоически: душа болела сильнее. Нервная дрожь не прекратилась – вообще-то, только тогда Том и заметил, что его трясет.  
\- Не хочу детей, - тоскливо сказал Том, сочтя минуту траурного (или праздничного? Ха-ха) молчания оконченной.  
\- Хорош выебываться, - без раздражения возразил Серж, - не съедят же они тебя.  
\- Съедят, - упрямствовал Том, - время, деньги и все такое. Не останется сил на музыку.  
\- Деньги есть, а время ты раньше проводил в пабе, - Серж взял его руку и многозначительно прикоснулся губами к сбитым костяшкам.  
\- Может, я и дальше хочу его там проводить.  
\- Ну так ты и будешь. Кто тебе помешает, - Серж почти смеялся.  
\- Уебище, - Том пихнул его локтем, - мы же были андерграундными. Мы хотели делать революцию.  
\- Вот и сделай ее. В голове у себя. Сразу отпустит, - сказал последнее слово Серж и поцеловал – уже не ладонь, а уголок губ. А потом не уголок. А потом Том подумал, что все не так и плохо.  
\- Повтори, - сказал Том, - кажется, уже отпускает.  
Но по-настоящему его отпустило только через год.


	5. Страна чудес в золотом веке

Расскажем об этом времени подробнее. Что же творилось весь год (для верности возьмем полтора и еще кусочек) до того момента, когда Том, неадекватный от страха и восторга, страха и алкогольного опьянения, принял на руки одеяльце, содержащее внутри себя инопланетное существо (второе в его жизни), и осознал, что контакты третьей степени – хуйня по сравнению с этим, о чем сразу же и сообщил Сержу по телефону?  
Ну, сначала им исполнилось тридцать. Им, потому что нет смысла отмечать раздельно дни рождения, между которыми меньше месяца – и не стоит забывать про Дибса и Рождество, два удобных перевалочных пункта. Имеет смысл объявить промежуток между этими днями сплошным праздником, что банда под названием Касабиан и делала последние...  
\- Прости господи, тринадцать лет, - перекрестился Том и залпом опустошил бокал. Банда и примкнувшие к ней разразились аплодисментами.  
\- Сегодня мне тридцать, - Том стремительно пьянел, но держался молодцом, - это важная веха на пути... на пути...  
\- К мировому господству, - предположил Йен. Никто не знал, а в тихом омуте водились черти (или это были летучие мыши? Они объяснили бы мухобойку).  
\- К платиновой пластинке, - сказал практичный Дибс.  
\- К великой музыке, - сказал кто-то, пожелавший остаться неизвестным.  
\- К просветлению, - засмеялись девочки, обменявшись особенными девчачьими взглядами.  
\- К модели Феррари Энцо, - наугад бросил Серж.  
\- И Сержио получает главный приз, - содрогнулся в победном танце счастливый именинник, указывая на Сержа обеими руками, - в натуральную величину.  
\- Ебанись, - сказал Серж, - ты купил Феррари?  
\- Нет, - погрустнел Том, - я думал, кто-нибудь подарит.  
\- Возьму на заметку, - кивнул Серж. Все тактично отвернулись.  
\- Кхм, - Том вытер губы и постучал по микрофону пальцем, - а теперь я хочу исполнить песню. Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, проследите, чтобы у всех было шампанское.  
\- Эми не пьет, - сказал Серж, пожав плечами, - производственная необходимость.  
\- Я не пью, - сказала Эми, - а этот мудила дома получит по первое число за то, что назвал священное таинство «производством».  
\- Шампанское и попкорн на месте, - доложил Йен, - кому обновить?  
\- Достаточно, здесь все и так не в себе, - сказал Серж, - зая, не ругайся, тебе вредно.  
\- Ты вот сейчас кому это сказал? – тихо уточнил Том, но его реплика осталась незамеченной.  
\- Том, пожалуйста, - попросила Ким.  
\- И правда, Том, пожалуйста, - присоединился к ней Серж, - может, не надо?  
\- Шампанское есть у всех, - нарушил их диверсию Йен, - приступай, Том.  
В дальнем углу заиграла пианола, и Том, лихо покачнувшись на журнальном столике, пропел:  
\- Спусти занавес, позволь солнцу закатиться за горизонт.  
\- Ах вот оно что, - цензурным шепотом прокомментировал Йен.  
\- Позволь мне увидеть твою улыбку снова, - развивал тему Том.  
\- Кто-нибудь, уберите шампанское от него подальше, - попросил Серж, - и пианолу тоже, что она здесь делает, это какой-то магический реализм.  
\- Я приду и возьму тебя за руку, - убедительно кивнул Том. Эми и Ким переглянулись и исчезли наверху, оставив мужское братство справляться с проблемой самостоятельно.  
\- Модель Феррари, Том, - сделал ставку Дибс. Том задрал бровь, но устоял.  
\- Настоящая Феррари? – предположил Бен, подтвердив славу самого смелого парня на районе, но Том показательно развернулся к нему спиной и продолжил петь.  
\- Ладно, уговорил, - обреченно сказал Серж, - пойдем смотреть «Друзей», наглое безрассудное животное.  
\- Отчего же безрассудное? – удивился Том, почти ровно спрыгивая со стола, - мы всего пару серий, ребят, только для иммунитета. Не скучайте тут.  
\- Предохраняйтесь, уроды, - сказал голос, оставшийся неопознанным, - еще не хватало, чтобы у вас появились потомки.  
\- Это не так происходит, Крис, - тихо сказал Том, проходя мимо, - и мы правда идем смотреть «Друзей».  
\- Да на здоровье, - неопознанный голос сплюнул на ковер, - хоть обсмотритесь там.

Однажды Том и Серж смотрели «Друзей» и думали о вечном.  
\- Тридцать лет, - сказал Том, наблюдая за тем, как Дженнифер Энистон справлялась со схожей проблемой, - какие чувства это у тебя вызывает?  
\- У меня уже все вызвалось и прошло, - подумав, ответил Серж, - примерно год назад.  
\- Год назад тебе было двадцать девять.  
\- Это почти тридцать.  
\- Ну не настолько тридцать, как тридцать, - начал катить телегу Том, и тут снизу донесся дружный многоголосый хор: «Джон Леннон!»  
\- Паскуда Дибс, - расстроился Том, - загадал нашего Джона Леннона с фермы.  
\- Кстати, я нашел стихи, - начал Серж, но новый крик его опередил.  
\- Кит Ричардс!  
\- По иерархам пошли, - удовлетворенный своей проницательностью, заключил Том, а затем переспросил, - ты что-то сказал?  
\- Да, я нашел крутые стихи, там про...  
\- Ноэль! Галлахер! - взвыли внизу.  
Перед глазами у Тома нарисовалась картинка с фермы. Конкретно тот момент, когда Крис показывал Ноэля с пугающей достоверностью. Это был опасный момент.  
\- Кажется, пора вмешаться, - сказал Том и побежал вниз, - не переключай, я сейчас приду.  
Его опасения не оправдались – Ноэля Галлахера показывал Ноэль Галлахер собственной персоной, отряхивавший снег с ботинок. Что же он тут делал?  
\- С днем рождения, Томми, - сказал Ноэль и сунул Тому помятую коробку с Феррари Энцо и открытку, - открытка от Лиама. Вообще мы с ним не разговариваем, но по такому поводу... За все, что вы для нас сделали. Хотя я убей не понимаю, что вы, малолетние ублюдки, могли для нас сделать.  
\- «Я все еще хочу то пальто», - зачитал Том вслух и натянуто рассмеялся, - смешная старая шутка, пацаны. Спасибо за Феррари, это была моя заветная мечта.  
\- Сочтемся, - кивнул Ноэль, - где тут у вас бар?  
\- Вам – везде, - сказал Том и пошел обратно наверх – он наконец вспомнил, о чем хотел поговорить с Сержем.  
\- С днем рождения, - сказал Том, распахивая дверь в спальню.  
\- С днем рождения, - траурно подтвердили Джоуи, Моника и Чендлер.  
\- Уговорил, - согласился Серж и вытащил из-под кровати Тома тубус, криво обвязанный ленточкой, - а еще я нашел...  
\- Плакат Роллингов! – счастью Тома не было предела, - это почти так же круто, как фигурка Е.Т.!  
\- Веский комплимент, - оценил Серж.  
\- А это тебе, - сказал Том и вытащил из-под кровати помятую коробку со статуэткой Сида Вишеза.  
\- Охуенно, - разулыбался Серж, - знаешь, я все хочу тебе рассказать...  
\- Мы никогда не состаримся, - Том прижал к груди плакат, фигурку и модель Феррари Энцо.  
\- Да еб твою мать, Том, - сказал Серж, - я нашел потрясную песню, которую написал на ферме. И включил ее в саундтрек фильма. И вообще составил этот саундтрек. Фильм уже вышел. Он называется «Лондонский бульвар». И там наша песня. Круто, правда?  
\- Я знаю, - удивился Том, - я же ее спел. «Narcotic farm», да? И еще «La fee verte», зеленая фея, я оценил, ха-ха.

\- Ну хоть про плакат ты не знал? – расстроился Серж.  
\- Не знал, - утвердительно закивал Том, - и сколько он тут под кроватью лежит?  
\- Год и лежит, - поразмыслил Серж, - так получилось.  
\- У меня уже целый год мог быть плакат Роллингов, - Том выглядел обиженным, - и ты мне не сказал.  
\- Это был сюрприз на тридцатилетие, - сказал Серж, он чувствовал себя глупо.  
\- Хоть такой сюрприз у тебя получился, - согласился Том, - в чем был сюрприз с «Narcotic farm», поясни.  
\- В том, что я сочинил ее на ферме, - пояснил Серж.  
\- И почему это сюрприз, если мы ее уже записали и вышел фильм?  
\- Потому что она провалялась шесть лет в чемодане с твоими старыми майками, - заорал Серж, теряя терпение, - а потом я ее нашел, и теперь она в фильме, и это охуенно!  
\- У тебя сохранились мои старые майки, - умилился Том, - это так мило. Почти так же мило, как плакат.  
\- Семьдесят второго года, между прочим, - заметил Серж.  
\- Знаешь, Серж, - сказал Том задумчиво (это выражение его лица, как и многие другие, вызывало немедленное желание сцеловать улыбку с губ), - ты вот говорил, что надо перестать жрать вещества. Типа ты будешь отцом. Пора остепениться.  
\- Я буду, - согласился Серж, - надо перестать. И остепениться.  
\- Так вот, по твоему виду, милый Серж, - Том облизнул эти свои невыносимые губы, и Серж уже приготовился к тому, что Том сейчас начнет уламывать его что-нибудь принять – в последний-распоследний раз! – ни хуя не понятно, что ты перестал их жрать. Я бы даже резче сказал. Что ты ведешь себя как самый упоротый торчок на этой блядской вечеринке.  
Внизу закричали:  
\- Восставший из ада демонический соблазняющий Курт Кобейн!  
\- Серьезное обвинение, - отмер через пару минут Серж, - а чем докажешь?  
\- Тем, что ты рассказывал мне про «Narcotic farm» еще летом, - вздохнул Том, - прошлым. Перед тем, как мы начали писать саундтрек к тому фильму. И не притворяйся, что спишь. Я все вижу.

Следующим серьезным испытанием на пути... на пути к здравому рассудку – что тут мелочиться? – стало американское турне. По сравнению с ним даже выход четвертого альбома казался незначительным переживанием. Ничего волнующего, первое место в чарте, ничего особенного, первое место в трех чартах, ничего выдающегося, все как обычно. Они как обычно были лучшими. В Европе.  
Том даже обложку заметил не сразу, так он обленился, а когда заметил – было поздно.  
\- Что ты натворил? – обиделся Том, - почему твое лицо четыре раза повторяется на кавере, это что, наезд?  
\- Боюсь-боюсь, - кажется, Серж действительно испугался, - ты такой четкий лестерский парень, Томми. Нет, это не наезд. Это дар моей любви к вам.  
\- Какой еще любви, - нахмурился Дибс.  
\- Высокой, - сказал Серж и потеребил четки, - я представил, что отождествляюсь с вашими умами в непрерывном экстазе нирваны, и больше нет никаких искусственных преград, отделяющих нас от бесконечно вдохновляющего и подпитывающего мужского слияния.  
\- Грибы, - предположил Дибс.  
\- Буддизм, - покачал головой Том.  
\- Ом мани велоцираптор! – подтвердил Серж, - кстати, я опять написал тебе песню.  
\- А я знаю, - улыбнулся Том, - я ее даже спел. Все одиннадцать.  
\- Ты хотел сказать, восемь, - поправил Серж, - еще три пел я.  
\- Странно, - заметил проходивший мимо Йен, - спел три, а лиц твоих четыре. Непорядок.  
\- Спой еще одну, Серж, - принялся издеваться Дибс, - тогда будет четно. И четко.  
\- Будем считать, что «Velociraptor!» тоже мой, - снизошел до них Серж, отвернулся и заснул.  
\- Послеродовая депрессия, - попытался быть толерантным Том.  
\- Кросс-континентальная сучность, - не согласился с ним Бен, - Серж психует от Америки.  
\- Да мы все тут психуем, - кивнул Том, чтобы не отрываться от коллектива – он-то чувствовал себя спокойно и уверенно.  
Примерно первые пять концертов.  
«Хм, - подумал Том после первого, - Техас – непростой штат. Может, мы слишком... слишком...» - «Слишком не-ковбои, - подсказал Бен, заворачиваясь в пончо, - что? У Ноэля одолжил, клевая штука. В пончо не погрустишь».  
Том был все еще счастлив после очередного визита в Амстердам и не понял, что дело не в Техасе.  
«Остин, - подумал Том после второго, - что это вообще за город такой?»  
«Хреновый такой город, - определился Том после третьего, - без огонька».  
«Да когда уже кончится этот Техас», - рассвирепел Том после четвертого.  
«Дело не в Техасе», - заключил он после пятого и попросил у Бена пончо. Ему почему-то стало грустно. Но это было только начало – после шестого, во Флориде, Том понял, что больше не может улыбаться. А когда Том запаниковал и позвонил Ким Джеймс, она отказалась играть в морской бой.  
\- Знаешь, что такое токсикоз? – нехорошим голосом осведомилась Ким.  
\- Они как зомби, - пожаловался Том, - и их мало. Залы полупустые. И мертвые с косами стоят.  
\- Сегодня утром у меня получилось съесть яблочко, - ответила ему Ким, - но только потому что я полила его земляничным жидким мылом. Очень хотелось земляники.  
\- Тут нет чая. И у нас с собой нет. В прошлый раз Галлахеры угощали, а сейчас Серж как-то стормозил. Есть только виски и ковбои. И зомби.  
\- Если ты выпьешь полбутылки, закуривая крепким «Мальборо», то почувствуешь себя примерно так же, как я. Только пей быстро, чтобы не успеть почувствовать приятное опьянение, - спокойный вначале тон Ким раскатывался молнией, - потому что я ни хрена его не чувствую!  
\- Как скажешь, котик. Все ради нашей любви. Пойду за виски. Целую, - сказал Том и повесил трубку. Здесь все было ясно.

Утром через весь пати-вэн протянулась перетяжка, на которой ровными красивыми буквами было написано:

ТРУСЛИВЫЕ АНГЛИЙСКИЕ КОЛОНИЗАТОРЫ

и снизу в скобках:

(смерть)

Йен и Джей пили кофе, показательно не обращая на нее внимания. Серж прошел сперва от конца к началу, а потом от начала к концу, внимательно изучая инсталляцию. Маленькая приписка заслужила особенное его внимание, Серж остановился напротив нее на пять минут, а потом сделал пометку в блокнотике.  
В воздухе повеяло свободой, революцией и пятым альбомом.  
\- Я всегда говорил, что в Томе пропал гениальный художник, - светски прокомментировал Йен.  
\- Возможно, даже Бэнкси, - кивнул Джей.  
\- Тут вас немножко опускают, - намекнул им Серж.  
\- Ты видишь здесь состав преступления? – спросил Йена Джей.  
\- Нет, - сказал Йен, - а ты?  
\- Ничего оскорбительного, - заключил Джей.  
\- Доброе утро, мужики, - проснулся Бен, - кто и зачем тут простыни сушит?  
\- Это Том, - сказал Серж, - у него акция протеста.  
\- Догнало все-таки? – свесился с кровати Дибс, - в школе был зайчик зайчиком, а тут седина в бороду.  
\- Борода колется, - поделился личным Серж, но тут же опомнился, - какой, к ебеням, зайчик? Он прогуливал уроки и курил на детской площадке.  
\- Зато ты был звездой, - раздался обвиняющий голос Тома, и у Сержа засосало под ложечкой от неприятного предчувствия.  
\- Милый Том, к чему здесь это? – спросил Серж. Остальные участники конфликта равномерно рассеялись по пати-вэну: Йен, Джей и их кофейник изображали восковые фигуры в музее мадам Тюссо, Бен слился со стеной, а Дибс распластался по койке.  
\- Ненавижу колонизаторов, - ответил Том, - ничего личного. Вы приходите в нашу Ирландию, заливаете кровью наши поля, насилуете наших женщин...  
\- На каком месяце Ким? – Серж сразу перешел к делу.  
\- На шестом, но это никак не связано. Не для того трудился святой Патрик, чтобы вы в мгновение ока захватили святую землю и сделали ее своим сырьевым придатком, порабощая вольный ирландский народ!  
\- Мои предки в тот момент находились в Италии, - намекнул Серж.  
\- А я ебал, - сказал Том, - все равно вы сосете.  
\- Позволь осведомиться, почему? – холодно спросил Серж, чувствуя, что это ничего не изменит: томагавк войны уже был брошен.  
\- Потому что именно трудами английских колонизаторов эта чудесная страна шаманов и индейцев превратилась в край рецидивистов, сосланных воров и идейных пидорасов, перед которыми мы каждый день играем без проблесков отдачи и конца, - высказался Том.  
\- А мы-то тут причем?  
\- Это ты нас сюда привел, - пожал плечами Том, - иногда лучше пинать мячик, чем говорить.  
\- Ну все, - разозлился Серж, - окопная война. Никакого братания.  
Том показал неприличный жест и исчез за ширмой лаунжа, откуда вскоре начали доноситься успокаивающие тексты Сайпресс Хилл.  
\- Вот как калифорнийский хип-хоп слушать, так он фанатка, а как зомби в Техасе – это я виноват, - расстроился Серж.  
\- Забей, - вылез на свет Дибс, - у Тома предродовая депрессия. И токсикоз.  
\- Плесните чаю, - попросил Серж, - ощущаю подавленность. И дух английского колонизаторства.  
\- Чая нет, - сказал Дибс, - в прошлый раз Галлахеры заделились, а сейчас мы этот момент упустили.  
\- Я поставлю эту страну на колени, - проорал Том из-за ширмы, - не будь я Том Мейган.  
\- О’Мейган, - заржали парни, а Серж ничего не ответил. Война так война.

На следующий день Том убрал перетяжку, но лучше не стало. Шуточная перепалка приняла серьезный оборот: Серж светил каменным ебальником, Дибс смущенно отворачивался, а Йен отозвал его в сторонку и предложил извиниться за наезд.  
\- Моего отношения к тебе это не изменит, - не очень правдоподобно сказал Йен, - но все-таки за державу обидно.  
\- Ебал я родину такую, - сказал Том, подписывая себе смертный приговор.  
\- Ну ебал так ебал, - скривился Йен, - там тебя журналисты ждут, Серж уже ушел с Дибсом.  
Все американские интервью Том провел в гордом одиночестве. Вечеринки перед началом выступлений остались теми же самыми, концерты – тоже. Хотя нет, концерты были отвратительными. Том был избалованным нищетой ребенком: его не интересовали деньги и слава, но на своих выступлениях он привык видеть толпу, впадающую в экстаз. Америка не поддавалась его очарованию, публика была вялой, как оглушенная треска, скучной и совершенно не заинтересованной в настоящем британском роке. Сначала Тома это взбесило (это и трусливые колонизаторы, с чего же его так вставило?), потом он погрузился в отчаяние, не проходившее до конца тура.  
Вашингтон был еще ничего. Том нажрался с репортером, бисы качали зал, какой-то смельчак запрыгнул на сцену. Все признаки прекрасного шоу были соблюдены. А потом случилась Филадельфия, и Тома сорвало.  
Он давно забыл это чувство. Или никогда его не знал. Даже в первый раз в пабе, даже на самых маленьких площадках – раньше он выходил на сцену и забывал о себе, превращался в звенящую тетиву. Ему было необходимо внимание: пусть его слушали пять человек, но взгляды этих пятерых стоили пяти тысяч. Толпа подпитывала его, заряжала на экшн. В Филадельфии экшна не произошло. Мертвая пустыня, равнодушные глаза. В толпе, состоявшей из пяти тысяч человек, он не заметил бы тех пятерых, что стояли столбом. В толпе из пяти тысяч стоящих столбом человек он не разглядел тех пятерых, которые могли бы исправить дело.  
\- Пошло все на хуй, - сказал Том и ушел со сцены в гримерку прямо во время выступления.  
\- На хуй так на хуй, - согласился тур-менеджер Питер и загородил собой спасительную дверь, - а ты иди обратно.  
\- Там нет ничего, ради чего стоило бы возвращаться, - Том зажмурился, чтобы не выпустить обиженные слезы.  
\- Там Серж, и если ты не вернешься, он споет программу за тебя, - упорствовал Питер.  
\- Он хреновый солист, - Том улыбнулся сквозь слезы, - ему недостает веселья. И раскованности.  
\- Сделай рок, Томми, - Питер присел рядом и прикурил две сигареты, - никто не сделает его за тебя.  
\- А что мне за это будет? – затянулся Том, - ужасные люди, они слушают мою музыку и ни черта не хотят отдать взамен. Я так не могу.  
\- Что ты хочешь? – с менеджерской сноровкой перешел к делу Питер.  
\- Сыграешь со мной в морской бой, - ляпнул первое попавшееся Том.  
\- Договорились, - протянул ладонь Питер. Том пожал его руку и пошел обратно.  
И не пожалел.

\- Мы слили Штаты, - сказал Серж, допивая ром из горла.  
\- Еще нет, - ответил Дибс, - впереди половина тура. Ты преувеличиваешь.  
\- Это за пределами наших возможностей.  
\- Если мы даже не попытаемся, то потом будем об этом жалеть.  
\- Я слишком стар, чтобы разбивать лоб об это дерьмо, - признался Серж, - хотя в целом ты прав.  
\- Ты стар, - согласился Дибс, - супер-стар. Вставай и сражайся.  
\- Не могу, - сказал Серж, - меня сейчас вырвет.  
\- Главное, что сейчас, а не в Нью-Йорке, - утешающе сказал Дибс, - тебе волосы подержать?  
\- Ебал я ваш Нью-Йорк, - крикнул с другого конца пати-вэна Том, - я никому не буду ничего доказывать. Просто еще один концерт. Заткнитесь все к хуям.  
\- Просто еще один концерт, - повторил Серж и слился с унитазом.  
\- Эй, Дибс, - бросил Том, пробиравшийся к столику с алкоголем, - передай Сержу, чтобы он за мной не повторял.  
\- Не повторяй за Томом, Серж, - засмеялся Дибс.  
\- Я за ним не повторяю, - Серж прополоскал рот, - это он за мной. Найди ему какой-нибудь наш диск, пусть посмотрит автора песен.  
\- Иди послушай музыку, - перефразировал Дибс.  
\- Блядь, как же все это надоело, - пожалел себя Том, - зачем мамочка родила меня рок-звездой.  
\- Оставался бы сверлить дырки на заводе, - не удержался Серж.  
Тома оттаскивали впятером.  
\- Ну, встань напротив меня, ублюдок, - подначивал Том, махая в воздухе ногами, - я уделаю тебя в два счета.  
\- Только если на моей стороне будут секьюрити, - отказался Серж и с достоинством отхлебнул минералки – с алкоголем на этот вечер было покончено, - у меня футбольный удар, я гопников пиздил. Еще сломаю тебе что-нибудь.  
\- Ты сломал мне жизнь, - драматизировал пьяный Том, - и карьеру, ну вот за каким мы сюда поперлись.  
\- Вообще-то мы не разговариваем, - напомнил Серж, чувствовавший себя в безопасности за широкими спинами Дибса и Бена.  
\- И правда, - согласился Том, - пойду-ка лучше спать, воевать нужно на трезвую голову.  
Уложив Тома спать, они принялись играть в мафию.  
\- А раньше играли в ассоциации, - ностальгировал Серж.  
\- Так всех уже показали, - сказал Дибс, - и Мадонну, и Леннона, и Галлахеров.  
\- Обоих? – уточнил Серж и случайно пропалил свою карту Йену.  
\- Обоих, - кивнул Йен, - Лиама два года назад, ты не помнишь, ты был под кокаином.  
\- Неужели кроме них никого нет?  
\- Еще есть Флоренс и Мик Джаггер, но их неинтересно.  
\- Мафия – американская игра, - подсел на измену Серж, - какого хрена мы вообще в это играем?  
\- Серж – мафия, - заявил Йен, - я точно знаю, я детектив.  
\- Я детектив, - возразил Дибс, - а ты просто смотришь в карты.  
\- Так все смотрят, - удивился Йен, - Бен доктор, Питер шлюха, ты мирняк.  
\- Том шлюха, - мрачно сказал Серж, - ему телки с восьмого класса дают.  
\- Это зависть, - вздохнул Дибс.  
\- Это любовь, - сказал Том, - когда я проснусь, не напоминайте, будьте милосердны.  
\- Заметано, - кивнули мужики, - ну что, кого мы первым убьем?  
\- Давайте убьем Сержа, - заржал Йен, - он пойдет спать, и они помирятся.  
\- Хуй вам, - мрачно сказал Серж, - я мирный житель, а мафия Йен, он меня валит.  
\- В тихом омуте, - кивнул Дибс, - достойная теория. Кто за Йена?

А ведь они почти помирились тогда, – под давлением обстоятельств, провального гига в Филадельфии и общей страсти к игре в ассоциации, - но не сложилось. Иногда казалось, что даже к лучшему. Недоступность Сержа и, как следствие, отсутствие возможности выпустить пар превращало Тома в агрессивную машину рока. Тут уже было не до поэзии струн, не до звона тетивы – он мог охарактеризовать себя только как злого робота, крушащего все на своем пути. Потом Серж, распереживавшись, включил строку «я дрался с роботом» в новую песню, но тогда все было серьезно. Серьезно серьезно.  
Том прыгал по гримерке под самый убойный из всех предконцертных плейлистов. Серж отстраненно красил глаза перед зеркалом. Том хотел многое ему сказать, слишком многое, но он приберег слова на потом. Вместо этого Том пошел в туалет, выложил две дорожки и зарядился на шоу. «Ирландская армия наступает, сучки», - подумал Том и смахнул со лба на переносицу солнцезащитные очки – свет уже был чересчур ярким, а ведь они еще даже не вышли на сцену.  
Они вышли на сцену, и Нью-Йорк лег под них как соскучившаяся по ласке любовница. Тот самый Нью-Йорк, которого Том боялся, которого он ждал: в разы хуже, чем просто Йорк, в разы проще. Им нужно было шоу. Том дал им то, чего они хотели.  
\- На колени, - прокричал Том после второй волны бисов, - на колени, блядь, Нью-Йорк.  
И Нью-Йорк встал на колени. Что ему еще оставалось? Весь, от первого до последнего ряда, от первого до последнего вздоха. Это была победа.  
\- Ничего не делай, - предупредил Том парой часов позже, закрывая за собой дверь в номер Сержа, - и ничего не говори.  
\- Все еще не разговариваем, - кивнул Серж и отставил бокал на тумбочку, чтобы его случайно не сбить.  
\- Ага, - подтвердил Том, - холодная война. Встань к стене, руки по швам.  
\- Все-таки убьешь, - мягко выговорил Серж и встал к стене спиной.  
Том больше всего любил его, когда Серж подчинялся: усталый, истомленный, злой, великолепный. Том снял с него рубашку и запечатал поцелуями вены на изнанке локтя. Серж расправил ладони на гостиничных обоях и сжал пальцы до белых костяшек. Том поцеловал костяшки и разогнул пальцы (на левом указательном мозоли от струн). Серж закрыл глаза и стукнулся затылком о стену.  
\- Хочешь выпить? – проявил чуткость и нежность Том.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты встал на колени, - не оценил его стараний Серж.  
\- Позже, - пообещал Том.  
Все-таки Том был последовательным. Том последовательно поцеловал его плечи и соски, потом впадину между ключиц и впадину между грудных мышц, рассвет солнечного сплетения и пупок. На ладонь выше пупка и на ладонь ниже; расстегнул ремень и молнию, спустил джинсы. У Сержа стояло колом, он дышал неглубоко и часто.  
\- Завтра мы сделаем вид, что ничего не было, - обозначил условия Том и шагнул назад, к идеально застеленной постели.  
\- Мы десять лет делаем вид, что ничего не было, - согласился Серж, отрываясь от стены, - ты вообще в себе, майор Том?  
\- Десять, девять, восемь, - Том отступал, скидывая с себя джинсовую куртку, полосатую майку, солнцезащитные очки, джинсы, ботинки, - не десять, а тринадцать.  
\- Четырнадцать, - выдохнул Серж и оседлал его, - как ты хочешь? Оксфорд-стайл?  
\- Так уже было, я не люблю повторяться, - отказался Том и потянул его ближе, - иди сюда (семь, шесть, пять, четыре).  
Бедра Сержа замерли у него на груди, головка маячила совсем близко к губам. Том коснулся ее языком (три, два, один) и сказал:  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в рот.  
\- Как ты выебал весь этот стадион, - догадался Серж и неторопливо повел бедрами вперед (отрываемся от земли).  
\- Именно так, - сказал Том, поднимая глаза на него (ноль, теперь тебе некуда бежать; прими и наслаждайся).  
\- Мы победили, - сказал Серж и толкнулся внутрь, раздвигая своим членом губы.  
\- Мы сделали эту страну, - сказал Серж, возвращаясь назад.  
\- Если бы ты знал, как ты сейчас смотришься, - сказал Серж, - ты бы сам себя выебал, я клянусь.  
Тому не были нужны его клятвы (он выучил их наизусть), ему не требовалась нежность (он ею пресытился), он хотел кончить и закурить, и чтобы в горле саднило от жестоких движений.  
\- Послезавтра Мексико, ты опять будешь бухать с журналистами, - пожаловался Серж, и Том выдавил: «ага».  
\- Я тебя выебу и убью за эти интервью, - ухмыльнулся Серж, Том чуть не взорвался, это было именно так, как он себе представлял, в точности.  
\- Ради этого стоило их давать, - выговорил Том, когда представился момент.  
\- Не знал, что ты мазохист, - всхлипнул Серж, упираясь руками в стену, - тебе правда нравится?  
«Правда нравится, - хотел сказать Том, но вместо этого обвел языком головку, - мне охуенно нравится, сделай так еще раз, делай так всегда».  
\- Ты конченый ублюдок, - простонал Серж, оставляя царапины на обоях, и Том хотел бы сказать: «конечно, конченый, так же, как и ты».  
\- Содом и Гоморра, - неожиданно произнес Серж, заполняя его рот целиком, - все святые апостолы и господь Бог, еб твою мать, Томми, еб твою мать.  
\- Не мать, - сказал Том и проглотил, - меня. Меня.  
\- Тебя, - Серж кусал губу, тяжесть его веса хаотично металась по груди Тома, - конечно, тебя. Иди сюда.

Его поцелуй растекся по губам соленой скользкой медузой; это было лучшее, о чем Серж мог мечтать. Голод воплотился наяву, несмотря на свершившийся оргазм, несмотря на объявленную войну – или благодаря ей? Том целовался как умирающий от жажды солдат в пустыне, как оголодавший зверь. Близость после разлуки ощущалась ударом тока, простое соприкосновение тел могло бы сбить с ног, не находись Серж на кровати.  
\- Да, да, да, - Том стонал в голос, перекатывая голову и расправляя ноги под Сержем, - ты моя блядь, моя королева, поцелуй меня, чертова тварь.  
Серж целовал, заглаживая губами крики, яростно надрачивая его член. Это не продлилось долго: Том кончил, карикатурно зажмурившись и до синяков сжимая предплечье. Потом он собрал шмотки в охапку и собрался уходить - путь до номера был недолгим, но одеться все-таки стоило. Одеться Том не успел.  
\- Мы не разговариваем, - напомнил Том еще раз и облизнул распухшие губы. Это выбило весь воздух из легких, и говорить стало нечем. И не о чем.  
\- Помолчим, - согласился Серж и уцепил его за руку, - вернись в кровать, я еще не закончил.  
\- Когда ты закончишь, я сдохну, - подозрительно быстро сдался Том, и одежда посыпалась на пол.  
\- От удовольствия, - уточнил Серж и скользнул языком по запястью.  
\- Давай потрахаемся, - попросил Том, - пожалуйста.  
\- Кто я, чтобы тебе отказывать, - туманно пробормотал Серж, окутывая поцелуями его поясницу.  
\- Резинки? – спросил Том, вставая на колени и локти.  
\- Есть, - убедился Серж, потроша свой бумажник.  
\- Смазка? – проверил Том, выгибая поясницу.  
\- В наличии, - сказал Серж, выдавливая тюбик между его ягодиц.  
\- Это не больно, - повторил Том – видимо, для себя, не для Сержа же, - пожалуйста, помедленнее.  
\- Никакого гейства, - сказал Серж и поцеловал впадинку у крестца.  
\- Побольше смазки, медленно и плавно, - сказал Том нормальным голосом, а потом у него уже так не получилось.  
Несмотря на опьянение, – какое еще опьянение, Серж был трезв как стекло! – ему было неловко и странно. Несмотря на возбуждение и любовь, расколовшую грудную клетку холодной молнией, ему было страшно, как в самый первый из первых разов.  
\- Ты готов? – глупо спросил Серж, но Том ничего не ответил.  
Неловкость ушла, когда Серж положил ладони ему на плечи, а голова Тома опустилась, а затем опять поднялась, запрокинутая в какой-то невидимой гримасе, потому что он был к Сержу спиной, и Серж, не зная, куда деть руки, положил их для опоры на бедренные косточки Тома, а потом, резко догадавшись об их предназначении здесь и сейчас, не без трепета обнял ладонью его член, оборачивая вокруг тем же движением, которым обхватывал гриф гитары, зажимая аккорд, и сжал, и Том сказал: «да», потом сказал: «блядь, давай, да, да, да, блядь», - с ноткой боли, когда Серж, удерживая его, двинулся вперед, - и: «да-а-а-а», долго, сладко, когда Серж потянул ладонь вверх к головке, обводя ее отвердевшим от гитарных риффов указательным пальцем. Вздрогнул, выгнул спину, приглушенно, бессмысленно выдохнул что-то, походившее на стон.  
Серж подался назад, потом вперед, и спина выгибалась, отталкивая его и встречая, и скользил по мокрой от смазки ладони член, и Том уже не затыкался, продолжая свое «да-блядь-да», вскидывая бедра, почти ложась грудью на простыни.  
И когда его стоны стали слишком пронзительными, откровенными, а всхлипы - отрывистыми, Серж убрал ладонь, зацепил соски по очереди, и бедра шлепнулись о бедра: «том, том, том, том, том», - глухо стукало сердце, как колокол Биг-Бен, только чаще. «Том, том, том», - резонировало во всю грудную клетку, Серж раньше не представлял себе, как это может быть страшно и волшебно, а теперь не смог бы забыть.  
Том застонал: низко, протяжно, мучительно, и Серж позволил себе эту слабость -  
захватил в горсть его волосы на самом затылке, потянул на себя, запрокидывая голову,  
которая подалась к нему с самодовольной покорностью, будто Том только того и ждал. Сержу не было видно его лица - только кончик пунцового уха, это ухо привлекло к себе его внимание, как точка сигареты ночью. Серж наклонился, прижимаясь грудью к спине, полностью соприкасаясь, и облизнул мочку, как леденец. Том издал нечто среднее между стоном и смешком, прижался теснее, елозя мокрой спиной по груди Сержа. На его губах мелькнула отрешенная безупречная улыбка, вызвавшая у Сержа мгновенное ощущение турбулентности, того, что он попал в воздушную яму, он не имел больше опоры под ногами; он знал, что любые сказанные слова что-то изменят.  
Ему хотелось сказать: «я люблю тебя», чтобы как-то удержать опору, предотвратить падение, но Том прошептал:  
\- Да, блядь, да.  
Его ноги крупно вздрагивали, дрожали, и у Сержа пересохло во рту вплоть до потери способности говорить; он обнял Тома за грудь и не смог оторваться, они больше не расцеплялись, Серж вернул руку на член, бедра под ним взбрыкнули, и Серж хотел спросить, все ли в порядке, не больно ли? - но вырывались только бессвязные хрипы, перед глазами скакал узор подушки, елозивший в ямке между плечом и ухом Тома, еще более красным от недавнего поцелуя, и губы у него были такие же красные, капельки пота над верхней и приоткрытый рот, которым он тянулся к Сержу, а Серж не мог его толком поцеловать.  
Кончая, в какой-то прекрасный момент Серж ощутил, что все стало просто, очень просто - обнимая его, слушая грохот сердца и дрожь в руках; очень просто - следить за ритмом и не разжимать пальцы. Жизнь стала очень простой. В ней не осталось ничего лишнего. Том, его длинный последний выдох, победа; Том, его первый стон, укус и поражение.  
\- Да, - растекся по сбитому покрывалу Том, - кстати, я с тобой не разговариваю. Передай Дибсу, что мы еще повторим.  
\- К черту Дибса, - Серж с трудом открыл глаза. Под веками застыл глупый узор с подушки, - сами справимся.  
\- Ага, - сказал Том, - ну я пошел.  
И заснул там же, не выпуская из рук свою полосатую майку, за которую цеплялся все это время.

\- Серж, - забарабанил в дверь Йен, - вставай, мы опоздаем на самолет. Мексика ждет.  
\- Подождет, не обломится, - машинально крикнул в ответ Том и удивился, насколько капитально сорван голос.  
\- Он что, не видит? На двери висит табличка «не беспокоить», - сказал сквозь сон Серж и крепче перехватил Тома поперек груди.  
\- Ах вот оно что, - сказал Йен уже тише, - ладно, ну я пошел.

Как ни странно, они не разговаривали еще два месяца.  
Предыдущим вечером Серж звонил Эми. В морской бой они не играли, но диалог все равно вышел продуктивным.  
\- Это непреодолимо, - сказал Серж предыдущим вечером, - я больше не могу.  
\- Ты же там не детей спасаешь, - умиротворенно сказала Эми, - иди и работай.  
Серж пошел и поработал – и вы видите, к каким результатам это привело.  
А потом они с Томом еще два месяца не разговаривали, хотя все уже было ясно. Да кому он лгал, все было ясно еще четырнадцать лет назад. В Нью-Йорке было заебись, в Мексике тоже неплохо, как и в Торонто, и в Чикаго, и в Ванкувере, и между ними. И в Сиэтле, и в Портленде, и в Сан-Франциско. Серж продолжил водить на интервью Дибса (Дибс был только рад, они давно так не отрывались). Том отрывался по ночам, старательно напоминая о том, как они не общаются – когда у него оставались на это силы.  
А потом они вернулись домой, и Том, забыв о распрях, позвонил Сержу из больницы, держа на руках новорожденную дочь.  
\- Я понял, - лаконично и счастливо сказал Том.  
\- Все понял? – уточнил Серж.  
\- Все понял, - сказал Том мягким голосом – этот тон Серж слышал впервые за два года. В калейдоскопе возбуждения, страсти и страха его было не выловить, - ты будешь делать рок, детка. Я в тебя верю.  
\- Ага, - удовлетворенно сказал Серж, понимая, что последнее относится не к нему, - до скорого. Я на днях зайду.  
\- Заходи, - попросил Том, у которого еще даже синяки не сошли после их не-общения, - я соскучился.


	6. Долгая счастливая жизнь

Однажды из группы Ред Хот Чили Пепперс ушел Джон Фрушанте.  
\- Хорошие они мужики, - отозвался Том, протрезвев после совместного гига в Киеве, - но без Фрушанте не мартини.  
\- Фли заценил мою скелетную майку, - похвастался Серж.  
\- Еще бы. Он пять лет назад в такой же выступал.  
\- Да в ней кто только не выступал. Это не повторение, а преемственность. Хватит ржать.  
\- Ага, конечно, - кивнули все, а потом Серж притащил десять полных скелетных костюмов и сообщил, сверкая глазами:  
\- В Лидсе на бис выйдем в них.  
Отказать ему не смог даже Йен.  
\- Где ты их взял? – поинтересовался Том.  
\- В театре, - Серж был очень собой доволен.  
«Милый Серж», - подумал Том. Серж в последнее время вел себя особенно очаровательно.  
\- Спасибо всем, меня зовут Том Мейган, а это мой мальчик, Серж Пиццорно, - известил толпу перед бисами Том. Ну ладно, он не так сказал. Первую половину Том держал в уме. Толпа обрадовалась, а Серж как-то не очень. Чтобы загладить вину, Том спел ему «She loves you».  
А на фестивале Т развил тему:  
\- Я хочу от него детей.  
Серж притворился, что недоволен, но кто ему поверил.

Однажды из группы Касабиан ушел Джей Мелер, и Серж загрустил.  
\- В такие моменты я начинаю думать о том, о чем не следует, - признался Серж, протирая кресло в кабинете Тома пятничным вечером.  
\- Мне для коллекции не хватает Доджа, - кивнул Том.  
\- Крис писал хорошую музыку. Было трудно его заменить. По всей Европе пришлось команду искать.  
\- И где он сейчас? – пожал плечами жестокий Том, - у нас после этого три альбома вышло, а он все первый никак... не выебет.  
\- Из Франции композиторов выписывать, - развивал тему Серж, - а гитариста – из Америки.  
\- Вот из Америки и выпиши.  
\- Я хреновый продюсер, - Сержа так накрыло, он сам удивился.  
\- Это кислота у тебя хреновая, - указал на очевидное Том, - не тот хороший продюсер, кто нашел одного гениального Криса, который всех заебал своей гениальностью, а тот, кто смог его заменить и сделать не хуже. Хоть из Франции, хоть из Зимбабве.  
\- Ты так считаешь? – в темном омуте паранойи забрезжила надежда, - а то тут некоторые говорят, что лучше «Club foot» мы ничего не сделали.  
\- Ты сейчас оскорбил труд пятидесяти человек, - рассмеялся Том.  
\- Ну насчет пятидесяти ты загибаешь. Тридцать еще туда-сюда, но пятьдесят...  
Том сел на подлокотник, привалился теплым боком к плечу. От него веяло спокойствием и трезвостью рассудка.  
\- Надо покурить, - предложил единственный разумный выход Том, - единственное, что может спасти от плохого прихода – хорошая трава.  
Где-то в его рассуждениях была ошибка, но Серж обнаружил ее только утром.

\- Знаешь, почему я решил завязать? – разбудил Тома его полный решимости и тоски голос.  
Том открыл глаза. Серж вжался в подоконник, обнимая минералку.  
\- Остепениться, стать отцом, стать взрослым, старость, гроб, кладбище? – припомнил Том, закуривая.  
\- На самом деле нет, - Серж с ненавистью посмотрел на сигарету и отогнал от себя дым, - однажды я проснулся после пати, дунул и пошел за молоком. Возвращаюсь обратно, на дорожке у дома сидит бомж. Я предложил ему уйти. Он поднялся, и тогда я его узнал.  
\- Сальвадор Дали, - вспомнил текст Том.  
\- Зрительные галлюцинации, - кивнул Серж, - и если бы только зрительные. Он двинул мне по морде, представляешь?  
\- А бобби у тебя в кровати тоже оттуда?  
\- Конечно. Мне нужно было спрятаться, я прибегаю в спальню. Пот льет, глаза закатываются. А там он. «Серж, - говорит, - бросай ты это дело, до добра не доведет». И многозначительно крутит на пальце наручники.  
\- Ужас какой, - содрогнулся Том, почти не испытывая стыда за отсутствие сочувствия: он отменно выспался после вчерашнего косяка и теперь не ощущал в теле ничего, кроме приятной ломоты.  
\- Потому что не надо кислоту с травкой мешать, - морализировал Серж, подозрительно косясь куда-то за спинку дивана.  
\- Так что, тебя и сегодня накрыло? – наконец догадался Том.  
\- Ты видишь полицейского, Томми? – ласково спросил Серж.  
\- Я вижу розового пони с дилдо на лбу, - улыбнулся Том.  
\- Это не пони, а Майлз Кейн, мудила, - вздохнул Серж, - я больше не употребляю, баста. Кажется, у меня фобия полицейских.  
\- Типа Хичкок, - кивнул Том, - ага, ага, круто.  
\- Не смешно.  
\- Почему же. Хочешь, устроим ролевые игры. В горячего бобби и провинившегося хулигана. Сразу отпустит.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- У меня и наручники есть, - фантазировал Том. Наручники правда где-то были.  
\- Знаешь, ты сейчас сказал кое-что очень хорошее, - Серж так вдохновился, что отложил минералку и даже встал на ноги.  
\- Что, искать? – Том был к этому не готов так рано с утра, но если учитывать долгие предварительные ласки...  
\- Из Америки, - сказал Серж и вынул мобильник, - ты прав. Выпишем его из Америки.

\- Всем привет, - сказал Тим Картер и лучезарно улыбнулся, - я снова с вами. Не Фрушанте, но тоже ничего.  
Это очень мягко выражаясь. Тим был не просто ничего, он был гением. Кажется, Сержа повсюду окружали гении. «Все-таки я хороший продюсер», - удовлетворенно подумал Серж.  
\- Ты его уломал, - обрадовался Том, - хотя я нахожу твое пристрастие к сатанистам немного странным.  
\- Про Криса понятно, про Ноэля с трудом, он скорее по пони, но Тим? – удивился Серж.  
\- Цепочка с человеческой многоножкой, - указал внимательный к деталям Том.  
\- А, это, - расслабился Серж, - это не сатанизм, это стиль.

Первым словом Мими после обязательных «мама» и «папа» стало слово «а-а-ав Серж».  
\- Это у вас наследственное, - заключила Ким, - ген пиццорноебства.  
\- Не ругайся, - попросил Том, - кто моя девочка? Вот моя девочка.  
И набил имя дочки под старой виньеткой на плече. Виньетка сразу обрела смысл. Хотя что там виньетка, смысла во всей жизни резко стало как-то больше.  
\- Если бы я не видела тебя во всех стадиях оголения, то подумала бы, что у тебя и его имя где-нибудь наколото, - рассмеялась Ким, - что за мания записывать имена близких на себе, боишься случайно забыть?

\- А меня ты еще не набил? – повторил ее идею Серж, водя пальцем по свежей татуировке, - на заднице где-нибудь. Хорошо смотрелось бы.  
\- Левая половинка Сержа, правая половинка Сержа, - похоронно прокомментировал Дибс, - убейте меня, пожалуйста, я уже не смогу развидеть этот образ.  
\- Конечно, - блаженно жмурился Том, - когда стану старым, обязательно набью. Всех вас. Где-нибудь на руке. Чтобы не забыть старых товарищей в пучинах Альцгеймера.  
\- На костяшках, - поддержал Дибс, - по-пацански.  
\- Пальцев не хватит.  
\- А ты инициалами, как Кей Джей. Не всем же такую роскошь – целое имя.  
\- Что это за имя такое? – очнулся Серж, - Мими, как болонка.  
\- Чья бы корова, - укорил его Том, - Эннио, блядь, на тебя Морриконе в суд еще не подал?  
\- На него Эннио сам в суд подаст, когда вырастет, - Эми высунулась из кухни и погрозила собранию лопаточкой, - он его на матч водил.  
Повисла драматическая пауза.  
\- На «лис»? – уточнил Дибс.  
\- Как ты это разрешила? – ужаснулся Том.  
\- Я спала, - вздохнула Эми, - молодая мать должна использовать каждую минуту. Просыпаюсь, ребенка нет.  
\- Ты превратишь его жизнь в ад, - грустно сказал Том.  
\- Мы страдали, пусть и он страдает, - отбивался от них Серж, - быть болельщиком «лис» - великое испытание, которое закаляет характер.  
\- И разрушает печень, - метко указал Том.  
\- Он будет в бою не один, помощь уже в пути, - раскрыл карты Серж, - я позвал вас всех сегодня, чтобы в тесном семейном кругу отпраздновать, кхм, как бы это сказать. В общем, мы ждем второго.  
\- Его тоже Эннио назовешь? – рассмеялся Том. Новость проскочила без сложностей, что принесло Сержу облегчение – вплоть до эйфории.  
\- Спасибо, что предупредил, - Эми закатила глаза и кинула в Сержа лопаткой с налипшей морковкой.  
\- Снова бросаем пить? – прагматично спросил Дибс.  
\- Ни хуя, - Серж снял с волос морковь, разлил по бокалам шампанское и встал на стол, - я теперь отец, мужики. Пати хард!

Однажды Серж снялся в рекламе мужской одежды. А потом еще в одной. А потом и вовсе стал лицом дома Армани.  
«И чем я хуже?» - подумал Том, скупил всю весеннюю коллекцию Барберри и устроил дома модный показ.

Однажды Том скупил всю коллекцию Барберри и устроил дома модный показ. Дом принадлежал Сержу, поэтому Серж был вынужден на все это смотреть.  
\- А может, не надо? – Серж сдался уже на двенадцатой перемене образа.  
\- Сейчас-сейчас, - Том выскользнул из-за импровизированной шторки и раскинул руки, как Че или Иисус, - жемчужина нашей коллекции, стильный молодежный лук.  
\- Том, тебе тридцатник. Какой, на хер, молодежный, - пробурчал Серж, чувствуя, как теплый детеныш Чужого скользит своими щупальцами по пищеводу и обосновывается в животе. Кажется, за это – за детскую непосредственность и умение играючи превратить барную стойку в примерочную – Серж его и любил?  
Серж вынужден был признаться, что сам находил себя очень странным.  
\- Ты охуенно странный, - прошептал Том, падая рядом и переплетая их пальцы, - инопланетянин. Кажется, за это я тебя и...  
\- Ага, - оборвал его Серж и ловким обманным приемом уложил Тома на диван.  
Из-за этого досадного, но приятного инцидента показ затянулся. Поздно вечером домой вернулась Эми и вместе с измотанным Сержем досмотрела показ, а потом отжала у Тома кардиган.  
\- Замечательный кардиган, - хвасталась Эми подругам, - у Тома прекрасный вкус, не то что у моего ебаната.

Когда-то Серж мечтал о карьере футболиста. Или гонщика. Или мотогонщика. Одним словом, он мечтал о скорости.  
Серж вырос рок-звездой, но предчувствие его не обмануло: Касабиан летели вперед с огромной скоростью, и для того, чтобы удержаться в седле, нужно было бежать в десять раз быстрее.  
\- В точности как говорила Черная Королева из Зазеркалья, - подтвердил Том, - ты же помнишь?  
Серж не помнил. Он не помнил сказок, мечты были важнее. Те, в которых он уходил от погони, касался коленом земли на виражах и угонял тачки. Даже в свою существующую реальность Серж умудрился контрабандой протащить отголосок непроизошедшего мира. Зачем еще были нужны видеоклипы?

Когда-то Том думал, что проживет обычную жизнь провинциального гопника из предместья. Ну ладно, он так не думал, но жизнь все равно собирался прожить без выкрутасов. Работа на заводе, кредит под ипотеку, стиральная машина в качестве свадебного подарка, пивной живот.  
Из всего этого в полной мере сбылся только живот. Никто ни разу не сказал Тому: «Том, солист андерграундной группы должен быть если не истомлен кокаином, то хотя бы аристократически изящен». Но от пропитанного любовью и заботой молчания все становилось только хуже.  
\- Что делать? – спросил Том у Ким.  
\- По мне похоже, чтобы меня когда-то это волновало? – задрала бровь Ким. Том искренне ею восхищался. В любом возрасте, в любом положении Ким могла позволить себе плевать на условности. С другой стороны, Ким не была солистом андерграундной группы.  
\- Не загораживай, тут Джейми Оливер рассказывает новый рецепт баклажанов на гриле, - попросила Ким, жестом отгоняя Тома от экрана, - для начала можешь попробовать не жрать чипсы.  
\- Никогда, - на такие жертвы Том был не готов. Том пошел в гараж и собрал турник.  
\- Живи, чтобы встретить новый день, - пыхтел Том, подкрепившись перед тренировкой доброй пинтой лагера, - живи, чтобы драться опять, опять, опять.  
\- Я тебя уважаю. Огонь в глазах, все такое, - оценил его усилия проходивший мимо Серж. Сержу было хорошо говорить, он соблюдал строгую диету из наркотиков и вдохновения, что позволяло не брать в руки гантели последние десять лет. Никогда не брать в руки гантели.  
\- Я устал и меня все заебало, - Том вытер лицо полотенчиком и снова повис на турнике, - одиннадцать, двенадцать, тринадцать.  
\- Помедленнее, я записываю, - уплыл в неведомые дали Серж.  
\- Ебаные обычные люди живут свои ебаные обычные жизни, - жаловался Том. Раздражение придавало ему сил, - а я тут качаюсь как мудак. Двадцать. Все, идем пить пиво.  
\- Да мы и так пьем, - Серж указал банкой на холодильник, важнейший тренировочный снаряд, - давай еще заход, чтобы нас не сравнивали с группой Кин.  
\- Сука, - огорчился Том, - я стараюсь, а ты меня с грязью.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, - исправился Серж, - мне просто нравятся твои крепкие объятия. Давай, Томми, за маму, за папу, за андерграундный шик, под твои считалки так здорово пишется.

Однажды Том очень сильно напился и решил поговорить о чувствах.  
\- Ты мой самый близкий человек, - сказал Том, - хотя хера с два ты человек. Ты инопланетянин. Ты меня встретил и научил делать рок. Я не пьяный.  
\- Конечно, нет, - подтвердил Серж, - двигай ногу, вот так. Шажок.  
\- Где-то это уже было, - задумался Том и встал посреди улицы.  
\- Конечно, было, - согласился Серж, - пошли дальше, больной ублюдок, нас сейчас собьет тот красный Рендж Ровер.  
\- Подари мне машинку, - попросил Том, - у меня Доджа в коллекции не хватает. Ты привел меня в места, которых я мог никогда не увидеть. Ты показал мне мир, о котором я даже не мечтал.  
\- Дисней? – догадался Серж.  
\- Мими, - Том душераздирающе зевнул, - «Русалочка», «Красавица и Чудовище», «Белоснежка». Все, что было позже – шлак.  
\- Кроме свинки Пеппы, - Серж понимал.  
\- Кроме свинки Пеппы. Но она не Дисней. А «мафию» придумали не американцы. Кстати, ты знаешь, что кино про поросенка Бейба снял тот же мужик, который сделал «Безумного Макса»?  
\- Иди ты, - поразился Серж.  
\- Да я иду, иду, - отмахнулся Том, - о чем я. Вот. Мы добились успеха благодаря тебе. Мы точно уже когда-то об этом говорили.  
\- Ты сидел на дереве, накуренный в хлам, и пел что-то из перцев, - улыбнулся Серж.  
\- Никогда не остановимся, - гнул свою линию Том, - господи, зачем я так нажрался.

Однажды Том очень сильно напился и решил поехать на Ибицу. С Сержем, но без девчонок. Медовый месяц, часть вторая. Увидеть места, которые он никогда не увидел бы, все такое. Но Серж писал альбом, и Том полетел один. Через две недели у Тома кончилась текила. Столкновение с реальностью было неизбежно.  
\- Я стою тут голый, вокруг джанки литрами дуют «Маргариту», - оглядываясь по сторонам, шептал Том, - клянусь, ни хуя не помню. Когда мы в последний раз виделись? Где? Как ты мог меня бросить в таком состоянии?  
\- Мы были дома, в Лестере, - скучающе отрапортовал Серж, - пока ты там развлекаешься, я работаю как сволочь.  
\- Забери меня отсюда, - прошипел Том, - я на измене. Вот-вот полезут демоны.  
\- Злые близнецы, - Серж был на своей волне, - ага, знаю. Один прямо сейчас из зеркала на меня смотрит. Протяни руку, и можно потрогать.  
\- Где твои манеры, - расстроился Том, - я тут прозябаю, а ты...  
\- Плюс тридцать пять, - перебил его Серж, - теперь понятно, почему ты голый. Проверь, нет ли где лишней татуировки. Сейчас забронирую тебе билет обратно. Возвращайся, я написал пять новых песен.

\- Голова раскалывается, - Том всем своим видом изображал неспособность работать, - я напоследок решил искупаться. Чуть не утонул. Мне кажется, я видел призрака.  
\- Чьего призрака? – удивился Серж.  
\- Свободной Ирландии, наверное, - закатил глаза Том, - он говорил, что лучше умереть с высоко поднятой головой, чем жить стоя на коленях. Пока я его слушал, замерз в этом бассейне. Потом всю ночь знобило. Не мог заснуть, заебался считать овец.  
\- Ты всегда мерзнешь, - кивнул Серж, - помедленнее, я записываю.  
\- Принеси лучше аспирина. Я не стал сдавать сумку в багаж, грелся о шмотки. А у нас тут ливень. Я весь промок, - дежурная жалость к себе, которой Том любил время от времени предаваться, достигла апогея, - и вот я выхожу в шторм, а тебя нет. И никого нет.  
\- Твой рейс прибыл в четыре утра, - изумился Серж, разбодяживая аспирин кокаином, - ты серьезно думал, что я поеду тебя встречать?  
\- Ты должен был спасти меня от этого жестокого мира, - траурно заключил Том, заворачиваясь в плед, - показать мне, что я не один.  
\- Помедленнее, - намекнул Серж, - ты, кажется, до сих пор не протрезвел.

\- Восемь треков, считая интерлюдии. Пора задуматься о названии.  
\- Не интересует, - отрезал Серж.  
Серж мрачным вороном застыл в гнезде, свитом из бумажек, пустых сигаретных пачек, скрученных струн и прочего барахла. Хмурость была ему к лицу – десять лет назад это выражение смахивало скорее на растерянность, а сейчас превратилось в крепкое выдержанное презрение. Презрения в Серже не было ни на грамм, но образ сложился подходящий.  
\- Отчего же? – рассмеялся Том, - не дуйся, что ты как граф Дракула. Как насчет «Секс, рок-н-ролл, а с наркотиками мы завязали»?  
\- Семь раз, ага, - кивнул Серж, - слишком длинно.  
\- «Секс и завязали».  
\- Не надо ставить эти слова рядом. Правда, не надо.  
\- «Секс после еды», - фантазировал Том, пригревшись в пледе и в лучах невозмутимости Сержа.  
\- Блядь, Том.  
\- «Еда после секса»? – Том ловко поймал кинутый в него бумажный комок, расправил, рассмотрел. На листке были линии и отрезки. Много линий и отрезков, подписанных числами.  
\- Что это?  
\- Это сводка нашего пятого альбома, которому ты непонятно зачем пытаешься придумать название, - терпеливо пояснил Серж, - он будет называться «48:13», и я подгоняю все треки так, чтобы они уложились в это время.  
\- За каким? – изумился Том, - тебе нечего делать? Давай лучше музыку послушаем.  
\- Потом послушаем, - решительно отказался Серж, - что ты как маленький. Не работаешь, так не мешай хотя бы.  
Тому стало грустно. Выражение «слушать музыку» на их секретном языке не означало слушать музыку. Давным-давно, когда ни у Тома, ни у Сержа еще не было своих собственных домов с укромными студиями, они звонили друг другу на телефоны, прослушиваемые родителями. «Я купил диск Боуи, - льстил Серж, - приходи послушать». – «Офигеть, ты купил Боуи (для меня), - изумлялся Том, - сейчас буду». Том приходил. Серж курил у окна. Тот самый взгляд еще не превратился в оружие массового поражения, но Том все равно плыл как лед по весне.  
«Слушаем?» – спрашивал его согласия Серж, запуская руки под широкую рубашку.  
«Ты сомневаешься?» – Том подавался навстречу его ладоням.  
Милая привычка, сохранившаяся с доисторических времен.  
\- Ну я пошел, - сказал Том, нехотя выпутываясь из пледа, - предлагаю назвать его «Секс по телефону», подумай об этом.  
\- Ага, - сказал Серж, не отрываясь от чертежей, - опять не укладывается. Позвоню, когда закончу.

\- Алло, - сказал Том, - какого хрена ты не звонишь? Уже полтретьего. Пора в кровать, Серж.

\- Почему мы не делали этого раньше? – длинно выдохнул Том, перебирая в руках простыни.  
\- Не было необходимости? – прозвучал в динамике равнодушный голос. Том включил громкую связь и положил мобильник около подушки.  
\- Ты меня недооцениваешь, - усмехнулся Том, - необходимость есть всегда. Вопрос в том, как ее удовлетворить.  
\- Это был намек?  
\- Предложение. Приезжай. Я медленно расстегиваю джинсы.  
\- Тебе повезло, что я живу в том же городе, - сказал Серж, - я ищу ключи от машины, права и резинки.  
\- Думаешь, я не успею? – рассмеялся Том, выпутываясь из брюк.  
\- Я думаю, что в твоих интересах подождать. Ты слишком спешишь.  
\- Это не везение, это карма, - поправил Том, - так должно было быть. Кажется, этим словом вы называете судьбу.  
\- Кто – мы? – не понял Серж, - если ты про буддизм, то я уже завязал.  
\- Я облизываю пальцы, - ушел от неинтересной темы Том.  
\- Я завожу мотор, - сказал Серж.  
Губы обожгло предвкушением, Том обвел их языком, ощупывая трещинки на коже. У Сержа была дурная привычка кусаться – и Том отвечал ему, всегда отвечал, поэтому рот Сержа обыкновенно выглядел так, будто он только что полировал его наждачкой. Это было недалеко от правды.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал, - пошел на откровенность Том. Только он знал, сколько нужно было целоваться, чтобы губы выглядели подобным образом. Знание воодушевляло.  
\- Я был занят делом, - зло сказал Серж, - я пишу альбом. А ты меня отвлекаешь.  
\- Пусть это будет хотя бы приятно, - сказал Том и отработанным движением сомкнул пальцы вокруг члена.  
\- Продолжай говорить, - попросил Серж, - так я буду знать, что ты не отключился. Сколько ты выпил?  
\- Нисколько, - честно ответил Том, - это ебаная пыльца фей.  
\- Ты заигрался, Томас Питер Пэн, - предупредил Серж.  
\- Не дави на мозг, - расслабленно огрызнулся Том, - как ты думаешь, наша музыка что-то изменит? Мы смотрим на кукол, а не на кукловодов. Земля не остановится, если мы сойдем.  
\- Не грибы, - сообразил Серж, - скорее травка. Философский приход. Мир не остановится. Мы остановимся. Можно будет начать все с начала.  
\- И не говорить о политике, - кивнул Том, расцарапывая ногтями грудь, - я больше не могу, здесь ты или нет, тебе придется это слушать.

\- Медленно, - сказал Серж и закрыл за собой дверь, - и так, чтобы я видел.  
\- Ты что-то говорил про злого близнеца, - зажмурился Том.  
\- Он похож на тебя. Такой же жесткий чувак.  
\- Я не жесткий, - Том ногой откинул одеяло, позволяя Сержу смотреть. В тусклом свете уличного фонаря черта с два что было разглядеть, но мокрые звуки, отражавшиеся от стен, загнанное дыхание Тома – это заводило как смерть.  
\- Все равно похож, - сказал Серж, выдергивая ремень из брюк, - ты что-то говорил про наручники.  
\- Показывай своего злого, - усмехнулся Том, - чего я там не видел, интересно. Наручники в верхнем ящике.  
\- Осторожнее, - предупредил Серж, перебирая пальцами ремень и чувствуя, как немеют губы, - если хочешь заглянуть за эту черту, будь готов к худшему. Он реально упоротый. Такой же, как ты.  
\- Я не боюсь, - сказал Том.  
\- Человек страшней, чем его скелет, - сказал Том.

\- Расскажи что-нибудь еще, - попросил Том, - меня заводит твой голос.  
\- Когда я ехал сюда, все казалось сделанным из стекла, - Серж шагнул вперед, - дома, улицы, светофоры. Я присяду?  
\- Нет, - не садись, ложись рядом и помоги мне. Спаси меня.  
\- Ты всегда говоришь мне «нет». Почему?  
\- Так интереснее, - на самом деле, Том никогда ему не отказывал, никогда не говорил «нет», - в этом больше возможностей.  
\- Конфликт, - кивнул Серж, прикасаясь губами к его шее, - ничто не связывает так глубоко, как совместная прогулка в ебеня.  
И ремень. С ремнем сложно спорить. Как и с наручниками.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Том, а потом Серж заткнул языком рот, положил свои пальцы поверх его ладони.  
\- Не останавливайся, - сказал Серж.  
\- Вот, значит, как, - Том прижался к нему теснее и раскинул ноги.  
\- Именно так, - сказал Серж, - ты ведь этого хотел.  
\- Да, - сказал Том, - я хотел этого. Говори.  
\- Горы не сдвинут сами себя, - сказал Серж.  
Друг другу навстречу идут тектонические плиты (и наши руки), Красное море сливается с Черным, море выходит из берегов (из губ проливаются стоны), мы движемся в никуда (из ниоткуда), мы вставали против целой армии, вооруженные только букетом цветов, и если ты за что-то сражаешься, то кончишь с пулей во лбу (просто кончишь), мы принимаем наркотики, чтобы справиться со стрессом, посмотри, во что превратил нас этот образ жизни, мы состаримся и умрем, это чертовски важно, потому что единственное, что достойно осознания во всем мире – смерть, любовь и смерть, кончай, чертов ублюдок, ты слышишь, что я тебе говорю.  
Да, я слышу.

\- Сколько песен ты посвятил мне на этот раз? – осведомился Том.  
\- Ни одной, - ответил Серж и показал ему язык.

\- Мы сломали диван в кабинете, - пожаловался Том, - как честный человек, ты обязан купить мне машинку.  
\- Да-да, - ответил Серж, - сейчас запишем струнные с Лондонским оркестром, и куплю.

\- На горизонте магазин игрушек, - сказал Дибс, - кстати, нас обвиняют в том, что мы делаем подростково-депрессивную музыку.  
\- А раньше не обвиняли, - удивился Серж.  
\- Да им приспичило. Думают, раз мы взрослые, то что-то должны. Кому, интересно.  
\- Я обещал Эннио трансформера. И еще кое-кому кое-что, - припомнил свои долги Серж, - встретимся здесь же через час.  
\- Знаю я тебя, - вздохнул Дибс, - кое-что – это надолго. Ему нужен Додж Челленджер семьдесят второго года. Поезд в пять. Удачи.

\- Семьдесят второго года! – сокрушался Серж, - это же как тот плакат.  
\- Плакат – хорошо, а машинка лишней не будет, - умилился Том, - мы никогда не состаримся. Кстати, я купил новый диван.  
\- Диван – хорошо, - задумался Серж, - насколько давно ты не рисовал на стенах?  
\- Что, есть идея? – загорелся Том. Он никогда не отказывался приложить руку к великому.  
\- Однозначно есть. Как ты относишься к розовому?

Однажды Том сбил папу.  
Папа попросил Тома снять машину с ручника, а Том не справился с управлением. Папа поспешил на помощь и прошел по касательной к бамперу. Дело кончилось в больнице. Папа очень смеялся, хотя был весь в гипсе. Все очень смеялись, только Тому было не смешно.  
\- Ты до сих пор не получил права? – изумился Серж, подливая Тому виски, - ну как так можно.  
\- Можно, - обиделся Том, - откуда я знаю, какая там педаль за газ отвечает. Почему их вообще так много.

Однажды группа Касабиан выпустила пятый альбом и по этому случаю сняла загородный дом для вечеринки.  
\- Тот самый? – стараясь выглядеть незаинтересованным, спросил Том.  
\- Не тот, - разочаровал его Серж, - зато там есть бассейн, сауна и пятьдесят ящиков водки.  
\- Водка – это, конечно, здорово, - поразмыслил Том, - а в бассейн я после того раза ни ногой.  
А потом еще подумал и спросил:  
\- А овцы там есть?  
И подмигнул, зараза.

Однажды группа Касабиан выпустила пятый альбом, в котором было много хороших песен.  
\- Это шедевр, - авторитетно комментировал Том, - «glass» - лучшее, что я когда-либо слышал.  
\- Просто чума, - не затыкался Том, - «eez-eh» взорвет стадионы. Вы под нее еще попрыгаете.  
\- Космос и мечта, - Том загадочно улыбался, - Серж говорит, что его самая любимая песня оттуда – «treat».

Однажды группа Касабиан выпустила пятый альбом, а потом устроила шоу в родном городе. Но это другая история, которая должна быть рассказана в другой раз. Отметим только, что это было лучшее шоу за все время существования группы, что не так уж мало.  
А потом группа Касабиан поехала на Гластонбери.  
\- Гластонбери? – сказал Том, - фи, это скучно. Мы там уже раз пять были.  
А вот Серж обрадовался. Так обрадовался, что станцевал на столе прямо во время интервью.

Однажды Ким Джеймс услышала песню «s.p.s.» и очень смеялась.  
\- Вы не палитесь, - сказала Ким.  
\- Вообще не палимся, - подтвердил Том.

\- Все нормально, мы геи, - сказал Том, насмотревшись на эти танцы, - а еще я хочу от него детей. Надеюсь, никто об этом не забыл?

Серж растрогался и поцеловал Тома в щеку. И обнял за шею, и за талию, и вообще. И очень откровенно облизнулся – так, что иные доказательства были излишни.

Однажды группа Касабиан выпустила пятый альбом, который дежурно занял первое место в чарте. А Том нашел в нем свою любимую песню. Любимой песней Тома была «bow». Том понял это сразу, как только ее услышал. В ней была настоящая боль, чистая дистиллированная тоска по кому-то, кого не было рядом. Том был рядом с Сержем всегда, поэтому подобное чувство никогда не могло бы относиться к нему. За это – за недостижимость и непостижимость – Том ее и любил.  
«Я написал про тебя десятки песен, - обреченно ругался Серж, - неужели нельзя было выбрать одну из них?» - «Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Том, - какие еще десятки?»  
И Серж перечислял. «Та, в которой мы умираем вместе в пустыне», «та, которая твоя валентинка», «та, в которой просто о тебе», «та, в которой мы нажрались кислоты и трахались на снегу», «та, которая напоминает мне о тебе», «та, что описывает наши разговоры», «та, где мы расстаемся», «та, где мы снова вместе». «Достаточно, - оборвал его Том, - давай остановимся на той, где мы вместе навсегда».  
Когда Том пел «bumblebeee», он смотрел на Сержа.

Когда Серж пел «bumblebeee», он смотрел на человеческое море внизу. Ему казалось, что стоит взмахнуть посохом, – волшебной палкой, тотемом племени, микрофоном на стойке, - и волны раздвинутся, образуют прямую дорожку по суше. Смотреть на Тома не требовалось: его образ и так был выбит на обратной стороне век со всеми улыбками, ужимками, татуировками и уловками.

\- Ты помнишь свой двадцатый день рождения? – спросил интервьюер у Сержа.  
\- Я помню двадцать первый, - протянул Серж со странным лицом, - три дня в Амстердаме. Мы все на три дня поехали в Амстердам.  
\- И что же случилось в Амстердаме? – интервьюер стремительно расцветал.  
\- ВСЕ СЛУЧИЛОСЬ В АМСТЕРДАМЕ! – сорвался на фальцет Серж, а потом покраснел и замолчал.  
\- Ну хоть сейчас расскажи, - попросил потом Том, - кстати, пойдем ко мне, пересмотрим твой гол. Давненько я на него не дрочил.  
\- Давно не дрочил, значит, - по виду Сержа можно было предположить все самое худшее.  
\- Я десять лет страдаю амнезией, - пожаловался Том, - сколько мы тогда выкурили?  
\- Достаточно. Веселье и раскованность помнишь?  
\- Это да, - согласился Том.  
\- А наш первый разговор про них?  
\- С трудом.  
\- Пока тебя не накрыла волнующая лавина воспоминаний, позволь кое-что спросить, - сказал Серж и потянул Тома за рукав в подворотню.  
\- Я весь внимание, - смущенно улыбнулся Том.  
\- Ты до сих пор считаешь, что мне не хватает ажиотажа на сцене?  
Вопрос был смешным. Серж танцевал как заводной апельсин, прыгал и отрывался по полной. Он был достойным фронтменом.  
\- Вот и славно, - кивнул Серж и положил руку на ремень Тома, - камень с плеч. Ты тогда напился. Сказал, что наутро не вспомнишь, и что я уже большой мальчик.  
\- Ты да, - с разумом Тома происходило что-то странное, - Бог свидетель.  
Руки Сержа беззаботно расстегнули ремень и молнию.  
\- С днем рождения, - сказал Серж (хотя был июль), опускаясь на колени, и тогда Том вспомнил. Замедленно, от конца к началу, под движениями его губ это было легче легкого.  
Все началось в Амстердаме десять (или одиннадцать, или двенадцать) лет назад. В обратной перемотке Серж, ругаясь, натягивал обратно джинсы – сперва на Тома, потом на себя. Том громко смеялся и махал ногами, ничуть не помогая. Потом джинсы сползли на щиколотки, а смех сменился стонами, Серж прижался к спине и дрочил ему: по-своему, не так, как Том привык – это было горячее кипятка, и Том кончил ему в руку, всхлипывая и кусая подушку. На самом деле, Серж был очень нежным. Когда-то давно. Хотя и сейчас тоже.  
(- Что ты делаешь, - зажмурился Том, - еще светло, какого хрена, серьезно, ты до дома не мог дотерпеть?  
Серж не ответил. Его хорошо воспитывали, он не говорил с набитым ртом).  
\- Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, - сказал Серж.  
\- А может, мне так нравится, - подначивал Том.  
\- Ну ладно, - сказал Серж, - попробуем. Скажи, если это не то, чего ты хотел.  
И шлепнул его по заднице. Звонкое эхо раскатилось по стенам, умножая непристойность жеста. Том закрыл глаза, чтобы двоящаяся картинка не отвлекала от ощущений. Серж помедлил, а потом до красноты ущипнул кожу под ребрами, руку чуть выше запястья, укусил плечо.  
\- Разве это больно, - показательно удивился Том, - так, специи, соль с перцем. Мне нравится.  
\- Правда? - шепнул Серж ему в губы, - тогда я не буду стесняться.  
\- Не стесняйся, - заверил его Том, - никто не узнает.  
(- Никто не увидит, - сказал Серж и стрельнул глазами из-под челки, - а если даже.  
\- Возьми обратно, - не выдержал Том, - что за дерьмовая привычка останавливаться на полпути, не тормози).  
И Серж не стал. Они танцевали посреди скомканных простыней, между подушками и горами неловко сброшенной одежды. Его жесткие пальцы скользнули по нёбу, Том облизнул их, выпустил с поцелуем, тихо сказал: "Давай", Том сказал: "ты же этого хочешь", Том взмолился: "перестань меня мучить", и Серж перестал.  
(- Да, - сказал Том, - блядь, пожалуйста).  
Незадолго до этого Тома трясло мелкой дрожью от голода, Серж будто не знал, что делать, одеревенел, обнимая и не выпуская его из рук, плотно и приятно уложив ладони на бедра. Все тело было расписано картой обожженных нервных окончаний, слишком чувствительных не то что к прикосновению - к мысли, оно приманивало к себе руки Сержа, которые тот, как истукан, никак не желал пускать в дело. «Я здесь, потрогай меня», - просило тело, а тупой Серж только и мог что целовать шею Тома. Кожа над сердцем лопалась пузырями. Вены на сгибе локтя, губы, подбородок – все горело и сжималось там, где Серж мог прикоснуться, но он этого не делал. Когда он положил руку на живот, изо рта вырвался непростой формы хрип, Том выстонал: «Ты скорее не мог? Меня же разорвет», а Серж ответил: «Видимо, нет, - неторопливо путаясь пальцами в пряжке, - иначе разорвет меня».  
Том как-то упустил, что это был его первый раз. Да кому какая была разница? Еще пятью минутами до того они целовались, и это не волновало даже Сержа, губы неотвратимо соединились в единое целое.  
\- Ты же совсем не умеешь, - умиленно пробормотал Том – поцелуй был долгим, болезненным, Серж коварно прикусил ему губу.  
\- Умею, - возразил Серж, - с девчонками. А как быть с тобой, я не знаю.  
\- Совсем не знаешь? – уточнил Том, вытирая рот еще немногим раньше.  
\- Вот прямо совсем-совсем? – спросил Том после того, как долго водил по головке расслабленным языком.  
\- Где ты этому научился, - обессиленно сказал Серж. Он выглядел так, будто сейчас расплачется. В принципе, это было недалеко от правды.  
\- Это от природы, - похвастался Том (здесь его окатил кипяток стыда, блядища, разве так можно?), - талант не прокуришь.  
\- Точно, - вздохнул Серж в самом начале, - двигайся, пожалуйста, раз уж ты так решил.  
\- Я так решил, - шепотом заверил Том, - а если я что-то решаю, то довожу дело до конца. Я ведь настоящий ирландец. Охрененно чуткий.  
Охрененно нежный.  
И он им был. Бог свидетель – он им был.

\- Ты не хотел петь один? – спросил интервьюер, - ты участвуешь в шоу наряду с Томом как второй фронтмен. Тебе никогда не хотелось перетянуть одеяло на себя?

(- Я бы легко все сделал без тебя, - сказал бы Серж, - я и песни писать умею, и на гитаре играть. И пою замечательно.  
\- Конечно, - ответил бы Том, - нисколько в тебе не сомневался.  
Вообще-то все эти годы одеяло на себя перетягивал именно он. Так уж вышло, Том все время мерз).

Сержио Пиццорно за свою творческую карьеру написал много песен. Немалое количество их скрыто или явно говорило о любви, из тех большая часть посвящалась Тому. Несчетные тысячи букв, которые складывались в слова, содержание которых легко выражалось одним предложением.  
\- Нет, - нарушил паузу Серж, - мне бы этого не хотелось. Не моя роль. В этом весь смысл.  
Том Мейган жил на соседней улице. Он был недостающим кусочком пазла, везением, благодаря которому все получилось. Тысячи букв, десятки песен, океаны стадионов и армии фанатов. Ебаная империя, которую они создали вместе с другими, поделив по справедливости короны, гитары, синтезатор и барабанную установку. Семнадцать лет брака, пять альбомов, развод и снова вместе. Для всего этого не хватало одного человека. Смысл был в том, чтобы встретить Тома.

Однажды Том вошел в класс, и все осветилось.

**Author's Note:**

> Появление этой истории стало возможным благодаря админам и участникам групп Kasabian Slash, Tom Meighan и Fucking Empire, которые создали подробные коллекции переводов, фоток и прочих доказательств. Спасибо им за это.  
> Еще спасибо румтанисгс и танцующему полосатому котику. Смех - лучший способ говорить про любовь.


End file.
